Here Without You
by lawliie
Summary: - Eu nao vou deixar você ir embora! Eu te amo! - dizia Kakashi com os olhos margeados em meio à chuva forte que caía. Em vão. Aquela garota se virara e deixara o Hatake na solidão.
1. Chapter 1

**[FIC] Here Without You.**

**Nome da Fic: Here Without You (Aqui Sem Você)**

**Autora**: Lawlie/Tia L (lê-se eu)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens citados pertencem exclusivamente ao Masashi Kishimoto. (À exceção de Takari, personagem criada por mim)

**Link das músicas baseadas:** Here Without You (Three Doors Down) [link=.com/watch?v=3J8q4cBSkTQ]Clipe da Música

Gomoji no Ito (Aluto).

[link=http://www./file/47872271/dfaf56c8/02_Gomoji_no_?s=1] Download da música

**Sinopse:** Eram uma turma de amigos. Isso mesmo. Eu disse 'eram'. Todos estavam com seus dezessete, dezoito anos. Estavam terminando o último ano do colegial. E, como qualquer um nessa idade, estavam cheios de dúvidas. Qual o melhor caminho a se seguir? Seria correto abandonar tudo por causa de um sonho?

Ir contra a maioria, desapontar os pais, investir na formação acadêmica... Meu Deus, quanta coisa!

Amores incorrespondidos, separações inevitáveis e paixões proibidas assolam seus corações.

Porém, uma coisa é certa: os últimos meses desse ano decisivo serão inesquecíveis para eles. Cheios de surpresas, lágrimas, sorrisos e brigas.

Tudo isso só poderá ser resolvido de uma forma: Acelerando o tempo para o futuro.

**Comentários da Autora**: Yo minna! n_n

Vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de ver toda hora na comu mais um tópico com o nome da † L.α.ω.l.ï.є †

Mas escrever fic tá virando um vício pra mim. Na minha insônia eu não paro de criar novas histórias! **.**

Tudo bem. Sobre essa fic: Cara é sério. Eu já tava de saco cheio de histórias com os mesmos casais. É NaruHina de um lado... SasuSaku de outro... NaruSaku... Não que eu não goste de fics assim (pelo contrário, até escrevo. ). Mas então, eu decidi fazer uma fic com casais diferentes. Serão os velhos (lê-se veteranos) do anime os protagonistas. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Hayate vão ser os casaizinhos da fic.

É gente, a Tia L logo tratou de ressuscitar o Hayate e o Asuma pra por na fic. '-'

Vocês devem estar pensando: cara essa fic vai ser idiota **U.U**

Mas eu posso garantir uma coisa a respeito: a história é que eles, os adultos, voltam em seu tempo de adolescente, num universo alternativo vivendo como jovens comuns.

Espero que vocês curtam! **^_^**

**Observações: **

Essa fic é baseada em duas músicas: Here Without You (Three Doors Down) e Gomoji no Ito (Aluto).

As músicas irão aparecer no decorrer da narração. Principalmente no final.

Mesmo que você não conheça nenhuma dessas letras, vale a pena ler a fic, pois ela encontra-se com um enredo independente.

Todos os personagens estudam ou estudavam no mesmo colégio e na mesma classe.

São amigos.

Kakashi, Asuma, Genma e Hayate têm uma banda de rock chamada "Dark Ninja"

Todos moram e estudam em Middletown, Connecticut, EUA.

Eles: São os perdedores da escola.

Elas: São as garotas mais bonitas de lá.

Sobre uma personagem que não é de Masashi Kishimoto. Há muitos anos atrás eu criei essa person para uma fanfic. Seu nome é Uchiha Takari, e como, essa personagem marcou a minha memória, ela irá integrar essa fic. Sim. Ela é uma Uchiha (leva tijolada de novo). No caso Takari é irmã bastarda de Uchiha Fugaku (pai de Sasuke e Itachi). Ela é tia deles. Mas na história, vai ser apenas uma estudante do colégio.

Boa leitura!

**Personagens:**

Yuuhi Kurenai.

17 anos. Uma linda garota. Corpo exuberante e bem definido. Cabelos desfiados e compridos. Lábios rubros. Olhos profundos castanho-avermelhados. Uma garota calada e tímida. De família rica e tradicional. Ela veio com seus pais de Nova York para Middletown. Chegou na escola já no final do ano letivo, porém isso não a impediu de fazer amigos.

Sarutobi Asuma. 

18 anos. Um rapaz atlético e musculoso. Pele morena, cabelos espetados e uma barba a se fazer. Tem belos olhos castanhos e um sorriso sincero. Um defeito: aprendeu a fumar muito jovem. Sua família também é de posses, mas ele é rebelde e renega tudo que o pai lhe concede. É alegre e bem humorado. Sabe tocar bateria e luta kung fu. Alguns meses antes do final do ano letivo é expulso da escola.

Uzuki Yuugao 

Uma garota de 18 anos, magra e alta com curvas medianas. Tem cabelos longos e lisos num tom roxo. Uma franja delineia seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos são castanhos e firmes. É a aluna mais inteligente da classe. Suas notas são sempre altas e ela é constantemente pressionada para seguir uma boa carreira profissional. Seus pais a vêem com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Mas será que é isso mesmo que ela quer?

Gekkou Hayate 

Rapaz de 17 anos recém completos, cabelos castanho-escuros numa altura média, olhos também escuros e uma pele um tanto pálida. Tem aparência apática e doentia. É viciado em jogos de computadores e, por ficar até altas horas logado, sempre apresenta olheiras. Não tem grandes perspectivas de futuro. Suas notas são baixas e ele pouco se importa em melhorar. Hayate toca baixo na banda "Dark Ninja"

Mitarashi Anko 

Garota espontânea e extrovertida de 18 anos. Seus cabelos são roxos desfiados, seus olhos num tom castanho-claro e seu corpo é de dar inveja em qualquer mulher. É a mais popular da escola. Não liga muito para as notas e prefere curtir os namorados. Ela costuma falar até demais e tem a mania de sempre chegar cedo em seus compromissos. Não tem vergonha de admitir que é apaixonada por Hatake Kakashi.

Shiranui Genma 

Garoto com 18 anos, lindo e atraente. Seus cabelos são em um tom loiro-escuro, seus olhos cor de mel e com um sorriso magnífico estampado no rosto. É calado, gentil e educado. Um verdadeiro príncipe. É excelente desenhista de histórias em quadrinhos, além de solar como ninguém em uma guitarra. Nutre uma paixão secreta por Mitarashi Anko.

Uchiha Takari 

Tem 17 anos e é uma garota com um passado um pouco sombrio. É filha bastarda de um rico empresário que faleceu quando ela ainda era uma criança. Não teve mãe e foi criada pelo irmão mais velho Fugaku. É uma garota de cabelos negros compridos, pele pálida e olhos azuis. É triste e melancólica. Não conversa muito, mas convive bem com seus amigos. Por ter uma grande incapacidade de se aproximar das pessoas, ela costuma a ser hostil com seu humor sarcástico e irônico. Com essas características, Takari é gótica.

Hatake Kakashi 

Um belo rapaz de 17 anos. Popular, porém é extremamente calado. Seus cabelos são acinzentados, seus olhos são negros e sua pele clara. É um cara bonito e atraente. Toda garota sonha em ter um encontro com ele, mas ele diz que só aceitará o convite se estiver apaixonado. Isso provoca a ele um rótulo de frio e ao mesmo tempo romântico. Adora ler, porém sua paixão é cantar e tocar guitarra na sua banda "Dark Ninja". Tem o péssimo hábito de sempre se atrasar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dezembro daquele ano.**

Estava frio e um vento cortante corria por entre os jardins daquela escola. A grama estava escura e tudo indicava que em breve ia nevar. Todos os alunos já iam devidamente agasalhados, desfilando modelos de casacos, luvas e toucas. Em um os corredores da escola duas garotas andavam conversando e tentando se proteger do vento firo.

- Então vai ter mesmo o Baile de Inverno? – pergunta a jovem de cabelos roxos desfiados parecendo extremamente interessada no assunto.

- Claro, né Anko! – responde Yuugao – Você não viu o quadro de avisos? Dia 14.

- Mal posso esperar! – diz ela quase pulando de alegria. As duas andavam pelos corredores do colégio, indo em direção à sala de Matemática.

- Fale por você. Eu aposto que eu não vou ter par algum. – reclama Yuugao.

- Nhá... Você é muito pessimista Yuu-chan! – fala Anko. – Ah... Será que ele vai me convidar? – suspira a garota.

- O que? O Kakashi? – ri Yuugao sarcasticamente. – Nem no dia de São Nunca.

- Yuu-chan! Você é muito maligna! Eu aposto que ele vai me convidar pro baile! E aí nós dois vamos dançar juntinhos... – ela fecha os olhos imaginando a cena.

- Vai sonhando Anko-chan. Duvido que o Kakashi faria isso. Ele é tão frio...

- E um gato! – diz Anko com entonação, o que faz todos à sua volta olharem. As duas entram na sala.

Anko senta-se em sua carteira no início da fila. Já Yuugao prefere a penúltima carteira.

"Talvez aqui eu consiga me esconder das perguntas dos professores." Pensa ela. A sala vagarosamente vai ficando cheia de estudantes. Uns chegam lanchando, outros muito barulhentos e alguns um tanto discretos.

Yuugao não consegue desviar seus olhos daquele rapaz. Gekkou Hayate anda vagarosamente folheando uma revista de jogos e senta-se logo atrás da garota. Ela sente seu coração acelerar, seu estômago se descontrola, fica vermelha. Yuugao permanece dura e imóvel em sua carteira. Jamais ousaria olhar para trás.

"Por que eu to me sentindo assim?" pensa ela. "Justo por esse cara. Ele é um perdedor." Yuugao abaixa os olhos e fita o caderno em branco. Seus pensamentos a incomodavam. Será mesmo que ela estava começando a sentir algo por Hayate?

Nesse momento Kakashi entra na sala de aula acompanhado por Genma. Anko não perde a oportunidade e acena para ele.

- Kakashi-kun! Bom dia! – diz ela sorridente.

Ele simplesmente acena com a cabeça e continua andando em direção ao fundo da sala.

- Ela gosta de você. – diz Genma.

- É. Isso é verdade. – fala Kakashi calmamente. – Mas eu não gosto dela.

- Por que você é assim, hein Kakashi? – pergunta o loiro.

- Por que você não admite que gosta dela duma vez? – indaga Kakashi, o que faz Genma calar-se.

Os jovens assistem à aula de matemática um tanto tediosos e cansados. Até que a secretária da escola pede para falar com Kakashi. O garoto se ausenta e só volta na hora do intervalo. O Hatake vai direto contar as novidade aos amigos.

Os garotos estão sentados na escada. Kakashi chega.

- Ótima notícia. – diz ele. – Vamos tocar no Baile de Inverno.

- O que?! – assusta-se Hayate. – Eles sempre contratam uma banda de fora...

- Mas dessa vez escolheram a gente. – fala Kakashi muito feliz.

- É a nossa primeira chance de tocar para um público grande! – diz Genma aminado. – Mas e quanto ao Asuma?

- Aquele lá teve a capacidade de ser expulso da escola faltando pouco pra formatura. – comenta Hayate.

- E eu aposto que ele não tem pretensões de voltar a estudar tão cedo. – fala Genma.

- De qualquer forma o diretor aceitou que ele tocasse no dia. – Kakashi diz. – Sem baterista é que a gente não fica.

- Cara, mas tocar pra aquele tanto de gente! – exclama Hayate. – É de dar medo.

- Mas medo é ter que convidar uma garota pro baile. – diz Genma sorrindo.

- Ah... Vocês dois não vão ter problema nenhum... Aposto que tanto você Kakashi quanto o Genma já receberam milhares de convites... – falava Hayate emburrado.

- Talvez a gente nem precise convidar ninguém pra ir pro baile. Afinal, a gente vai estar tocando... – falou Kakashi tentando animar o amigo.

- Cara é sério! – continuou Hayate inconformado. – Até na banda eu não tenho sorte! Todas as garotas se apaixonam pelo vocalista, pelo guitarrista! Ninguém se apaixona pelo baixista!

- Nossa, mas agora baixou uma síndrome de inferioridade no Hayate! – Genma sorria. – Tadinho do baixista solteiro!! – ironizava.

Das escadas podia-se ver o jardim principal da escola. Os garotos riam animadamente com o fato de poder tocar no dia do baile. Até que algo chama atenção dos três. Um vulto usando blusa de capuz preta caminhava lentamente pelo jardim. Parecia que o vento frio sequer a incomodava.

- Quem é o louco que está andando pelos jardins nessa ventania? – pergunta Hayate.

- Na verdade, é louca. – disse Genma.

- Quem é ela? – indaga Kakashi.

- Vocês não sabem? – Genma parecia surpreso. – Ela é Uchiha Takari.

- Uchiha? Família importante. – disse Hayate. – Ricos.

- Ué, eu não sabia que eles tinham uma filha mais nova. – falou Kakashi.

- E não tinham. Ela não é filha legítima do casal Uchiha. É só filha do Sr. Uchiha. De uma aventura que ele teve. Dizem que quando ela nasceu, a mãe dela entregou ela pro pai e sumiu no mundo. A Sra. Uchiha quase morreu de desgosto. Mas mesmo assim ela aceitou o "deslize" do marido e criou a menina como se fosse dela. Vocês podem ver que todos os Uchihas têm olhos negros. Ela não. Tem olhos azuis. – contou Genma.

- Eu realmente não sabia disso. – disse Kakashi quieto.

- Ela é de que turma? – perguntou Hayate.

- Da nossa. – disse Genma. Os dois se assustaram.

- Mas como eu nunca percebi? – perguntou Hayate indignado.

- Talvez fosse isso mesmo que ela queria. Não ser percebida. – falou Genma.

- Vamos. – disse Kakashi. – Já é hora de voltar pra sala.

Os três se dirigiram para a sala de Estudos Sociais, para a última aula do dia. Como sempre Kakashi recebera mais investidas de Anko, como por exemplo, chocolates e bilhetinhos de amor. Isso o deixava completamente desconfortável, afinal, seu melhor amigo era apaixonado por ela.

O Hatake tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Temia perder seu amigo por causa de uma garota. Com esses pensamentos, ele chegou a conclusão de que deveria acertar essa situação de uma vez por todas.

A aula terminou. Já era tarde daquele dia e parecia que o frio aumentava. Kakashi saiu acompanhado de Genma e Hayate. Porém, ao cruzar o portão, obtiveram uma grande surpresa.

- Asuma? – diz Kakashi. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ãhn... vim dar um alô. – diz Asuma. Mas ele tem a visão desviada pra um bela garota que estava saindo da escola e entrando num carro.

Era ela uma garota de cabelos castanhos repicados, olhos avermelhados e com aparência de modelo. Asuma fica um tanto abobalhado com a beleza da garota, até que consegue murmurar as seguintes palavras:

- Quem é ela?

- Yuuhi Kurenai. – diz Genma.

- Cara mais você conhece todo mundo aqui nessa escola. – fala Hayate.

- Se você dormisse menos nas aulas talvez soubesse que essa é a aluna nova da nossa sala.

- Cara mas eu não tenho sorte mesmo... Quando entra uma garota dessas na sala eu sou expulso... – reclama Asuma.

- Não leva a mal não, Asuma, mas ela não é garota pro seu bico não. – disse Genma.

- Ué, por que não?

- Ora, essa aí é aquele tipo de garota riquinha, que os pais levam e buscam na escola. Aposto que deve ser uma chata. Realmente ela nunca vai se interessar por você.

- E você é um estraga prazeres Genma! – diz Asuma. – Quem disse que eu não posso me interresar por uma garota como ela?

- Não é isso. É que os pais dela nunca admitiriam... – disse Genma.

- Tudo bem. Eu ainda vou provar pra vocês. Essa garota ainda vai gostar de mim. – diz ele em tom de desafio.

- Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui, Asuma? – pergunta Kakashi ao ver que o amigo está com uma mochila nas costas.

- É que... – começa ele um tanto sem jeito. – Meu pai me pôs pra fora de casa.

- O que? – espantou-se o Hatake.

- Isso mesmo. Na hora que eu contei que eu tinha sido expulso ele me mandou pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. – disse Asuma tranquilamente.

- E você tem lugar pra ficar, não tem? – pergunta Hayate.

- Na verdade eu vim aqui pra ver se tinha jeito de eu ficar na casa de algum de vocês. – falou Asuma um tanto desconcertado.

- Você realmente não tem jeito. – disse Hayate.

- Então, - começou Asuma. – Qual de vocês pode me dar abrigo?

- Foi mal amigão, mas se eu aparecer com hóspede lá em casa meu pai me expulsa e ficamos os dois sem teto. – fala Kakashi.

- Tudo bem Prateado. – disse o Sarutobi.

- Eu acho que você pode ir pra minha casa. – informou Genma. – Acho que ninguém vai grilar.

- Genma, você acaba de me salvar da sarjeta! – fala Asuma animado.

- Nós vamos tocar no baile. – diz Hayate.

- Baile?! Eu amo bailes! – ria Asuma. – E amo ainda mais garotas de bailes!

- Você não muda mesmo. Hoje tem ensaio. – fala Kakashi.

Ele se despediu dos amigos e segue rumo sua casa. O caminho é longo e nostálgico. As arvores estão amarelas e a maioria sem folhas. Um céu cinzento moldura a paisagem. O garoto enfia as mãos nos bolsos e segue a caminhar.

O vento frio e cortante balançava seus cabelos. De alguma forma Kakashi sentia estar sendo observado. Por hora, virava-se. Mas não havia ninguém. Ou melhor, se houvesse alguém, estaria se escondendo.

Kakashi chegou em casa. Seu pai ainda estava no trabalho. Ele preparou o jantar e depois de algumas horas desce para a garagem para o ensaio da banda.

Afina sua guitarra, uma Les Paul preta a qual ele tinha infinito apego. Depois disso, ele abre o caderno que trouxera e senta em uma cadeira. O caderno é cheio de versos e composições, porém nenhuma música ainda fora escrita.

O garoto viu suas últimas frases e logo as rabiscou. Ficou pensativo fitando aquelas folhas, mas não escreveu nada de imediato. Então, ele escorou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

- Que droga! – brada Kakashi. – Eu não tenho inspiração alguma!

Com raiva ele joga o caderno no chão. Kakashi permanece frustrado e com seus pensamentos a mil. Ele fecha os olhos mais uma vez. Abaixa a cabeça.

"Eu preciso compor ao menos uma música! Uma música inédita. Mas não adianta! Ninguém pode me ajudar!"

Nesse ritmo, os outros integrantes da banda chegam. Genma vai conectar os instrumentos no amplificador, Hayate afina seu baixo e Asuma sentas-se ao lado de Kakashi.

- Qual é Kakashi? Cê tá numa cara... – fala o amigo.

- Não consigo compor.

- Mas é lógico que consegue. – diz Asuma. – O que deve estar te faltando é inspiração.

- Você acha que até o dia do baile você consegue? – pergunta Hayate.

- Só com um milagre. – diz Kakashi.

Os quatro começam a ensaiar. A banda tocava bem. Asuma tinha um ritmo bom na bateria e conseguia reproduzir qualquer música. Genma fazia solos perfeitos, além de atuar como backing vocal. Hayate também era um ótimo baixista. E Kakashi tinha uma voz linda cantando. Uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo grave. Às vezes era rouca, sem nunca deixar de ser afinada. Além do mais, ele tinha uma incrível presença de palco.

- Às vezes eu queria ter a voz do Kakashi. – fala Hayate.

- É de deixar qualquer garota apaixonada. – comenta Asuma.

Eles então prosseguiram o ensaio. Tocaram algumas músicas conhecidas, outras nem tanto. Uma hora mais tarde eles decidiram encerrar o ensaio. Asuma, Genma e Hayate foram embora. Kakashi entrou em casa, tomou um banho e foi jantar com seu pai. Depois disso, voltou à garagem e recolheu seu caderno.

Kakshi foi até seu quarto e abriu a porta da sacada. Ele encostou-se ao parapeito e ficou a observar o céu daquela noite. Estava estrelado com uma lua maravilhosa no alto. Ele se sentou no chão e continuou encarando aquela paisagem.

De repente, ele retirou a caneta do bolso e escreveu a seguinte frase:

"Your cy for inspiration never reaches ears on distant stars."

"O seu choro por inspiração nunca alcançou ouvidos em estrelas distantes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Três dias mais tarde.**

O tempo continuava frio. Porém nesses últimos dias o sol resolveu aparecer e amenizou um pouco o clima de inverno.

Era o intervalo para depois eles terem a última aula. Um dia extremamente tedioso na opinião daqueles alunos. Não que os professores fossem ruins, mas é que, na verdade, poucos tinham interesse na escola.

Kakashi caminhava distraidamente pelo corredor dos armários. Andava com os olhos vidrados naquele caderninho de anotações. Ele ainda estava frustrado com sua falta de criatividade e seu esforço inválido para compor uma música.

"Que desastre" pensava "Eu realmente não vou conseguir."

Ele permanecia amarrado a seus pensamentos pessimistas, até que... Um barulho seco e ele estava caído no chão. Havia esbarrado com uma garota no final do corredor. Ela carregava alguns livros, que no momento estavam esparramados devido à queda. A garota permanecia no chão.

- Desculpe. – falou Kakashi ajudando-a a se levantar. Ele segura aquela mão gélida da menina afim de colocá-la de pé; eles permanecem próximos durante um tempo. Tempo demais na opinião dos dois. Kakashi não conseguia desviar seus olhos da face daquela garota. Já ela, possuía uma aparência assustada e seus olhos se moviam de um lado para o outro. Até que, no momento os olhos dela se encontram com os dele. Ela fica vermelha e fita o chão. Kakashi repara que ainda segura aquela mão fria e abaixa seus olhos. Ele solta a mão da garota e, sem jeito, enfia as mãos no bolso. A menina ainda encara os pés, talvez ela procurasse por palavras entre meio os sapatos. Mas até agora não havia encontrado nenhuma.

Kakashi se abaixa e começa a recolher os livros da garota. E da mesma forma ela o faz. Eles ficam agachados, um na frente do outro. Kakashi levanta seu rosto. A menina também. Kakashi joga o cabelo para o lado com um movimento do pescoço. Envergonhada por estar tão perto do Hatake, a menina abaixa os olhos e os deixa ser cobertos pela sua franja. Seus cabelos longos e muito negros caem sobre seus ombos escondendo seu rosto pálido.

Kakashi está a recolher livros, quando de repente, um caderno de capa negra em couro jogado no chão lhe desperta atenção. Ele recolhe o caderno. Rapidamente ele o abre e bem na primeira página encontra versos de uma poesia. Ele corre com os olhos sobre aquela anotação em uma letra pequena e rabiscada. De esguelha, ele nota que se trata de um poema triste e deprimente. Tratava-se de morte, separação, fim. Mas mesmo assim, era lindo.

- São lindos. – diz ele. A garota se assusta com o que o Hatake acabara de falar. Arregala aqueles olhos azuis e fita o rosto do garoto. Seus olhos percorrem até alcançar o caderno que estava na mão de Kakashi.

- Meu caderno. Devolva-me. – pede ela rispidamente. Kakashi o entrega.

- Desculpe se li algo que não devia. – fala ele mais uma vez. – Mas você tem talento. Escreve bem. São incríveis.

- Não acho isso tudo. Tenho que ir. – fala. A garota recolhe o resto de seus livros, vira-se e sai andando.

- Espera! – chama Kakashi. Ele corre atrás da menina e segura seu braço. Ela vira-se e, com aqueles olhos azuis arregalados, encara o rosto de Kakashi como se fosse um coelho assustado.

- Me solta! – diz ela. Kakashi larga o braço da garota.

- Você não me disse seu nome.

- Uchiha Takari. – diz rapidamente, quase que atropelando as sílabas. Ela vira-se de novo fazendo menção de ir embora.

- Ei! Você escreve mito bem! – disse Kakashi alto querendo chamar a atenção da garota para que ela não fosse embora.

- Obrigada. Mas esses poemas não devem ser lidos por ninguém. – falou Takari.

- desculpe se invadi sua privacidade, mas acho que isso foi um sinal. Deus... do que estou falando... – diz ele como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

- Sinal? – pergunta ela cética.

- Não sou capaz de escrever uma única frase pra uma música que eu devo apresentar no baile de inverno. Será que você poderia me ajudar? – pede Kakashi. Uma pausa é feita. Silencio total entre os dois.

O Hatake encara a garota com aqueles olhos cheios de brilho, implorando a ela que dissesse sim. Ao mesmo tempo era receoso e ansioso com o que poderia sair da boca da garota. Buscando escapar desse olhar um tanto persuasivo, Takari fita novamente os pés.

- Receio – começou Takari. – que eu não seja boa em versos de amor. Sinto muito.

Ela dá as costas e volta a caminhar, olhando para o chão.

- Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar! – grita Kakashi instintivamente. A garota vira e olha para ele.

- Isso é mesmo importante para você? – pergunta Takari naquele tom baixo e sem ânimo.

- Mais do que qualquer coisa. – responde Kakashi.

- Está bem. – diz ela. – Amanhã depois da aula, nas mesas do jardim. Eu te ajudo com a música.

- Muito obrigado. – diz ele não contendo o sorriso brilhante que saía do seu rosto.

Takari continua seu caminho. Ela anda vagarosamente e pensa:

"O que eu estou fazendo? Nunca conversei com ninguém aqui... Por que eu tô ajudando ele? Não faz sentido..."

Kakashi também faz seu rumo até os armários.

"É essa a garota. A estranha Uchiha que não conversa com ninguém. De alguma forma eu sinto que ela esconde algum segredo."

E assim ele segue para a aula.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primeiro contato. **

O sinal bateu avisando que a aula havia terminado. Kakashi saiu apressado da sala. Mal guardou seu material e já estava no portão. Talvez o garoto estivesse fugindo dos olhares de Anko implorando para que ele a convidasse para o baile de inverno. Ou talvez ele fugisse apenas das perguntas dos seus amigos a respeito de se a música estava pronta.

O garoto já cruzava o portão de saída do prédio da escola quando, de repente, ele vê, encostado em uma árvore não muito distante dali, Asuma. Kakashi se aproxima do amigo e pergunta:

- O que você faz aqui Asuma? Pensei que você não quisesse nunca mais saber de escola...

- Ora Kakashi, e você não sabe? Vim provar a vocês que eu posso conquistar a tal garota. – fala Asuma sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

- Você é teimoso. Já não te disseram que garotinhas ricas não namoram com rebeldes sem teto?

- Não.

- E já na te disseram que garotinhas ricas só namoram com playboys em cima de conversíveis?

- Se disseram fiz questão de não prestar atenção.

- Ok. Se você gostar de levar foras fique à vontade. Mas não diga que eu não avisei. Tô indo embora. – diz Kakashi.

- Falou então! – despede-se Asuma. Kakashi segue seu rumo andando. Era certe que o garoto já tinha idade para dirigir, mas mesmo assim, ele achava mais inspirador ir andando até sua casa. Além do mais, seu pai jamais permitiria que ele pegasse o carro emprestado para ficar andando por aí, exibindo-se para as garotas e depois bater no primeiro muro que encontrasse no caminho. Não que Kakashi um dia pudesse fazer isso, não era muito de seu feitio se fantasiar de playboy motorizado. Mas na mente de seu pai, isso era o que sempre acontecia com todos os garotos nessa idade. E com certeza, para ele, não seria diferente com seu filho.

Asuma estava ainda encostado na árvore. De longe parecia atraente com um belo sorriso no canto da boca. Contudo, apenas um detalhe estragava seu charme: um cigarro aceso, esfumaçando até um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Um perfeito comercial de um Hollywood.

O garoto espera o último aluno sair da escola e caminhando lentamente, vinha a garota dos olhos avermelhados. Tímida e um tanto contida, ela se agarrava a uma pasta de arquivo. Kurenai foi andando até a beira da calçada, próximo a uma placa de trânsito. Em pe, ela olhava para os dois lados da rua. Isso a fazia parecer ansiosa, porém, o brilho de seus olhos era somente de tédio ao esperar os pais no seu carro de luxo.

- Olá. – diz Asuma chegando perto, quase que num pulo para chamar a atenção da garota. Ela não responde de imediato. Fica apenas a encarar os olhos daquele garoto. Asuma ainda mantinha o cigarro aceso. E, apesar da fumaça, Kurenai pode ver o sorriso escanteado do Sarutobi.

Ela se agarrou mais forte à pasta que segurava. A rua estava movimentada e barulhenta. Num repente, o carro de seus pais já estava parado bem na frente dos dois. O vidro fume desceu eletricamente e o rosto da mãe da garota é visto no banco do motorista.

- Vamos Kurenai. – diz a Sra. Yuuhi num tom severo. A garota abaixa os olhos, não ousando encarar Asuma mais uma vez. abre a porta e entra.

Num baque seco, ela fecha a porta do Mercedez azul-escuro e parte, observando apenas aquele garoto pele retrovisor ficar cada vez mais longe.

Asuma se perde na distância e mais uma vez Kurenai tem que ouvir o interrogatório da mãe a respeito de seu dia de aula e do garoto a seu lado.

Asuma, ainda na calçada, dá um meio sorriso, arqueia a sobrancelha e fala num tom de surpresa.

- Complicado. Não pense que irei desistir tão depressa.

E então segue seu caminho.


	5. Chapter 5

**O dia da música.**

Amanhece na cidade. O rádio relógio de Kakashi toca incansavelmente avisando que era hora de acordar. O garoto está envolto por cobertas por causa da noite fria que tivera. Ele bate a mão no despertador. Ele se revira mais um pouco e jogo o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, desgrenhando ainda mais seus cabelos prateados.

Os minutos voam, até que Kakashi, dado por vencido de que deveria render-se ao fato de ir à escola, abre os olhos e encara o teto azul. Ele se senta na cama e dá um longo bocejo. Olha fixamente para sua reflexão num espelho e se levanta. Lava o rosto com aquela água fria. Isso o fez despertar com incrível capacidade. Depois escova os dentes e troca de roupa. Veste um jeans qualquer, com um casaco quente por cima, na cor cinza. Coloca os tênis e desce para a cozinha.

Seu pai está na mesa, lendo um jornal e tomando uma xícara de café, Kakashi diz um "bom dia" desanimado e pega um tigela, colocando leite e cereal.

- Você não devia já ter ido pra escola? – pergunta seu pai, ainda escondido pelo jornal.

- Devia. – fala Kakashi comendo lentamente.

- Você precisa ser mais pontual, Kakashi. Até quando eu vou precisar assinar mais uma ocorrência de atrasos? – o tom dele demonstrou que aquilo era mais um conselho do que uma ordem.

- Até eles entenderem que o relógio é o maior inimigo da humanidade. – diz o garoto em meio a colheradas de cereal.

- Às vezes eu agradeço por esse ser seu último ano na escola. Queria que você aprendesse a não se atrasar na faculdade...

- Pai, eu não vou pra faculdade! – interrompe Kakashi.

- Vai sim. E não discutiremos mais isso. – Sakumo olha o relógio. – Adeus. – fala e sai rumo à porta.

Kakashi pára a encarar perplexo a insistência do pai a respeito da faculdade. Por fim, ele escuta o motor do carro sendo ligado e seu pai partindo para o trabalho.

- Yare... yare... – resmunga. – Hora de ir.

E sai também, caminhando lentamente pela rua. Até que, chega à escola. O portão ainda estava aberto. Isso era um bom sinal. Pelo menos não iria perder a primeira aula.

- Atrasado de novo Hatake! – reclama o porteiro.

- É que... hoje eu tive problemas com meu cereal... – ele inventa a primeira coisa que lhe passa na cabeça.

- Hoje foi culpa do cereal? – diz o porteiro incrédulo.

- Pode apostar.

- Vinte minutos! Vamos! Entre! – Kakashi vai para a sala.

Talvez fosse melhor ter se atrasado mais um pouco, pois, afinal, teve que suportar uma aula absurdamente chata de trigonometria.

Podia até ser que Kakashi é que não sabia aproveitar devidamente a aula, afinal, Hayate dormia sobre os braços, era certo que ele ficara jogando até tarde. E Genma desenhava em sua carteira esboços de uma história em quadrinhos.

No primeiro intervalo, ele contou aos amigos a respeito da teimosia de Asuma no dia anterior. Depois disso, tiveram mais algumas aulas e até que enfim, o almoço. Nessa hora, falaram de que música deveriam tocar no baile. Algo que fez Kakashi lembrar-se que tinha um compromisso com a garota que o ajudaria com a letra. E então, tiveram as aulas finais. Nada de muito interessante. O sinal tocou, finalmente.

Kakashi guardava seus objetos, porém mais lentamente que no dia anterior. Não estava com pressa, pois não sabia se a garota estaria realmente lá. Pelo dia todo, ele não a viu na escola. Talvez eles cursassem o mesmo ano, e as matérias que ela optara sejam diferentes. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para ele acreditar que ela estaria esperando. Kakashi sequer a vira no almoço ou nos corredores da escola. E com certeza ele se virava toda hora procurando por ela. O fato da garota não aparecer o dia todo o deixava desconcertado. Realmente, a existência de Uchiha Takari naquela escola era imperceptível.

Finalmente, ele caminhava pelos jardins ao lado oeste da escola, onde havia as mesas. Para a surpresa do garoto, Takari estava lá, de preto, sentada como uma escultura de cera, imóvel no banco.

- Você está atrasado. – diz ela quando Kakashi se aproxima. – É culpa do cereal de hoje cedo?

- Como você sabe disso? Você devia estar na aula quando cheguei...

- Ora, você devia arrumar uma desculpa mais convincente. Cereal? – diz com uma ponta de deboche na voz.

- Você nunca pôs a culpa do seu atraso no cereal? – pergunta ele sorrindo. Definitivamente, essa era a conversa mais estranha que ele poderia ter com aquela garota.

- Eu não gosto muito de cereal. – diz calmamente. – O leite me dói o estômago. – Takari faz uma careta negativa.

- Intolerante à lactose? – pergunta Kakashi.

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Como ouviu minha desculpa de hoje cedo? – pergunta ele agora sério.

- Digamos, - ela faz uma pausa. – que eu nunca tive vocação para assistir aula de trigonometria.

- Vocação. – repetiu ele pensativo. – Essa é uma boa desculpa.

Ele está sentado em frente à garota. Takari está olhando para o lado, a observar a grama, Kakashi a fita sua expressão.

- O que tem de tão interessante aí? – pergunta ele ao ver a concentração de Takari.

- Você devia prestar atenção ao seu redor. Talvez na grama você encontre sua inspiração. Ou talvez na pedra, no muro da escola, na lata de lixo.

Ele olha a grama por um segundo e volta a encarar a garota.

- Não me parece inspirador. – diz ele sorrindo constrangido. Takari desvia o olhar do sorriso encantador de Kakashi.

- Apenas observe. De alguma forma você vai conseguir tirar palavras do que está à sua volta. Tudo que está acontecendo nos dá um sinal de como achar as palavras certas que eles estão transmitindo.

Kakashi pára a encarar a garota, confuso.

- Eu sei que eu pareço louca falando assim. Mas leve a sério. Não me olhe com esses olhos implorando por um pouco de insanidade...

- Até para reclamar você escolhe palavras bonitas. – Kakashi a interrompe. Ela olha sem graça para o chão. – Eu queria poder fazer isso às vezes... Quer dizer, você está aqui pra me ajudar a compor uma música e até agora só fica olhando a paisagem...

- Não. – diz Takari rispidamente. – Não vim aqui pra de soletrar versos pra você copiar em uma folha. Eu vim aqui para te ensinar como encontrar as palavras para depois serem transformadas em versos.

- Agora sim você tá parecendo uma louca falando desse jeito. – fala Kakashi. – Por que você não tira seus olhos daí e olha para mim?

- Você não vê? – diz Takari olhando agora profundamente dentro dos olhos de Kakashi. – Você acabou de fazer.

- Do que você está falando? Não faz sentido...

- Escute a sua volta. Você acabou de receber as palavras. – interrompe ela. – Preste atenção.

Kakashi aperta os olhos numa expressão de dura incompreensão a respeito do que ela falava. Agora ele estava achando Takari uma verdadeira aluada distraída.

- Quais foram as palavras de sua última frase? – pergunta ela quebrando o silêncio.

- Ãhn?

- Diga. O que você acabou de falar?

- Que não faz sentido? – tenta ele. – Do que você está falando?

- A frase anterior. – diz ela. Ele fecha os olhos e tenta se lembrar.

- Por que você não tira seus olhos daí e olha para mim. – diz ele quase que num sussurro.

- Vamos. Anote aí. – diz Takari entregando um papel e uma caneta a ele. – E escreve as outras duas.

Kakashi escreve:

"Why don't you take off your eyes over there and look at me? What are you telling about? It doesn't make sense."

- Isso não parece muito bom. São frases soltas completamente sem noção... diz ele encarando o papel.

- Calma. De alguma forma elas vão se encaixar. – fala Takari serenamente.

- Como se fosse fácil... – reclama ele novamente.

- Por que você ainda não compreendeu? – pergunta Takari fazendo uma carranca.

- Eu não tenho o dom das palavras! Não adianta... Você acha que é fácil falar essas frases? – ele parecia frustrado.

- Você ainda não entendeu o verdadeiro segredo de compor...

- Você é uma louca!

- Eu sei disso. Não precisa ficar me lembrando toda hora. – diz Takari indiferente. – Você acha que você não consegue? Que você tem problemas demais... Que você não é capaz... Que se você não fizer essa música vai se sentir um completo fracassado por não conseguir fazer o que sempre sonhou. Você se sente desapontado por ter que concordar com os outros que isso não é seu destino!

Kakashi olha perplexo para a garota. Uma expressão de raiva consome seus olhos negros.

- Quem é você pra falar assim comigo?

- Eu não sou ninguém. – fala Takari agora olhando profundamente nos olhos de ônix do garoto. Kakashi podia senti-la invadir sua alma com aqueles olhos vidrados. Ele podia ver que ela estava o lendo por completo.

- Por que você tem essa certeza que pode me compreender?

- Eu não tenho. Apenas te observo. – ela fez uma pausa e sussurrou – Na distância.

- Eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Por que você não me ajuda de uma vez por todas? – pergunta Kakashi inconformado com a passividade de Takari.

- Eu te mostrei o caminho.

- Não é o suficiente! – reclama ele fazendo cara feia.

- Compor essa música não é a coisa que você mais deseja no momento? – pergunta ela quase que inaudivelmente.

- Sim. – responde ele encarando os pés.

- Então. Busque pelas palavras. Escute o som do seu coração. – fala ela quase que num suspiro.

- Mas...

- Faça isso. Amanha nos veremos de novo.

- Quem pode me garantir que você virá? – pergunta ele.

- Eu não estive aqui hoje? Apenas confie que você pode ouvir as palavras certas. Acredite em seu coração. – diz ela friamente. Aquelas palavras não combinavam com Takari. Ela falando assim a fazia parecer artificial demais, teórica demais no assunto de "coração".

Takari se levanta do banco e sai caminhando em direção à saída da escola.

- Adeus! – grita Kakashi vendo ela se perder na distância.

"Ela é uma louca! O que estou fazendo... Eu devo estar desesperado demais pra acreditar nessa garota!" pensa ele franzindo a testa. E então ele vai embora para sua casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Under the Moonlight.**

O Hatake não compreendia as palavras de Takari. E pior, não compreendia o porquê de estar dando ouvidos a ela. Ele pensava a cada hora que se passava o quando Takari era louca, ou se fazia ser, que ficava se escondendo na escola e fugindo de falar com os outros. Mas por que ela não fugia dele? Essa pergunta atormentava cada vez mais a consciência de Kakashi, criando inúmeras hipóteses sobre a razão de a menina estar agindo diferente com ele. Tudo bem que ela fugia de seus olhares e abaixava o rosto para seu sorriso, mas mesmo assim era ele a única pessoa que fora capaz de lhe dizer algumas palavras.

- Cara, é você que tá louco! – falava Hayate. – Não me diga que você levou a sério aquele lance do "escute seu coração"?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Kakashi.

- Tenha paciência, Prateado! – disse Genma. Prateado era o apelido de Kakashi desde que ele entrara na escola, há algum tempo atrás. Os três, juntamente com Asuma estavam na garagem da casa do Hatake para ensaiar.

- Uma coisa é certa, Kakashi, nada sai sob pressão. – falou Asuma brincando. – Muito menos uma música. Vê se relaxa! Se a gente não tocar uma inédita a gente toca na próxima...

- Não vai ter próxima! – falou Kakashi interrompendo-o. – Será que vocês não entendem que já tá na hora de agente mostrar algum trabalho? Vocês não querem ter uma banda de rock?! Então! Precisamos trabalhar!

- Não estressa, Kakashi! Pára de levar tudo tão a sério...

- E a banda não é algo sério, Asuma? – Kakashi aumentava a sua voz. – Você está mais interessado nas garotas o que em tocar!

- Ora, não fale comigo nesse tom! – disse Asuma também aumentando a voz. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Se você se importasse com a banda eu não teria! – gritou Kakashi.

- Quem disse que eu não me importo?! – responde Asuma também gritando.

- Gente, parem de brigar! – falou Genma com a voz alterada.

- Eu só tô querendo dizer que essa banda de rock não é uma brincadeira! – resmungou Kakashi alto.

- Você tá é querendo impor regras pra gente! Regras que não fazem o menor sentido! – gritou Asuma.

- Tudo bem! – falou Kakashi. – Ensaio encerrado!

- Tudo bem! – resmungou Asuma.

Kakashi saiu pisando duro da garagem. Quando entrou em casa, bateu com força a porta e foi subindo pelas escadas. Asuma foi embora, junto com Hayate no carro de Genma.

- Droga! – bradou Kakashi chutando uma cadeira. Ele sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Por que eles não entendem?!

Ele ficou assim por um tempo, com a cabeça baixa e os dedos entrelaçados em meio a seus cabelos cor de prata. Kakashi se sentia frustrado, com raiva e pesaroso por ter brigado com seus amigos.

Até que, ele olha a seu lado e vê a folha que ele escrevera as últimas frases que Takari pedira. "Em quem acreditar?" pensou incrédulo Kakashi.

Ele abre a sacada de seu quarto e senta-se ao chão. Kakashi ergue o olhar para os céus. Uma lua brilhante se encontrava alta naquele manto marinho estrelado. Já era noite e as luzes da cidade estavam acesas. Ele encosta a cabeça na parece a suas costas e permanece descrente a encarar o horizonte.

Realmente a pressão o incomodava. Ele precisava desligar-se desses problemas pequenos para conseguir seu sonho. Ele sonhava alto demais. E isso o fazia fraquejar de medo da queda alta que poderia ter.

- Será que vai dar certo? – falou para si mesmo.

Ele pensava no seu futuro. Em breve estaria saindo da escola e ele tinha certeza que queria somente tocar guitarra pelo resto de sua vida. Contudo, a realidade o prendia no chão. Seu pai queria que ele fosse para a faculdade, ou melhor, exigia que isso fosse cumprido. E o pior, Kakashi desagradava totalmente da idéia. O que fazer?

- O que vocês têm a me dizer? – perguntou ele esperando alguma resposta do universo. Porém essa resposta nunca veio, e mais uma vez constelações mudas permaneciam sobre sua cabeça.

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando fazer que nenhum pensamento passasse por sua cabeça. Mas ele não pôde conter as imagens que percorriam sua cabeça. Takari andando nos jardins sozinha naquele dia frio em que ele a vira pela primeira vez... Ela encarando o nada com aquela expressão de vazio... Aqueles olhos azuis dela vidrado nos seus, decifrando sua alma por completo... Seu leve sorriso de lado... Sua saída discreta e melancólica... Seus mistérios por detrás daquela pele pálida... Suas tristezas ocultas por aquela voz fraca e sussurrada...

Por que será que a imagem dela não saía de sua cabeça? Justamente agora em que ele estava sozinho, sonhando acordado. Seria possível que ele estivesse... Não. É muita falta de bom senso e racionalidade. Mas mesmo assim, a voz de Takari dizendo "apenas escute seu coração" ainda tocava interruptamente nos seus ouvidos.

Até que, finalmente ele pega aquela folha de papel já amassada e escreve os seguintes versos:

" Tonight the sky above

Reminds me of you, love

Walking through wintertime

Where the star all shine

The angel on the stairs

Will tell you that I was there

Under the front porch light

On a mystery night"

"Esta noite, o céu acima

Me lembra de você, amor

Andando através do inverno

Quando todas as estrelas brilham

O anjo na escada

Irá dizer que eu estive aí

Sob a sacada frente à luz

Em uma noite misteriosa."


	7. Chapter 7

**Excuses and Apologizes**

Kakashi chegou mais cedo na escola e decidiu que deveria se desculpar com Genma e Hayate. Ele foi esperá-los no estacionamento da escola. Genma estacionou seu carro prateado numa vaga e, quando já estavam fora do veiculo, encontraram-se com Kakashi.

- Você chegou cedo. – comentou Hayate.

- O que eu tenho a dizer não pode esperar o intervalo. – falou Kakashi.

- E o que é? – perguntou Genma.

- Desculpa. Fui rude ontem. E hostil. Vocês não deviam ter ouvido aquilo.

- Tá tudo bem. – falou Hayate.

- É. A gente te desculpa. Nós nem vamos de denunciar pro Tribunal da Inquisição... – disse Genma animado. Kakashi sorriu agradecido e também da piada do amigo.

- Hoje vai ter o ensaio que eu cancelei. – disse.

- Ok. – falou Genma. E os três foram para a aula. O tempo estava mais frio que o comum. O céu permanecia cinzento sem nenhum vestígio do sol.

Os horários seguintes que tiveram foram um tanto cansativos. Até que, finalmente o horário do almoço chegou. Parecia que o relógio nesse dia se movia mais devagar que o de costume. Kakashi, Genma e Hayate foram se sentar numa mesa para comer, e então o Hatake vê algo que o chama a atenção.

Caminhando cuidadosamente entre as pessoas vinha a garota que estava nos pensamentos de Kakashi na noite anterior. Takari como sempre se vestiu de preto, o que fazia sua pele alva se destacar na multidão; estava indo na direção da saída do refeitório. Kakashi se levantou rapidamente, com medo de perdê-la de vista. Honestamente, ele desejava poder conversar com ela, ou apenas ter certeza de que ontem a reunião que tiveram fosse real.

Antes de sair, ele murmurou algo como "Preciso falar com uma pessoa".

E ele sai andando depressa, esbarrando nas pessoas, com medo de perder Takari de vista. Ele possivelmente queria ter a confirmação de que ela falaria com ele. Mais, infortunadamente alguém o impede de continuar seu caminho.

- Kakashi! – fala aquela voz feminina. – Onde você tá indo nessa pressa?

O garoto vira-se e encontra Anko parada ao seu lado. Logo atrás dela, estão Yuugao, a garota mais inteligente da turma e Kurenai, a garota que encantara Asuma.

- Eu preciso falar com você Kakashi! – disse Anko em um tom imperativo.

- Agora eu... – ele olha procurando por Takari, mas a garota não estava mais lá. Desaparecera como fumaça no ar.

- É só por alguns minutinhos... Será possível que você não poderia me dar apenas uns minutinhos de sua atenção? – ela faz questão de enfatizar os diminutivos que usara.

- Tudo bem. – responde o garoto.

- Bem, eu vou ser direta. Você já tem acompanhante para o Baile de Inverno?

- Não. – respondeu ele. – Quer dizer, na verdade eu vou tocar, então não seria legal levar uma garota...

- Por que você não me leva? – interrompe Anko. Na verdade ela era muito indiscreta e inconveniente. – Eu estou esperando que você me convide há séculos... – e às vezes ela é mortalmente hiperbólica.

- Olha Anko, não me leve a mal, mas eu não vou convidar ninguém para o baile... Por enquanto.

- A gente não precisa dançar, mas eu acho que quando seu show terminar, a gente podia ficar juntos... – ela o interrompe novamente como se ele não tivesse sequer aberto a boca.

- Anko. – fala Kakashi lentamente fazendo questão de enfatizar cada sílaba para que parecesse o mais claro possível. – Eu não posso ir com você.

- Mas por que não? – pergunta ela histérica. – Você já tem companhia? Quem é ela?

- Não tem ninguém. – diz ele mansamente. – Você é uma garota incrível, é aquela com quem todos os garotos querem dançar, mas eu não posso te convidar para o baile.

- Por que não? – pergunta ela ainda desesperada.

É feito silencia. Seria essa a hora em que Kakashi seria obrigado a expor suas razões? Ele deveria contar a ela dos sentimentos do seu amigo? Ele devia contar a Anko que quem era apaixonado por ela era Genma e não ele? Kakashi então pensava rapidamente, tentando achar uma desculpa apropriada. Mas apenas invenções esfarrapadas percorriam sua mente. Até que, ele encontra uma. Deveria falar? Provavelmente ela acabaria com os sentimentos de Anko e com sua auto-estima. Tinha receio de feri-la. E infelizmente, ele profana as seguintes palavras:

- Desculpe Anko, mas você não faz meu tipo de garota. – a menina para chocada com o que ouvira. Apenas o sinal batendo a avisar o término do almoço quebra o gélido silêncio.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Kakashi simplesmente diz isso sai caminhando em direção ao Laboratório de Química.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviravolta. **

- Não sou o tipo dele? – pergunta Anko paralisada com o comentário de Kakashi. Seus olhos castanhos estavam esbugalhados e chocados. Ela e as amigas ainda estavam no meio da cantina. Elas tinham esquecido-se completamente que teriam aula e continuavam aparvalhadas com a revelação.

- Isso é impossível! – disse Yuugao chegando mais próximo de Anko. – Você é o tipo de todos!

As três permaneceram quietas. Anko olha pensativa. Não era plausível esse acontecimento. Ela era a garota mais popular da escola. A mais bonita. A chefe das líderes de torcida. A melhor aluna em biologia. E a garota que maus recebera flertes de garotos em toda escola. Mas por que ele? Justo com ele deveria ser diferente? Eram essas as indagações mais freqüentes no interior de Anko.

- Como ele te dispensou assim? – perguntou Kurenai abismada. A garota novata já tinha se tornado amiga de Anko e, por vir da capital do país, a Yuuhi logo conquistou espaço na lista d contatos da garota.

- Eu... eu não sei. – murmurou Anko.

- Vejamos... Ele disse que não podia te convidar. Mas não que não queria. – falou Yuugao tentando animar a amiga.

- E aquilo que ele disse sobre você não ser o tipo dele deve ter sido apenas uma forma dele fugir de te encarar. – completou Kurenai.

- Não se esqueça Anko que o Kakashi é extremamente tímido. Eu nunca vi ele flertando com ninguém. – disse Yuugao.

- Será que ele é gay? – perguntou Anko assustada. As outras garotas também se assustaram com a hipótese da amiga.

- Duvido muito que seja. – falou Yuugao franzindo a testa.

- É... Isso é idiotice da minha cabeça. Fantasias apenas pra tentar justificar porque ele me dispensou. – diz a garota.

- Eu ainda acho que foi uma desculpa pra não te encarar. – disse Kurenai.

- Eu também. – concordou Yuugao.

- Mas por quê? Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Anko.

- Eu posso estar errada, mas quem sabe ele não estivesse com vergonha de te chamar para ir ao baile? – disse Kurenai.

- É. E ele pode estar preparando uma surpresa para o dia... – complementou Yuugao.

- Será? Será que ele gosta de mim? – Anko ainda estava confusa.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. Algo que as mortais sempre fazem pra desvendar os segredos desses príncipes. – falou Yuugao sorrindo levemente.

- E o que é?

- Faça ciúmes nele. – diz a garota displicentemente. – Então você vai ver. Se ele demonstrar insegurança, raiva ou demasiado interesse na sua relação, pode ter certeza que ele gosta de você.

- Isso me parece perverso. – disse Kurenai. – Você vai usar um outro garoto para provocar ciúmes no Kakashi?

- Por que não? – diz a Mitarashi sorrindo.

- Mas tem que ser alguém próximo. – informa Yuugao. Anko olha para o lado. As três tinham deixado a cantina e tinham ido para a aula de Educação Física. Anko permanece a encarar Genma;

- Quem sabe essa pessoa não possa ser o melhor amigo dele? – diz ela devastadoramente.

- Vocês ainda vão provocar uma briga. – falou Kurenai. – Não deviam fazer isso.

- O que tem de mais, Kurenai? – pergunta Anko inocentemente. – Eu só vou me divertir um pouquinho com o Genma. Além do mais, ele é bem bonito. – ela solta uma gargalhada perversa.

Podia até ser que as garotas se decepcionem com o desenrolar dessa história de amor. Seria nostálgico para elas descobrir que elas não compreendem tão bem os garotos quanto acham. Mas em todo caso, sempre existem masoquistas que preferem sentir prazer com a decepção e a dor e sempre haverá aquele tipo de ingênuo que adora mergulhar numa ilusão fantasiosa. Um dos maiores erros do ser humano é pensar que ele é capaz de decifrar os sentimentos do outro. Pois, afinal, sentimentos são fáceis de mudar.

São apenas suposições hipotéticas. Nada disso é real. O possível amor de Kakashi por Anko é, em fato, platônico e arquitetado na mente daquelas garotas. E pobre Genma, que será usado inutilmente para causar ciúmes que nunca existiram alem da imaginação de Anko, Kurenai e Yuugao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surpresas.**

Kakashi esperava ansiosamente para que a aula terminasse. Ele queria mostrar a Takari o que ele conseguira escrever no dia anterior e, acima de tudo ele queria escapar daquela cara perplexa e inconformada de Anko. Não adiantava. O Hatake sabia que ele possivelmente quebrara os sentimentos da garota, mas, enfim, talvez fosse essa a coisa certa a se fazer ao invés de ficar dando falsas esperanças a ela.

O garoto também precisava torcer para que Asuma estivesse lá quando o sinal tocar. Com certeza, o garoto-problema estaria encostado naquela árvore implorando para que um milagre acontecesse e Kurenai fosse falar com ele. E Kakashi queria acima de tudo se desculpar com o amigo.

O horário da aula de Química no laboratório já estava quase terminando e em seguida, eles teriam a matéria de Estudos Sociais. A aula foi extremamente chata. Tudo bem que à vezes o garoto deu breves cochilos sobre o livro pesado, mas nada se comparava ao sono que Hayate estava tendo desde a hora que ele entrara na sala.

Até que, finalmente, aquele sinal tocou avisando mais um dia de escola terminado. Kakashi mal acaba de colocar os cadernos dentro da pasta e já sai correndo pelos corredores. Por hora, tropeça em seus próprios pés ou naqueles pequenos degraus incômodos a qualquer apressado. É de se convir que essa obsessão por não perder seus compromissos era extremamente paradoxal com o Hatake. Viver nessa pressa contínua está ao longe de ser o feitio dele.

Mas essa era uma forma de enganar sua própria personalidade, em busca de um refúgio na correria para apenas escapar dos olhares, dos rostos e dos comentários das pessoas. Corria somente para que a velocidade ocultasse seu olhar apreensivo, como se isso fosse possível para ele esconder seus medos.

- Asuma! – grita Kakashi. – Até que enfim te encontrei!

O garoto está ofegante e para junto ao amigo que está encostado no muro do prédio principal da escola, onde está o Sarutobi olhando em meio aos rostos de alunos a procura mais uma vez da garota de olhos vermelhos.

- Kakashi... – fala o garoto surpreso com a pressa do garoto. – Por que você ta correndo assim? Você não é disso... Não é você que fica dizendo que o relógio estraga a vida do ser humano? – Asuma solta uma gargalhada prolongada.

- Digo isso mesmo Asuma, mas é que correr está me dando a impressão de que os meus objetivos se aproximarão! Além do mais, tem umas pessoas que eu não estou afim de ver hoje. Pelo menos por enquanto... Mas não é isso que eu vim te falar.

- Então o que é?

- Pelo visto você não ficou chateado comigo né? Tudo bem que eu fui um completo babaca ontem. Eu tava de cabeça cheia e não pensei no que eu ia dizer e...

- Ta tudo bem Prateado! – interrompe Asuma. – Essas coisas acontecem. Não precisa de tanta formalidade assim...

- Me desculpa. – diz Kakashi olhando profundamente nos olhos negros de Asuma.

- Ta tudo bem. Eu já disse. Mas agora eu tenho que ir Kashi. Digamos que eu quero ver a minha musa de novo... – ele gargalha mais uma vez.

- Musa? Já está nesse nível? – pergunta Kakashi rindo.

- Ora, Kakashi... Eu não consigo tirar essa garota da minha cabeça... Você acredita que eu ando até sonhando com aqueles olhos vermelhos... – ele suspira e olha para o céu. – Lá vem ela mais uma vez andando em meio a multidão. – ele fala isso praticamente para si mesmo, nem se dando conta da presença de Kakashi.

- Tudo bem. Vou te deixar sozinho... Tenho que ir. – diz o Hatake. Porém, Asuma sequer presta atenção, pois está fortemente focado em Kurenai.

Kakashi logo segue seu rumo novamente. Ele vai em direção àquelas mesas que ele se reuniu com Takari. Talvez hoje ela reconhecesse seu progresso e desse algum crédito à produção do garoto. Ou talvez ela se transformasse numa crítica rude e veemente. Mas isso só ficando cara a cara com ela.

Já nas mesas, Takari o esperava com a cabeça baixa. Ela parecia mais triste que o normal. Tinha a expressão de alguém que em breve iria se debulhar em lágrimas. Seu rosto estava sufocado de tristeza e sua energia era mais melancólica do que Kakashi jamais vira.

- Você está bem? – pergunta ele chegando próximo à garota.

- Sim. – responde ela com a voz fraca. – Estou bem.

Contudo, a palavra "bem" não combinava com sua entonação e seu brilho nos olhos. Ela estava sofrendo e Kakashi apenas ficava imaginando o porquê. Isso era em vão. Takari jamais falaria o que a angustiava. O garoto se contentou então em dar apenas um sorriso confortável a ela, junto com um olhar enternecido.

Takari mais uma vez abaixou o olhar e fitou os pés.

- Você escreveu? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse Kakashi olhando preocupadamente para a cabeça baixa da garota. – Mas antes, me fala o que está acontecendo com você.

- Não é nada. – ela prontifica-se a responder.

- Claro que é. – ele responde. – É óbvio que tem algo te entristecendo.

- Não tem nada. Eu já disse. – teima ela.

- Você é muito cabeça dura. Por que você não me fala. Eu sou seu amigo, não? – insiste Kakashi.

- Amigo... – repete ela quase que não abrindo os lábios para pronunciar tal palavra. Após o garoto ver o quanto Takari ficara abalada com a palavra ele reconhece que tinha dito uma bobagem.

- Desculpa... é que... eu to preocupado com você... você está com uma cara hoje... – tenta ele.

- Eu já disse que não é nada. Por favor...

- Eu quero que você confie em mim, Takari. – ele pronuncia lentamente o nome da garota.

- Por favor, não me faça acreditar que... – começa ela. Porém ela pára como se fosse impedida de continuar.

- Acreditar em que? – continua a indagar Kakashi.

- Por favor... Kakashi... Me deixe... em paz. – ela diz isso lentamente. Por um momento Kakashi percebeu que os lhos de Takari ficaram cheios de água, mas na mesma hora pareceram duros. Talvez fosse impressão, mas o garoto sentia que estava prestes a descobrir algo a respeito da Uchiha.

- Por incrível que possa parecer eu... – começa Kakashi.

- Não diga nada. – interrompe Takari quase que adivinhando o que ele iria dizer.

- Eu me importo com você! – fala ele não obedecendo a garota. Ela ergue seus olhos e olha firmemente para Kakashi. O garoto não desvia seus olhos, pelo contrário, continua firme em seu olhar.

- Você veio aqui pela música não foi? – fala ela com uma ponta de desdém na voz. – É apenas isso. Vamos lá. Eu quero ver a música.

A feição dela mudara de fragilidade para firmeza. Ela agora estava dura em seus olhos. Toda aquela humanidade que aparecera em seu rosto deixara de existir para dar lugar mais uma vez à feição de uma Takari fria e sem sentimentos.

- Tudo bem. – responde Kakashi. O garoto tira um papel amassado do bolso e coloca sobre a mesa.

- Você ainda ta de cara amarrada. – reclama Takari.

- Você me dá motivos ora... – Kakashi faz uma carranca.

- Desculpa... Eu não imaginava que você ia ficar assim...

- Por que você não confia em mim, Takari? – pergunta ele firmemente.

- Não é isso... Eu não posso te falar... Mas eu confio sim em você... Confio como eu nunca confiei em ninguém antes. – diz ela quase que inaudivelmente. Kakashi se surpreende com tamanha mudança de personalidade da garota.

Ele agora tinha quase certeza que Takari possuía algum transtorno de personalidade. Como alguém podia mudar tão radicalmente de humor assim? Na mesma hora que ela se encontrava triste, ela ficava ríspida, frágil, irônica, humana, sentimental, fria... Era um poço de sentimentos desvairados sem ordem alguma. Talvez a mente dela estivesse um caos.

- Eu queria conseguir poder te entender. – diz Kakashi. – Você é uma garota complicada demais. Inconstante...

Takari sorri um tanto sem graça. Na verdade ela estava começando a ficar com medo das afirmações do Hatake. Provavelmente ele diria logo que ela devia procurar um psiquiatra com uma boa dose de remédios, pois a racionalidade dela estava por um fio. Mas não foi isso que exatamente aconteceu.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – perguntou Kakashi. Takari assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vá em frente.

- Ok. – fala o Hatake franzindo a testa. – Esse é um segredo meu. Desde quando eu era criança, logo depois que a minha mãe morreu, eu consegui ouvir.

- Ouvir o que? – pergunta ela.

- Os sons. Eu podia escutar as músicas vindo de dentro das pessoas... Ok... Pareço um lunático não é?

- Não mais que eu. – disse Takari.

- Que bom... – respira aliviado. – Mas então, era como se cada pessoa representasse uma música para mim, sabe... E, de alguma forma, depois que ela se foi, eu acostumei olhar para a lua todas as noites e implorar aos céus que ela voltasse. Eu era uma criança. E minha mãe morreu. Às vezes eu chorava, mas nada do que eu pedia ao universo acontecia. Ela nunca veio até mim... falou comigo de novo... Mas mesmo assim, eu acreditava na presença dela. Eu olhava a lua e ficava pensando no rosto da minha mãe... Até que, eu escutava uma canção... vinha do nada... Eu pensava que podia ser ela falando para que eu parasse de chorar... Então, a partir desse momento, comecei a olhar as pessoas como se fossem uma música.

- Quando ela morreu? – perguntou Takari.

- Quando eu tinha seis anos. Mas ela sempre esteve comigo...

- Eu acredito em você Kakashi. – pela primeira vez Takari pronunciara o nome do garoto.

- Você não acha que eu to louco, ou drogado ou bêbado, não é?

- Não. Eu não acho isso... – ela sorri. – Mas então você associa pessoas às músicas?

- Na verdade as músicas se associam a elas sozinhas. O que você tem que fazer é observar. – falou Kakashi.

- Você realmente entende o mistério dos sons, das músicas... Você um dia será um grande compositor. – fala Takari olhando para o nada.

- Acho isso muito distante...

- Mas que música você acha que representa você? – indagou Takari projetando um sorriso.

- Hun... – murmurou pensativo. – Não sei. Nunca parei pra pensar... Mas quem sabe uma do U2. Stuck in a Moment (Preso em um momento)

- Discordo. – disse Takari. – Acho que Aerosmith combina mais com você.

- Aerosmith?! – fala ele surpreso. – Sério?

- Pode apostar que sim...

- Qual música Takari?

A garota sorri, com os olhos apertados. Morde o lábio e suspira. Os dois conversavam como velhos amigos. Nem parecia que se conheceram no dia anterior.

- Digamos que é você que deveria saber isso não é? – disse Takari. – Você é quem faz isso.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso... Pra você eu lembro uma música do Aerosmith. Mas qual? – Kakashi fala pensativo. – Crazy?

- Eu não vou falar. Um dia você descobre.

- Por favor! – implora ele.

- Mas antes, me diga qual música me lembra pra você. – pede ela.

- Uma do Metallica. – responde Kakashi.

- Metallica? – surpreende-se Takari.

- Nothing Else Matters. – diz ele. – "Nada mais importa".

- Mas por que essa música? – pergunta a garota confusa.

- Exatamente pelo título. Você é exatamente a personificação da frase "Nada mais importa".

- O que você ta querendo falar com isso? – diz ela um tanto assustada.

- Você é muito inconstante. E eu sou incapaz de decifrar seus pensamentos, suas ações e suas reações. Veja só o que a música diz: "Nunca me abri desse jeito. A vida é nossa. Vivemos como quisermos. Essas palavras eu apenas digo. E nada mais importa. Confiança eu procurei e encontrei em você. E a cada dia algo novo. Mente aberta para uma visão diferente. E nada mais importa. Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem. Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem. E eu sei."

Takari permanece calada por um instante, fitando o chão. Kakashi permanece a cantar a música.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
Hold these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  


Para a surpresa da garota Kakashi tinha uma voz demasiadamente linda. Ela nunca imaginara que ele cantava tão bem. Takari chegara de ficar arrepiada com as últimas frases da música. Mas mesmo assim ela apenas olhava para o chão. O garoto era encantador. Sua voz era bela demais para ser verdade. Até que esse momento de hipnose passou e Kakashi se calou. Takari permaneceu confusa.

- Estou te aborrecendo? – perguntou ele vendo a expressão da garota.

- Não. – responde Takari fracamente. – Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir. Mostre-me sua música.

Kakashi abre o papel dobrado e lê seus versos com aquela voz apaixonante. Rouca e afinada:

" _Tonight the sky above_

_Reminds me of you, love_

_Walking through wintertime_

_Where the star all shine_

_The angel on the stairs_

_Will tell you that I was there_

_Under the front porch light_

_On a mystery night"_

"_Esta noite, o céu acima_

_Me lembra de você, amor_

_Andando através do inverno_

_Quando todas as estrelas brilham_

_O anjo na escada_

_Irá dizer que eu estive aí_

_Sob a sacada frente à luz_

_Em uma noite misteriosa."_

Takari se cala por um momento, envolta ainda por aquelas palavras pronunciadas daquele jeito tão doce e encantador. Ela está confusa e com medo do que está sentindo.

- O que você achou? – pergunta Kakashi finalmente. A garota não responde de imediato. Até que ela abre a boca para dizer:

- Encantador. Ficou incrível essa estrofe. Você realmente tem talento. Meus parabéns Kakashi. Você entendeu como se compõe.

O garoto fica vermelho e sorri sem graça. Fita o papel em suas mãos e murmura um obrigado. Começa a cair uma fina garoa sobre a cabeça dos dois.

- Elas tem razão. – diz Takari como se fosse para si mesma. – Você é todo cheio de charme...

- Ãhn? O que você disse? – ele ainda estava concentrado no elogio que ela fizera sobre a música. Talvez por sorte ele não ouvira o comentário da garota.

- Nada. – responde Takari escondendo seu olhar. Ela se levanta da mesa. – Eu tenho que ir. Adeus.

- Mas vai chover Takari! Você devia esperar... – fala Kakashi.

- A chuva nunca me espera. Por que devo esperá-la? Não faz mal algum sair por aí com um pouco de garoa... Adeus.

Ela começa a caminhar e diz:

- Amanhã. A gente se vê. – a expressão de tristeza tomou conta do semblante e da voz da garota. Até que, ela desaparece de vista.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cada um por si.**

"Grande coisa..." pensava Kakashi atordoado em sua costumeira sacada fitando mais uma vez aquele papel com seu início de música. Seus olhos frustrados passavam de um lado para o outro. "Por que eu não consigo entender aquela garota?"

O Hatake permanecia inconformado com as atitudes de Takari. Ele tentava ao menos compreender as reações da garota. Por que ela muda de humor assim? Isso o cansava. Ele almejava tanto que Takari virasse para ele e contasse todos os seus medos, segredos e alegrias. Ele queria que ela o visse. O reconhecesse ao menos. E por que ela tinha de ser tão fria?

- Que saco! – resmunga Kakashi. – Pelo visto não vai sair nada de música hoje. - O garoto então recolhe os papéis espalhados pela sacada e vai tomar banho.

À noite cai uma chuva pesada. Kakashi deita-se em sua cama e se aconchega com o pesado cobertor. Na verdade uma tempestade se forma além daquelas janelas. Raios, trovões pairavam sobre a cidade. E o garoto não conseguia dormir. Faltava praticamente uma semana para o tão falado Baile de Inverno. Sua música não estava pronta, nem o seu destino.

Em meio a seus pensamentos desvairados a tempestade aumenta. O vento ricocheteia na janela e os raios iluminam o quarto. Imagens percorrem sua mente. Seus amigos... Takari... a letra da música... Anko... a faculdade... seu pai. Tudo tão distante e perto demais. Até que enfim, ele dorme ao som dessa chuva que não quer passar.

Amanhece em Middletown. O chão está molhado e o céu cinzento paira na cidade. O garoto de cabelos cinzentos ainda está caminhando pelas ruas rumo ao colégio.

- Mas um dia chuvoso e nublado. – reclama ele para si mesmo.

Ele chega à escola. Nada de diferente naquele ambiente tedioso a não ser os anúncios do Baile de Inverno pendurados em todas as paredes. Eram avisos de que a festa se aproximava, algo que Kakashi queria retardar ao máximo. Anúncios eram feitos a todo momento no alto-falante avisando aos sensatos para que arrumassem um par o mais rápido possível.

- Mais essa... – reclamava Hayate rabiscando um papel. – Além de ter que vir nesse Baile a gente tem que convidar uma garota...

- Eu já disse que a gente não precisa fazer isso. – fala Kakashi pela enésima vez. – A gente vai tocar...

- Mas o que você ta pensando hein, Kakashi? Que eu não vou dançar com ninguém? Que eu quero só tocar e ir embora? Claro que não! Eu quero aproveitar a festa também! – reclama Genma.

- Tudo bem gente... Mas é que o Hayate reclama muito! Por que você mesmo não vai chamar uma garota? – pergunta o Hatake.

- Humpf! – murmura – Qual garota vai querer ir comigo? Você fala isso né Kakashi mas você recebeu quinhentos convites pra ir!

- Isso é mentira! – disse Kakashi.

- Não é não. De nós você foi o único que foi convidado e ainda por cima dispensou a garota. – disse Genma emburrado.

- Dispensei porque ela é a garota que você gosta. – responde Kakashi.

- Aff... Eu sou mesmo um perdedor... – reclama ele olhando para o teto.

Genma estava inquieto e chateado. Por que ele ia gostar justamente dela? Ela não o quer e ele sabe disso... "Mulheres..." pensa Genma "São complicadas..." E nessa sua divagação algo o surpreende.

- Genma?! – chama aquela voz conhecida e popular.

Os três amigos se viram e vêem Anko um pouco atrás deles. Kakashi suspira cansado de ter que encarar ela mais uma vez. Hayate olha com desprezo para a garota. Possivelmente ele estava com inveja de uma garota ter convidado seu amigo. Genma vira-se como se ela não tivesse falado o nome dele.

- Já vamos deixar você e o Kakashi à sós. – diz o garoto de cabelos loiros.

- Não é com o Kakashi que eu vim falar. – fala Anko abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Genma você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Os três permanecem aparvalhados com a frase da garota, dita obviamente muito alto, de forma a chamar a atenção de todos os estudantes que estavam por perto.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Genma transtornado.

- Se você quer ir ao baile comigo. – responde Anko olhando firmemente para Kakashi.

Genma olha para os outros dois amigos em busca de ajuda. Hayate balança os braços e Kakashi sequer faz um movimento. Anko pergunta de novo:

- Você vai comigo ou eu vou ter que pedir outra pessoa?

- Eu... eu... eu vou. – responde Genma com um fio de voz.

- Ok então Genma-kun! – disse Anko indo na direção do garoto e dando um leve beijo na bochecha. Antes de sair ela acena para Kakashi e seque seu rumo.

- Você viu isso? – pergunta Genma paralisado e um tanto vermelho pela ação da garota.

- Ela te convidou... – falou Hayate ainda aborrecido.

- Algum problema Kakashi? – pergunta Genma voltando a si e olhando que o amigo estava pensativo.

- Não. Nada... – responde. – Vamos para a aula.

Os três então se encaminham para a sala de Geometria no fim do corredor. Quando entram eles buscam um lugar perto da janela para que possam contemplar a paisagem dos jardins.

Yuugao entra na sala sozinha e senta-se atrás de Hayate. A garota tem o olhar baixo e bem apreensivo. O típico olhar de quem está planejando falar algo há dias.

"Será que eu devo..." pensava Yuugao olhando de relance para Hayate. "Será que ele vai aceitar? E se ele já tiver companhia?" Ela mordia o lábio inferior e apertava com força um lápis que estava na sua mão.

Ela continua a encarar aqueles cabelos castanhos debaixo de uma bandana à sua frente. Yuugao estava desconcertada demais e tremia. "Por que isso?" continuou a pensar. "Quando terminar essa aula eu crio coragem e falo com ele."

A garota de cabelos roxos e longos ficou presa nesse dilema durante toda aula de Geometria. O professor reclamou bastante da falta de atenção da aluna mais brilhante da sala e Yuugao só pedia mais e mais desculpas por não saber a resposta do exercício. Até que nesse ritmo, o sinal tocou avisando o fim dessa aula.

Ela ainda está sentada rígida em sua carteira quando vê Hayate se levantando um tanto cansado. Yuugao percebe o garoto indo embora, quando de repente levanta-se derrubando seu material da mesa.

- Hayate. – diz ela bem baixo.

O garoto vira-se e vê aquela garota às suas costas. Hayate faz feição de desentendimento e vira-se novamente.

- Hayate... – fala Yuugao um pouco mais alto. Agora ele teve certeza de que a ouvira falando seu nome e permanece com cara de "Por que ela está falando comigo?".

- Hun... Você ta falando comigo? – pergunta ele se entender.

- Sim – diz Yuugao ficando vermelha. Ela abaixa a cabeça e sua franja encobre seus olhos. – Eu... eu... eu queria te perguntar...

- Pode falar. – diz ele entediado para ela.

- Você já tem par? – ela está muito vermelha e com a cabeça baixa.

- Pra prova de biologia? Não. – diz ele enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu não to falando da prova. – disse Yuugao bem baixo.

- Achei que fosse. Até estranhei em ver você querendo fazer uma prova de dupla comigo... – ele olha a contragosto para o quadro cheio de exercícios que ele sequer copiara.

- Eu to falando do baile. – falou Yuugao quase que por um suspiro. Hayate volta-se para a garota. Ele está com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

- Você ta me convidando?

- Sim. – responde Yuugao depois de dar um suspiro prolongado.

- Mas por que você me convidaria?

- Ora! Não posso te convidar? – pergunta ela voltando a ter um tom autoritário.

- Acho que pode...

- Então você aceita?

- Tem outra escolha?

- Ora...

- Tudo bem...

Hayate ainda está confuso e desvia o olhar da garota. Yuugao murmura um "até mais" e sai correndo da sala. O garoto pega sua mochila e sai logo depois.

"Garota estranha." Pensa.

Depois disso o baixista da banda encontra-se com os dois amigos e conta do episódio estranho que acabara de vivenciar. Genma ria falando que Hayate estava pagando língua por ficar falando que ninguém o convidaria.

- E ela ainda é uma gata! – dizia Genma dando tapinhas nas costas de Hayate.

- Não mais que a Anko! – disse Hayate fazendo bico. – Não sei nem por que a Yuugao falou comigo... O que ela ia querer com alguém como eu?

- Vai ver ela tem uma queda por perdedores... – ria Kakashi.

- Os opostos se atraem amigo! – comentou Genma.

- Mas esse caso ta muito oposto. Quer dizer, ela é a garota mais inteligente da escola e eu sou o que mais fica de recuperação... Será que não tinha um partido melhor pra ela escolher? – disse Hayate.

- Vai ver ela gosta de você... – comentou Kakashi.

- Será? – Hayate disse olhando para o vazio.

Os garotos ficaram parados encarando o nada. Foram para as próximas aulas. Uma chuva forte caía sobre os jardins da escola. A grama alagava e agora estava em um tom barrento. As árvores finalmente já estavam praticamente sem folhas algumas e um vento frio entrava por todas as frestas, o que fez com que os professores ligassem o aquecedor.

O sinal tocou avisando o término desse dia de aula. Cada um fez seu rumo. Genma deu uma carona a Hayate e Kakashi permanecera na escola a fim de encontrar Takari. Porém, novamente no muro da escola, estava Asuma. O garoto estava bem agasalhado, com uma pesada jaqueta de couro com as golas levantadas para proteger suas orelhas do vento frio. O garoto tragava mais um cigarro para se manter aquecido. Os alunos todos já haviam ido embora, à exceção de uns poucos que permaneciam a esperar a carona dos pais.

No mesmo ponto de sempre estava Kurenai embaixo de um guarda-chuva vermelho. Asuma logo que vê a garota sai na chuva até alcançá-la. O garoto apaga seu cigarro e chega mais perto da menina. Kurenai sequer se moveu com a presença dele.

- Olá! – cumprimente Asuma abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso radiante. A garota não responde. Fica apenas quieta a encarar a rua. – Como vai você?

- Desculpa, mas eu não falo com estranhos. – diz Kurenai desviando o olhar.

- Sou Sarutobi Asuma. Não somos mais estranhos. – fala ele estendendo a mão para cumprimentar formalmente a garota. Ela abre mais um pouco aqueles olhos esbugalhados e se perde naquele sorriso contagiante de Asuma.

- Olá. – diz ela fracamente. – Sou Yuuhi Kurenai.

- Eu sei. – Asuma ainda sorria e a deixava hipnotizada.

Os dois então se perderam por longos minutos, um olhando os olhos do outro, analisando cada detalhe do rosto.

"Que cara lindo" pensava Kurenai.

"Ela está falando comigo" pensava Asuma.

Kurenai queria esquecer-se da realidade e ficar perdida por toda eternidade no encanto de Asuma. E o garoto ainda sentia-se enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos vermelhos. Eles ano queriam que esse momento acabasse. Estava tão profundo e lindo que por um instante eles se esqueceram dos pais, dos amigos e dos problemas pequenos.

- Você vai ao Baile de inverno? – perguntou Asuma fazendo com que Kurenai despertasse daquele encanto.

- Não sei. – responde ela.

- Às vezes eu não queria ter sido expulso da escola... Eu queria estar lá pra poder te ver todos os dias... – comenta ele.

- Mas você já me vê todos os dias. – diz Kurenai sorrindo.

- É mesmo... mas não é a mesma coisa. – ele faz uma pausa e encara o chão. – Bem, eu vou tocar no dia do baile. Sou o baterista da banda e se você quiser, na verdade, se você puder, eu queria que você me acompanhasse...

- Você ta me convidando para o Baile? – pergunta ela comovida. Kurenai ainda não havia recebido convite algum.

- Estou sim. – responde ele. – Você, Yuuhi Kurenai, me aceita como seu par no Baile de Inverno?

- Aceito. – responde a garota corada embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho.

Asuma sorri novamente e Kurenai abre um leve sorriso. A garota finalmente criara coragem e esquecera de todas as regras de seus pais e fora falar com Asuma. Talvez ela ficasse encrencada por isso. Mas com certeza valeria a pena por estar acompanhada por alguém tão encantador quanto Asuma.

De repente, o carro dos pais de Kurenai, o típico Mercedez azul-marinho para em frente à calçada. Do vidro dava para ver que a Sra. Yuuhi fazia cara feia para a filha.

- Adeus. – disse Kurenai. E assim a garota entra no carro e desaparece de vista.

Kakashi esperava por Takari se abrigando a chuva embaixo de uma árvore. Péssima idéia. O garoto insistia em permanecer molhado dos pés à cabeça. Ele não esperou por muito tempo até que viu Takari se aproximar. Ela estava muito encharcada.

- Céus... Você está muito molhada! – comentou Kakashi abrindo um sorriso ao vê-la.

- Humf... Isso não é uma tragédia... Normalmente quando se sai na chuva você fica assim. – esse era o mais perto que Takari chegava em ser "divertida".

- Você vai se resfriar desse jeito...

- Pare de se preocupar... É só a chuva...

- Mas depois se você morrer não quero que me culpem...

- Se eu morrer ninguém vai notar mesmo. – ela tinha um tom de deboche na voz.

- Vai sim! Eu vou! – protesta Kakashi.

- Você realmente devia notar coisas mais interessantes.

Fez-se silêncio. Os dois encaravam apenas o chão e um vento frio balançou seus cabelos. Algumas gotas caíam de cima das árvores e apesar de tanta água era uma visão bem romântica ver os dois naquele lugar.

- Você fez o resto da música? – perguntou ela.

- Não. – disse Kakashi sério.

- Então por que você veio aqui? – indagou Takari com cara de tédio.

- Porque eu queria te ver...

- Eu já disse que você não devia desperdiçar seu tempo comigo... – falou ela virando o rosto.

- Quem disse que estou desperdiçando... estar com você me faz bem. – disse Kakashi. – Quer dizer, já que eu não consigo de encontrar na escola, eu tenho que falar com você nessas reuniões...

- Olha Kakashi, eu não quero que você fique falando desse jeito comigo. – falou Takari séria.

- De que jeito? – pergunta ele confuso.

- Do jeito que você faz... me dando esperança de que eu sou importante...

- Mas você é!

- Pare de ser tão galante Kakashi... – reclama ela fazendo uma carranca.

- Galante?! – se surpreende o garoto.

- Você não fez a música não é? – Takari muda rapidamente de assunto.

- Não. – responde Kakashi ainda um tanto atordoado com o comentário da garota. – E lá vai você mudando de humor... É essa cara de aborrecida que a poucos instantes estava sonhadora...

- Do que você ta falando? – pergunta Takari começando a ficar brava.

- De nada Takari. De nada. – fala ele.

Mais uma vez o silêncio paira sobre os dois e eles voltam a não se encarar. Kakashi estava confuso com o que Takari falara. Quer dizer que ela o achava galante? Será que aquela garota começava a abrir seu coração para o Hatake?

- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. – fala Takari voltando a ter um semblante de tristeza.

- O que é?

- Eu vou para Nova York. – responde ela finalmente.

- Como assim? – o garoto se assunta e não deixa de expressar a surpresa em seus olhos.

- Hoje mesmo eu estou indo pra lá...

- Mas você vai voltar? – interrompe Kakashi um tanto assustado.

- Vou sim, Kakashi. – diz ela olhando para o chão.

- Quando?

- Dentro de alguns dias...

- Quantos dias? – agora o Hatake tinha entonação de desespero.

- Não sei. Talvez três. Ou cinco. Ou dez. – diz Takari incerta.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo? Como isso pode acontecer? – pergunta Kakashi desesperado.

- Olha Kakashi. – fala ela calmamente. – Eu podia simplesmente pegar minhas coisas e ir para Nova York se avisar ninguém e depois voltar. Mas eu tô aqui te falando que eu vou viajar. Eu to te avisando. Isso não conta?

- Não! Quanto tempo? Por que você vai? – indaga ele.

- Tem coisas que você não precisa saber Kakashi. Eu tenho que resolver uns problemas lá. Por causa do meu irmão. – fala ela bem devagar e baixo.

- Mas por que você tem que ir? Eu não quero que você vá...

- Ir não depende apenas de mim ou da sua vontade. Não há outro jeito. – diz Takari um tanto amargurada.

- Promete que você volta.

- Eu vou voltar. Do que você tem tanto medo Kakashi? – pergunta ela com os olhos apertados.

- Eu tenho medo que você vá e nunca mais volte. Sabe... que desapareça do nada como se você não tivesse nem existido. – fala ele.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou voltar.

- Mas e sobre a música? – pergunta ele se lembrando que ainda precisava da ajuda dela para compor.

- Você é capaz de fazer sozinho. Eu confio na sua capacidade. – Takari abaixa o olhar.

- Você promete que chega a tempo de me ver cantá-la? – pede ele quase que implorando.

- Receio que eu não vá ao baile...

- Eu queria oferecê-la a você. – interrompe Kakashi.

- Por favor não faça isso. A música é toda sua. Não me deve agradecer por nada. E só de pensar em escutar meu nome sendo dito no microfone já tremo toda.

- Tudo bem. Nada de microfones. Mas você vem para o baile? – continua a insistir Kakashi.

- Não sei. – ela suspira. – Bailes...

- Por favor. – ele pede mais uma vez com aqueles olhos brilhantes e impossíveis de não serem notados. Olhos persuasivos por demais que Takari lutava para não obedecer.

- Não sei. – fala ela novamente olhando para o chão.

- Prometa que você irá ver a música Takari. Faça esse favor a mim. Eu te imploro!

Nesse instante o garoto se ajoelha no chão todo molhado e segura a mão da garota. Ele ergue o rosto e olha profundamente nos olhos de Takari.

- Por favor Takari. Venha ao baile. – ele faz uma pausa. – Comigo.

Essa última palavra ele fala quase que num sussurro terrivelmente hipnotizador.

- Vou pensar. – diz ela.

Takari larga a mão de Kakashi e sai correndo na chuva. O Hatake permanece ajoelhado no chão vendo o vulto da garota sumir na imensidão dos jardins.

- Ela virá. – diz ele finalmente se levantando e indo embora para casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Day That Never Comes. **

- O que deu em você Kakashi? – perguntava Genma pela milésima vez ao garoto de cabelos prateados.

- Nada. – insistia o garoto.

- Essa é a quinta vez que a gente tem que repassar a música... Quantas vezes que a gente vai ter que falar que não são esses os acordes, Kakashi? – reclamava o loiro.

- Eu sei... Mas é que não dá... – falava Kakashi um tanto emburrado por errar mais uma vez no solo de guitarra.

- Cara, eu sei que você ta pressionado e tudo mais, mas eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. – falou Asuma.

- É Kakashi, relaxa. – disse Hayate. – Vamos tentar de novo.

- Desculpa gente, mas não dá mesmo. – falou o garoto por fim largando sua Les Paul em qualquer sugar e saindo da garagem.

- Ei, Kakashi! Espera! – falou Genma indo atrás do amigo.

- Deixa ele Gen... – falou Asuma. – Deixa ele em paz. O Kakashi ta precisando de um tempo.

Os três então permaneceram na garagem e resolveram continuar o ensaio se o vocalista. Kakashi foi para dentro da sua casa e se sentou no último degrau da escada. Apoiou sua cabeça nas suas mãos, fazendo com que todo seu cabelo ficasse para baixo. Ele apertou os olhos mais uma vez e respirou fundo.

Kakashi se sentia vazio, incapaz e arrasado. Falta apenas dois dias para o temido Baile de Inverno e ele sequer escrevera uma linha de sua música. Sua cabeça girava incansavelmente e o pavor de fracassar permanecia nos cômodos mais obscuros de sua mente.

"Talvez eles tivessem mesmo razão." Pensava. A "eles" Kakashi referia-se particularmente a uma única pessoa: seu pai. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ele reconhecer que era um fracasso total e que desistisse o quanto antes dessa utopia boba de ser um bom cantor. Ele estava a um passo de desistir de tudo que construíra até hoje, mas aqueles olhos que ainda permaneciam em sua memória o impedia de fraquejar. Aqueles olhos azuis, firmes, frios, medrosos que o fazia seguir em frente. Takari era o nome. A única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo compor aquela maldita música e a única capaz de motivá-lo a seguir seu sonho. Mas ela estava longe. Muito longe dali. Em algum lugar que Kakashi sequer podia imaginar.

Ela disse Nova York. Mas não era o suficiente. Quantos quilômetros teria a cidade, quantas ruas, quantas casas que ele mal podia supor onde ela estava. E o que ela podia estar fazendo? O garoto ocupava sua mente com tragédias, com suposições desvairadas sobre o paradeiro da garota. Mas nada o fazia ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Por que ela tinha que ser tão misteriosa? Por que ela não podia simplesmente dizer o que foi fazer naquela maldita cidade? Por quê?

E esse clima o deixava desconfortável. Dias cinzentos, nublados sem vida e chuvosos só tinham graça quando ele estava com ela. E ela conseguia trazer esperança da forma mais desesperada possível. Ela trazia alegria da forma mais nostálgica possível. Ela arrancava sorrisos dele, mesmo quando seus olhos traduziam a dor. E saudades... Como ela era boa em fazê-lo sentir saudades... Kakashi suspira profundamente sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Será que você vai voltar? – pergunta ele para si mesmo olhando para o nada.

Ele se sentia triste, como nunca sentira antes. E esse sentimento que ele jamais sentira antes o atormentava. O garoto desconhecia essa sensação. Esse típico aperto no peito e os constantes suspiros de desesperança. Absolutamente nada tinha mais graça. Seus amigos eram monótonos, seu pai, a escola, sua vida, ele era monótono.

O garoto fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Inspirou profundamente. Ouviu seu pai girar a chave e abrir a porta. Sakumo pendurou o pesado casaco e retirou as luvas, quando se deparou com a imagem do filho cabisbaixo na escada.

- O que foi Kakashi? – pergunta ele.

- Nada. – prontifica-se a responder.

- Você brigou com seus amigos de novo?

- Não.

- Pensei que fosse isso, porque eles continuam ensaiando lá em baixo e você ta aqui...

- Não é nada pai. – responde.

- Vai ter o Baile não é? – pergunta Sakumo num tom de afirmação.

- Vai. – responde a contragosto.

- É... O baile é um grande momento da juventude. – começou Sakumo com seus típicos comentários a respeito de jovens, mas na verdade ele queria saber mesmo era se Kakashi tinha convidado uma garota. Sakumo na verdade não era um tipo presente de pai, mas ele se esforçava o bastante para pelo menos mostrar que se importava com Kakashi. Às vezes ele se sentia culpado por trabalhar demais e não dar a devida atenção ao filho, além de se sentir um tanto ressentido com a morte da esposa quando Kakashi ainda era uma criança. Mas o garoto compreendia perfeitamente o que o pai sentia.

- Eu vou fazer uma apresentação lá. – falou Kakashi.

- Se você quiser pode ir de carro. – disse o pai.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou Kakashi.

- Você já tem companhia? – perguntou Sakumo. Kakashi realmente não gostava muito quando o pai começava a falar sobre garotas, namoros entre outras coisas. Era constrangedor por demais.

- Não sei. – respondeu o garoto.

- Como assim você não sabe se tem par? – agora Sakumo parecia confuso.

- Tsc... É complicado explicar. Você se importa se eu subir pro meu quarto? – fala o garoto.

- Ok. Pode ir. Mas se você tiver com algum problema, é só falar viu?

- Bigado pai. – diz o garoto. Kakashi se levanta e vai para seu quarto.

O garoto abre a porta do seu quarto e localiza seu caderno de anotações, em que estava o início de sua música. Ele senta-se na cama e segura aquele caderno. Pega uma caneta e faz um leve rabisco de teste no canto da página. Kakashi lê mais uma vez aqueles versos e começa a escrever.

Ele sorri com o canto da boca, um tanto maliciosamente. Com certeza iria ficar sentado ali até conseguir terminar a música. Mas antes, ele abre a porta de sua sacada para contemplar mais uma vez o céu.

- Você vai saber o que ta acontecendo comigo. Desta vez. – diz Kakashi olhando para o céu. – Você vai saber o que eu sinto.

E então ele começa a escrever freneticamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**O Baile de Inverno.**

Amanhecia em Middletown. O céu estava escuro e o clima muito frio por sinal. Com certeza nevaria naquela noite. Quem sabe assim não deixaria o Baile de Inverno mais atraentes para aqueles jovens.

O garoto de cabelos prateados adormecera sobre os cadernos até que ouviu o rádio-relógio tocar. Era hora de acordar para a realidade. Infelizmente.

Kakashi acordou assustado com o barulho e, quando abriu os olhos logo viu que todas suas folhas estavam amassadas. Ele sentou-se na cama e passou os dedos entre os cabelos e inspirou fundo. Permaneceu assim por longos minutos, até que se deu conta que precisava ir para a escola.

O garoto se agasalhou bem, pegou sua mochila e desceu para a cozinha. Seu pai já não estava lá, o que significava que ele estava muito atrasado. A única coisa que Kakashi encontrara foi um bilhete pregado na porta da geladeira e que dizia o seguinte:

"Kakashi, eu sei que você vai ao baile, então eu tomei a liberdade de comprar um terno para você. Eu sei que você vai reclamar bastante, mas eu só quero que você se divirta bastante essa noite. E tenha muito juízo. Hoje precisarei ir para Boston, devo voltar amanhã à noite. Eu realmente torço para que aquela garota vá com você. Boa sorte. Papai."

- Hun... – murmurou Kakashi rindo das recomendações do pai. – Um terno? É só um baile... Não um casamento. Juízo... Eu até sei o juízo que ele teve na noite do baile dele...

Kakashi olhou fixamente para o papel. Sorrindo debochadamente, ele não parava de pensar no equívoco que o pai cometera ao confiar que ela viria ao baile. O garoto já estava descrente na possível aparição de Takari naquele salão. Às vezes ele a imaginava entrando do nada naquele ginásio, sendo iluminada pelo holofote, vestida com um vestido branco que fazia com que sua pele ficasse ainda mais pálida, com aquele olhar assustado ao olhar ele cantando.

Era muita utopia segundo o garoto. O que ele tinha que fazer agora era apenas se concentrar para tocar aquela música e para que alguém lhe desse uma oportunidade única de seguir carreira com a sua banda. Contudo, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, aquela garota mexia e muito com seus sentimentos.

Kakashi foi para escola e tudo lá parecia tão chato e sem graça. As pessoas pareciam mais eufóricas e empolgadas com o baile. E ele permanecia com o pensamento distante. Seus amigos reclamavam de sua desatenção, e mesmo sabendo que a pessoa que provocava isso nele estava bem distante de lá, ele ainda continuava olhando para os lados procurando por ela. Nova York era apenas a palavra que não saía de sua cabeça.

- E aí, Kakashi, o que a gente vai tocar de novidade? – perguntou Hayate de repente para o garoto distraído. Kakashi não respondeu de imediato. Ele apenas revirava a comida em sua bandeja com o olhar vazio.

- Oi... Kakashi? – chamou Genma.

- Hãn? O que? Vocês falaram comigo? – disse ele finalmente.

- Em que mundo você ta, Kakashi? A gente ta te chamando tem duas horas... – reclamou Hayate.

- Desculpa... É que eu... – ele se enrolou todo. – Do que vocês falavam mesmo?

- Qual música nós vamos cantar? Você compôs?

- Sim. – respondeu o garoto.

- Mas você ta louco Kakashi? A gente ainda nem ensaiou a música. E o baile é hoje! Como você acha que a gente vai tocar? – perguntou Genma.

- Fica frio. A música que eu preparei não é nada de especial. – respondeu Kakashi quieto. – Quer dizer... É muito especial pra mim sabe...

- Não vá dizer que você quer fazer o show sozinho. – reclamou Hayate.

- Eu não quero fazer o show sozinho... É que eu queria que vocês entendessem...

- Entender o que? – perguntou Genma. – Porque o único motivo pra alguém querer cantar sozinho ou é querer fazer carreira solo ou pra oferecer a música pra uma garota.

- É isso não é Kakashi? – disse Hayate. – Você fez a música pra uma garota não foi?

- Er... – resmungou Kakashi.

- Anda! Pode falar pra gente... Você ta "gamadão" numa mina aí... Diz quem é vai! – brincou Hayate.

- Não ta na cara Hayate?! – ironizou Genma. – É óbvio que o Kakashi tá completamente apaixonado por aquela menina... Aquela estranha lá. A Uchiha.

- Fala sério Kakashi?! Você não tá gostando dela não né? – disse Hayate. – Ela é muito estranha... Você ta é perdendo seu tempo. Se ela gostasse de você ela estaria aqui com você. Mas cadê ela?

- Não tem nada gente. – disse Kakashi contrariado.

- É claro que tem. – continuou a importunar Hayate. – Onde ela ta? Você não deveria estar com ela nesse exato momento?

- Cala a boca! – disse Kakashi.

- Você ta assim por que ela nunca aparece não é? Onde ela se esconde? To começando a acreditar que essa garota é um fantasma...

- Ela foi pra Nova York! – disse Kakashi de uma vez. – E pára de encher o saco.

- Nova York? – continuou a chatear Hayate. – Ela te largou bem na véspera do baile? Nossa cara... sacanagem.

- Deixa ele em paz Hayate. - falou Genma veemente. – Ou você quer que a gente comece a te chatear por causa da Yuugao.

- Não. – respondeu o garoto emburrado.

- Eu pedi pra ela vir ao baile. – respondeu Kakashi baixo.

- E ela vai vir? – perguntou Genma.

- Eu não sei. – disse ele por fim.

- x -

A aula terminou mais cedo, para dar tempo de todos se arrumarem. Kakashi saiu da escola e foi buscar o terno que seu pai tinha encomendado a ele. Sem muito ânimo ele chegou à loja e logo pegou sua encomenda.

O garoto estava nervoso sobre o que as pessoas poderiam pensar a respeito de sua música. Só de pensar em ter que tocar aquelas palavras declaradas para uma multidão ele sentia suas pernas tremerem.

Não que ele achasse difícil tocar para muitas pessoas, mas cantar uma música tão individual e sentimental como aquele não era fácil. Definitivamente, ele iria expor suas sensações ao público.

Passaram-se algumas horas e ele ainda via-se deitado em sua cama pensando em absolutamente nada. O garoto respirava fundo e com dificuldade. Ele temia o que pudesse acontecer.

- x –

O relógio marcava sete e meia da noite. Os minutos iam passando vagarosamente, o que fazia o sentimento de nervosismo cada vez mais presente em Kakashi. O garoto já estava pronto. Realmente, seu pai havia encomendado um belo terno a ele. Um smoking que o deixava muito elegante e belo. Um perfeito príncipe se encontrava no meio daquela sala vazia.

Era uma pena um príncipe assim tão triste. Sem sequer dar um sorriso, ele pegou a guitarra que estava em cima do sofá e a jogou sobre as costas. O que dava um ar extremamente de rebeldia àquele cavalheirismo inglês todo.

Kakashi encontrou as chaves do carro de seu pai em cima da mesa da sala de jantar. Andando devagar, ele encaminhou-se até a porta, abriu-a e saiu. Antes de entrar no carro, ele suspirou profundamente e olhou aquele céu estrelado e melancólico.

- É uma bela noite para olhar o céu. – murmurou para si mesmo. – Mas não sozinho.

Logo, Kakashi abriu a porta do carro, entrou e foi dirigindo rumo à escola para o Baile de Inverno.

- x –

O estacionamento da escola estava cheio. Foi difícil para Kakashi achar uma vaga. Um desfile completo de modelos de vestidos e smokings acontecia na entrada. Cada um era mais detalhado e belo que o outro.

Kakashi saiu do carro, pegou sua inseparável guitarra e foi rumo ao ginásio. O garoto fingia não ver os olhares de espanto das pessoas, pois ele, o garoto mais popular da escola estava chegando à festa desacompanhado.

- Ué Kakashi, onde está seu par? – perguntou o professor Minato na entrada do ginásio.

O garoto simplesmente sorriu sem graça e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Assim, o professor murmurou algo como "você não tem jeito mesmo" que Kakashi sequer prestou atenção. Na verdade ele já estava conformado com sua solidão em um lugar tão cheio de casais apaixonados.

O ginásio, transformado em salão estava belamente enfeitado com cortinas brancas e detalhes em azul-marinho. Desta vez o diretor não tinha economizado na decoração. O som era de boa qualidade e o palco feito no início da quadra estava enfeitado com balões prateados e azuis, além de ter alguns detalhes que lembravam desenhos de flocos de neve.

Havia algumas mesas cobertas com forros azul-marinho distribuídas pelos cantos e uma enorme mesa de comida com salgados, canapés e ponche. Kakashi foi logo para o palco. Não havia ninguém lá ainda, então ele foi conectar sua guitarra e arrumar os outros instrumentos.

No ritmo que o tempo passava o salão já se encontrava cheio de pessoas, e então, o garoto viu entrando no meio da multidão, um Hayate com cara de emburrado em um smoking e o cabelo bastante bagunçado sendo puxado pelo braço por Yuugao.

A garota era mandona por sinal e Hayate um desleixado nato, que pela cara estava incomodado com a gravata sufocando-lhe o pescoço. Yuugao até que estava bem bonita. Ela prendeu os longos cabelos roxos em um rabo de cavalo e deixou a franja cair sobre os olhos. Usava um arranjo simples de strass no cabelo. Seu vestido era bege de cetim, tomara-que-caia, longo e um pouco rodado na saia. Tinha detalhes em pedras discretas e panos mais finos. A garota combinou também o visual com luvas palhas realçando o decote do vestido. No pescoço usava um colar de pérolas também discreto.

Ela parecia irritada com Hayate. Em um momento, ela tentava descontroladamente amarrar direito a gravata do rapaz, além de implorar para que ele arrumasse os cabelos. E Hayate a olhava com cara de tédio. Até que, finalmente ele consegue se desvencilhar da garota e sobe no palco para ajudar Kakashi.

- E aí? Como você ta? – perguntou Kakashi para o amigo.

- Às vezes você tem razão em não trazer uma garota para o baile. Ela é muito complicada... – reclamou Hayate.

Passou alguns minutos e eles logo viram uma Asuma muito sorridente entrando abraçado com Kurenai. Segundo Hayate aquele ali sim sabia aproveitar a vida e ser "rápido no gatilho".

O Sarutobi estava bem bonito no terno que lhe caíra como uma luva. E Kurenai, sem dúvidas, era uma das garotas mais belas do salão. Ela trajava um vestido longo cor de vinho decotado nas costas que delineava seu corpo. Era detalhado com alguns babados do próprio pano, que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele alva e seus olhos rubros. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados e soltos. Assim, Asuma sentia-se o rei do baile por estar acompanhado de uma garota tão linda como Kurenai.

Ele então acaricia a face da garota e sorri levemente e vai para o palco.

- É. Bem que você falou. Você conseguiu a garota. – disse Hayate para o amigo já no palco.

- Não fui eu que mandei você desconfiar da minha capacidade. – disse Asuma.

- Pelo jeito ela tá toda derretida por você... – continua falando Hayate.

- É difícil não se derreter por mim. – falou Asuma sorrindo.

- Convencido. – disse Hayate.

Então, finalmente Genma chegou acompanhado por Anko. E nada mais apropriado para a garota mais popular da escola do que uma entrada triunfante e glamurosa. As pessoas abriram caminho para os dois passarem e Anko sentia-se a rainha de todo salão. Genma estava bem vestido no smoking. Como já era de se esperar ele aparentava um príncipe de contos de fadas.

Anko trajava um vestido magenta com um decote "v" e alças cruzadas nas costas. O vestido era de um pano fino e delicado, com detalhes em brilho no corpete. O cabelo da garota foi arrumado em uma espécie de coque muito bem feito, com arranjos combinando com os bordados do vestido. Sua franja caia de lado sobre os olhos, muito bem maquiados, assim como todo rosto. Era de se notar que Anko era sem dúvidas a garota que mais tinha se arrumado para o baile e possivelmente a que estaria mais bela no salão.

Genma rapidamente subiu no palco para os últimos ajustes do som. Logo depois, o diretor tomou o microfone nas mãos para dar os parabéns aos veteranos. Um breve discurso foi feito a respeito do Baile de Inverno e ele logo desejou aos jovens que se divertissem com as músicas que seriam tocadas pela banda.

Kakashi, Genma e Hayate ajeitaram os instrumentos nos ombros. Asuma encaminhou-se para a bateria. Lá, ele tirou o casaco e arregaçou as mangas da camisa e se sentou pegando as baquetas.

Kakashi então se aproximou do microfone no pedestal e falou com aquela voz sussurrada de veludo que o deixava completamente atraente, incorporando um galante cantor de rock.

- Boa noite pessoal. Nós somos os "Dark Ninja" e vamos tocar aqui hoje.

- Yeah!!! – gritou a multidão.

- Nós vamos agitar isso aqui! – gritou Genma no microfone.

A banda começou a tocar um rock dançante e contagiante, cover de algumas bandas bem conhecidas entre os jovens. As músicas eram românticas e Kakashi estava um tanto triste cantando aquilo.

Era totalmente o oposto ver músicas apaixonadas serem cantadas por um cara tão triste e melancólico. As pessoas pulavam no salão, cantando juntamente com ele músicas consagradas como as de U2, Guns 'n Roses, Scorpions, Aerosmith, entre outros.

Kakashi começou cantando uma música muito especial para ele: Don' Cry, do Gus 'n Roses. Os garotos da banda conseguiam fazer perfeitamente os acordes como na música, se bem que a voz do garoto não chegava a ser tão estridente e aguda como a do vocalista Axl Rose, mas mesmo assim, ele conseguia cantar perfeitamente.

"_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight…" 

"_Fale comigo suavemente,  
Há algo em seus olhos  
Não baixe a cabeça de tristeza  
E por favor, não chore  
Sei como você se sente  
Eu já estive lá antes  
Algo está mudando dentro de você  
E Você não sabe_

Não chore esta noite  
Eu ainda te amo  
Não chore esta noite  
Não chore esta noite  
Existe um céu sobre você  
Não chore esta noite"

E tais palavras o comoviam... E faziam lembrar dela... Justamente "dela". Kakashi imaginava seus olhos margeados como naquele último dia que se falaram...

- Não chore esta noite... – disse Kakashi cantando pensando justamente em Takari.

A segunda música que ele cantava também era muito romântica por sinal. Chamava-se "I still haven't found what I'm looking for" Do U2. E mais uma vez aquela voz triste de Kakashi sussurrava no microfone cantando assim:

"_I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you_

I have run I have crawled  
I have scaled  
these city walls  
Only to be with you

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  


"_Eu escalei as montanhas mais altas  
Eu corri através dos campos  
Só para estar com você_

Eu corri, eu rastejei  
Eu escalei os muros da cidade  
Estes muros da cidade  
Só para estar com você

Mas eu ainda não encontrei  
O que estou procurando  
Mas eu ainda não encontrei  
O que estou procurando"  


Quando Kakashi terminou de cantar a música parecia que as pessoas ficaram comovidas com a letra. Ou melhor, elas viram o quanto de emoção e amor que ali existia e falavam em coro com ele a frase: "Mas eu ainda não encontrei o que estou procurando"...

"Na verdade eu já encontrei sim... E foi você." Pensou Kakashi, no silêncio do terminar da música.

A próxima a ser tocada seria uma música mais lenta. A introdução começou. Um toque melancólico de guitarra, que chegava a cortar o coração do quanto era triste.

Uma batida lenta de bateria fez com que os casais que estavam na pista dançassem juntos. Os garotos colocaram os braços nas cinturas das garotas e essas os seus braços sobre os ombros deles. E então, aquele monte de pares dançavam melosamente em um ritmo romântico de uma música tão deprimente.

E os pares bailavam de um lado para o outro, seguindo as batidas contínuas do toque da bateria. Kakashi se aproximava do microfone e cantava com a voz mais sussurrada e tocante possível.

Era de se arrepiar o quanto que a música estava bela. Ainda mais pela letra bem bolada. A canção chamava-se Run, de uma banda inglesa Snow Patrol.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

_  
[refrão]  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

[refrão]

_  
Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

[refrão]"

_Correremos_

Eu cantarei isso uma última vez por você  
Então nós temos que ir  
Você é a única coisa que é certa  
Em tudo que eu fiz

Eu mal posso te ver  
Mas a cada momento eu te vejo  
Eu sei que nós faremos isto em qualquer lugar  
Longe daqui

_  
[refrão]  
Irradie-se com ânimo, irradie-se com ânimo  
Como se você tivesse uma chance  
Mesmo se você não puder ouvir minha voz  
Eu estarei ao seu lado querida_

Mais alto, mais alto  
E nós correremos por nossas vidas  
Eu posso dificilmente falar, eu entendo  
Porque você não pode aumentar sua voz para dizer

Pensar que eu não poderia ver aqueles olhos  
Fica tão difícil não chorar  
E como nós fazemos em nossa longa despedida  
Eu quase choro

[refrão]

_  
Mais alto, mais alto  
E nós correremos por nossas vidas  
Eu posso dificilmente falar, eu entendo  
Porque você não pode aumentar sua voz para dizer_

Lentamente, lentamente  
Não temos tempo para isso  
Tudo que quero é achar um jeito mais fácil  
Para sair de nossas pequenas cabeças

Você está em meu coração querida  
Estamos no limite para ter medo  
Mesmo que seja só por poucos dias  
Arrumando toda essa bagunça

E então, finalmente um nó na garganta de Kakashi se formou no momento em que ele terminou de cantar essa música. Ela era definitivamente a tradução de tudo que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Quando terminou a música ele permaneceu mudo. Não conseguia falar mais nada. Uma tristeza corrompia seu coração e, com muito custo, Kakashi conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

"Só queria que vcoe estivesse ouvindo isso" pensou Kakashi por fim, antes de tomar um gole d'água para conter a vontade chorar. O garoto respirou fundo e continuou seu show.

O garoto se recompôs e continuou seu show. Genma e Hayate olharam preocupados para o amigo, ao verem a expressão de nostalgia no seu rosto.

- Você tá bem Kakashi? – sussurrou Genma.

Kakashi confirmou murmurando um singelo "Hun" já que mal conseguia falar. O garoto engoliu seco uma vez mais e se aproximou do microfone.

- A próxima música é para todos os casais apaixonados do salão. É pra vocês! I don't wanna miss a thing! – grita ele no microfone. A plateia confirma a decisão do garoto, amimando-se também.

- Cara, ele disse que nao queria tocar essa música do Aerosmith. – comentou Genma.

- Agora a gente toca. – respondeu Hayate, fazendo sinal para começar a introdução. E assim Kakashi começou a cantar com uma voz extremamente sofrida e triste:

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

[refrão]

_  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_[refrão]_

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't want to miss a thing__"_

Eu Não Quero Perder Nada

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Observar você sorrindo enquanto dorme  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição  
Eu poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre  
Todo momento que eu passo com você  
É um momento que eu valorizo_

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada

Repousando perto de você  
Sentindo o seu coração bater  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre, para sempre e sempre

Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Bem aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu  
E só ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero pegar no sono  
E eu não quero perder nada"

No meio da música alguns casais começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Kakashi podia estar sofrendo, mas a música que ele cantava era extremamente inspiradora para esses casais de namorados, amando-se em plena sintonia.

E assim ele terminou de cantar. Ficou calado. Genma e Hayate olhavam atônitos para Kakashi ao ver o quão bem ele tinha cantado essa música.

A platéia aplaudiu animada. Os integrantes da banda agradeceram o apoio. O diretor avisou que eles podiam ter um intervalo, para se divertir um pouco e comer. Os garotos obedeceram um pouco contrariados e desceram do palco. Uma música instrumental começou a tocar e as pessoas se dispersaram.

- Kakashi voce definitivamente não tá legal. – disse Asuma. – É sério. Eu nunca te vi cantando daquele jeito! Foi demais! Seja lá o que aconteceu contigo, funcionou!

- É... funcionou. – murmurou ele.

- Melhora essa cara Kakashi! – falou Genma. – Tudo bem que esse é o baile e só voce nao tem par, mas dá ao menos pra fingir que tá se divertindo?

- Não. Não dá. – diz Kakashi seco, saindo de perto dos amigos.

O garoto vai se sentar na escada. Pega um copo de ponche e olha descrente para o nada.

"Eu fui um estúpido em acreditar que você viria. Fui um idiota em acreditar em você. Em pensar que você é capaz de sentir o mesmo que eu tô sentindo. Sou apenas um cego que caiu no seu encanto e se apaixonou. Espero que voce saiba de uma coisa Takari. Voce quebrou meu coração." Pensava ele com a cabeça baixa.

Enquanto isso, Asuma se divertia com Kurenai. Ele a abraçava e ela definitivamente deixara-se levar pelo encanto do Sarutobi. Os dois estavam no meio da peista de dança, balançando-se ao som da música instrumental.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – falou Asuma próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Você fala isso pra todas... – disse Kurenai misteriosa.

- Juro que nunca falei. Você é a primeira pra quem eu falo "Te amo". – falou o garoto.

- Mentiroso. – insistiu Kurenai sorrindo.

- O que você quer? Que eu prove a você isso? – perguntou ele galante.

- Eu só quero sinceridade. – falou Kurenai.

- E você terá. – disse Asuma, puxando Kurenai pra perto de si e a beijando calorosamente.

- x –

Hayate se sentou numa cadeira perto de uma mesa. Ele arrancou o paletó e arregassou as mangas da camisa, além de sentar-se com aquela cara de tédio. Yuugao ficou em pé ao lado dele.

- Você nao vai me chamar pra dançar? – perguntou ela.

- Não. – respondeu ele seco.

- Qual é a sua Hayate? Eu me apronto toda pra vir nesse baile pra chegar aqui e te encontrar com essa cas de tédio? – reclama Yuugao.

- Dá um tempo. – diz ele.

- Não consigo entender como eu tive coragem de te convidar...

- Não devia ter convidado. – fala ele.

- Por que você nao cala a boca?! – diz a garota aumentando o tom de voz.

- E por que você nao pára de brigar?

- Quer saber? Eu vou dar uma volta. Não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com você.

Yuugao então sai pisando duro dali, deixando Hayate sozinho.

- x –

- Você tá bem bonitinho hoje... – disse Anko apertando a bochecha de Genma. O garoto cora levemente. – Você acha que eu vou coneguir o posto de rainha do baile?

- Claro, né Anko. – diz o garoto.

- Nhá... Que bom. Por que eu nao me arrumei tanto assim à toa. – diz ela sorrindo. – E o Kakashi...

- O Kakashi de novo? – interrompe Genma com raiva. – Por que sempre você tem que perguntar sobre o Kakashi?! Kakashi... Kakashi... Kakashi... Será que você nao tá vendo que eu tô aqui?!

- Qual é Genma! Pára de ficar irritadinho! Eu só tô perguntando por perguntar... Por que ele tá daquele jeito? – ela parecia curiosa.

- Eu só posso te afirmar uma coisa: não é por sua causa! – diz Genma inconformado com Anko.

Ele se sentia ofendido de estar acompanhando uma garota no baile e toda hora ela pergunta apenas sobre o seu melhor amigo.

- E quer saber de uma coisa Anko?! Eu cansei de ficar te ouvindo perguntar por ele! Por que você nao vá lá pra perto dele! – falou Genma em alto e bom som saindo dali.

"Desse jeito ele vai estragar o plano." Pensa a garota.

- Ei! Genma! Espera! Não vai embora! – grita ela correndo atrás dele.

- x –

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que já era quase onze horas. Somente Asuma estava se divertindo na festa. Kakashi ainda estava sozinho em um canto, assim como Hayate e Genma desaparecera de vista.

Até que o diretor subiu no palco para um último aviso.

- Bom pessoal, queria avisar que as onze e meia serão escolhidos o rei e a rainha do Baile de Inverno. Ou seja, fiquem de olho, porque pode ser que os avaliadores estão prestando atenção em você! Mas agora quero convocar os integrantes da banda Dark Ninja que subissem aqui no palco, porque segundo o que me disseram parece que eles prepararam uma música inédita pra nós! Vamos lá mais uma vez! Dark Ninja!

As pessoas então começaram a se juntar no salão para ver a nova música da banda. Kakashi subiu no palco e preparou sua guitarra. Asuma também foi para seu lugar na bateria. Hayate preparou seu baixo, porém Genma nao aparecera.

- Você tem certeza que você tá preparado pra tocar? – perguntou o baixista para Kakashi.

- Sim. – respondeu Kakashi. – Eu só queria que ela estivesse aui.

- Então vamos lá.

O Hatake se aproxima do microfone. Segura o pedestal com uma das mãos e a outra põe no microfone.

- Ok, pessoal. – diz ele com dificuldade. – Essa música que eu vou tocar aqui infelizmente não terá a participação de todos os integrantes, mas eles irão fazer o melhor. Bom, essa música eu compus com a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial para mim, que me ajudou a entender pelo menos um pouco a magia da canção. Essa música é pra ela. É a minha forma de agradecer e dizer tudo que eu estou sentindo aqui dentro. É para a garota mais incrível e especial que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Eu queria apenas dizer tudo que está escrito nessa letra. Mas ela não está aqui. This Time!

Ele fala melancólico e todos prestam atenção em cada palavra que o garoto de cabelos prateados dissera. Ele coloca a mão apertando as cordas da guitarra, segura firme a palheta, começa fazendo um acorde e de leve tocar nas cordas, saindo um som lindo de uma guitarra triste e aguda.

A introdução se inicia. Kakashi chega bem próximo do microfone preparando-se para pronunciar o primeiro verso. Até que, ele olha para a porta de entrada do ginásio e vê algo que o surpreende. O garoto fica sem voz. Seu coração se acelera. Suas mãos suam e tornam-se frias. Ele mal pode conter sua respiração. Seus olhos giram tentando crer que aqui nao se tratava de uma miragem. Até que por fim, ele encosta a boca do microfone, dá um leve sorriso de satisfação. Uma alegria que ele jamais sentira tomou conta dele. Era como se fosse um sonho.

E ele permaneceu sorrindo para aquela imagem à sua frente....


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, She Comes.**

"Não é possível." Pensava Kakashi sem parar em sua cabeça. E essa frase continuava a irromper-se em sua cabeça. Ele mal acreditava no que via e sua surpresa o deixou mudo diante da platéia.

As pessoas esperassem que Kakashi logo começasse a tocar alguns acordes e a cantar a música que ele fizera após uma declaração de amor como aquela. Mas o garoto simplesmente continuou apenas sorrindo para o nada. Ou melhor, para ela.

De vagar em meio a multidão surgia o vulto de uma silhueta feminina. Ninguém jamais a vira daquele jeito. Era difícil não notá-la. Aos olhos de Kakashi ela estava simplesmente linda naquele vestido preto, um pouco curto com a saia rodada trabalhada em renda, com um corpete de aparência medieval.

Com as luzes dos holofotes do salão a sua pele ficava ainda mais alva e reluzente. Seus cabelos muito negros brilhavam soltos e balançavam a medida que ela avançava no meio das pessoas.

Alguns murmuravam frases descontínuas como "É ela!", as quais Kakashi sequer prestou atenção. Tudo que lhe importava agora era ela. Somente ela. A garota por quem ele sofrera todos esses dias. A garota para quem ele escreveu uma música. A garota que ele finalmente descobriu ser a razão da sua vida. A garota de nome Takari.

Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do palco. As pessoas olhavam para ela curiosas. Takari estava encabulada por ter conseguido ser assim, o centro das atenções. Acanhada, ela abraça os próprios braços e olha buscando forças o chão.

Takari está em frente ao palco, a poucos metros de Kakashi. Ele sorri para ela, mas a garota permanece com o rosto virado não querendo encarar ninguém. Levemente, Takari morde o lábio inferior em sinal de constrangimento.

Kakashi se abaixa no palco e estende a mão para ela. A garota, ainda envergonhada pega a mão dele de leve. Ele sorri radiantemente para ela e diz sussurrado em meio ao sorriso:

- Que bom que você veio...

- Eu não devia. – responde ela. – Não devia estar aqui...

- Mas está. – completa ele. – E você vai ficar aí quietinha, pois eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa que eu fiz para você.

Nesse momento Kakashi larga a mão da garota e se ergue em frente ao pedestal, deixando Takari com aqueles imensos olhos de coelho assustado ao encará-lo. As pessoas ao redor deles ficaram admiradas com tamanha fonte de amor que existia ligando aqueles dois corações jovens e, inconscientemente cada um daqueles estudantes torcia para que finalmente Takari e Kakashi pudessem ficar juntos como em um conto de fadas.

Kakashi se aproxima novamente do microfone e começa a tocar em sua guitarra a introdução. O coração dos dois se acelera cada vez mais. E finalmente ele começa a pronunciar aquelas palavras maravilhosas com sua costumeira voz rouca e avassaladora.

A garota se arrepia, Kakashi fecha os olhos e se concentra em tudo que está sentindo...

O som das batidas do violão eram ritmados com o coração dos dois, Asuma conseguiu acrescentar uma batida de bateria com a musica, que acentuava ainda mais a arritmia cardia dos dois.

As mãos de Takari suavam frio a medida que Kakashi murmurava os versos de sua música. Ela jamais vivera algo tão intenso com aquilo. Jamais sentira esse sentimento tão estranho. Kakashi era maravilhoso, lindo, romântico. Era o garoto de seus sonhos que estava logo ali na sua frente se declarando para ela naquela canção...

Ela mal respirava. Não tinha forças e não sabia o que fazer. Esse sentimento tão estranho, inconstante que a deixava com um aperto no peito estava tomando conta dela. Ela queria estar mais perto de Kakashi. Queria poder conseguir dizer o que sentia em seu coração, mas infelizmente não possuía palavras.

Takari suspirou mais uma vez não acreditando no que acontecia. Estava tomada pelo amor. Nada mais lhe importava. A não ser Kakashi...

A música terminou. Uma chuva de aplausos ecoou em todo salão. Aplausos que não acabavam e deixava Kakashi grato por ter conseguido emocionar tanta gente ali. O garoto agradeceu e rapidamente largou a guitarra em um canto.

- Vai lá! – gritou Asuma. – Para sua garota!

Kakashi pula do palco, que não era muito alto e pára a poucos centímetros de Takari. Estão agora um na frente do outro. As pessoas em volta se afastam e forma um círculo entre os dois. As luzes se apagam e somente um holofote lhes ilumina.

O garoto de cabelos prateados segura as mãos da garota. Ele sorri mais uma vez. Takari abre um leve sorriso. Seus olhos orbitavam de um lado para o outro, desconcertados com tamanha proximidade que estavam um do outro.

A poucos centímetros do rosto de Takari, Kakashi se esqueceu completamente da multidão a sua volta e murmurou somente para ela ouvir.

- Eu fiz pra você Takari. A música diz tudo que eu estou sentindo...

- Eu sei... – murmura ela.

Eles vão se aproximando cada vez mais um do outro. Os rostos estão cada vez mais próximos e...

- Takari. Eu te amo. – fala Kakashi.

- Eu... – começa ela, e uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos.

- Não diga nada. Por favor... – pediu Kakashi quase que por um sussurro.

"Não faça isso, por favor..." pensava ela. "É difícil resistir."

- Eu não posso... – disse Takari vertendo lágrimas.

- Shhh... Não estrague nosso momento... – pediu Kakashi. Takari ergueu a mão em sinal de proteção, o garoto a segurou próximo a seu corpo. – Você está gelada...

- Kakashi... – começou ela.

O garoto soltou a mão dela e, com as costas dos dedos começou a acariciar o rosto de Takari. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e sua pele arrepiou toda. Com a outra mão, Kakashi entrelaçou seus dedos em meio aos cabelos de Takari. Suas respirações ficaram cada vez mais fortes. Ela podia ver todos os detalhes do rosto dele e ele observava calmamente suas lágrimas caírem.

Os dois foram se aproximando cada vez mais, as respirações já se misturavam e o coração parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Feche seus olhos... – falou Kakashi. E ele foi se aproximando. Seus narizes se triscaram por um momento, o rosto dele se inclinou para mais próximo da garota e ele pôde sentir a suavidade de sua face. Os lábios dos dois estavam prestes a se encostarem e, por questão de milímetros não o fizeram.

Estava muito próximo. Perto demais. O tempo parecia infinito, mas Takari sabia que não era. Ela não devia. Não devia mesmo. O relógio corria. Ela devia voltar. O sonho da Cinderela nunca existiu. Na verdade, Takari sentiu que era ela que não merecia existir ali. Um beijo ia se iniciar, um romance também. Porém a garota era incapaz de acreditar em contos de fadas. Muito menos em príncipes.

E, nesse instante crucial e mágico, em que a garota anônima ia beijar o garoto incrível, o sonho termina.

Takari vira seu rosto e retira a mão do garoto de seus cabelos. Ela vira-se de costas, as lágrimas escorrendo freneticamente. Com a voz fraca e inconstante do choro murmura:

- Desculpe-me. Não posso fazer isso.

E sai correndo do salão, encontrando a saída muito rapidamente. Kakashi vê a garota de seus sonhos desaparecendo de vista. Ele permanece atônito por alguns milésimos de segundos, até que ele cai em si.

- Takari! – grita ele. E sai correndo atrás dela.

Kakashi está desesperado. Ele empurra quem ele encontra pela frente, até que sai do recinto do salão.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?!"pensa ele. "Por quê?! Por quê?!"

Ele chega num vazio imenso da escola. Estava escuro e frio lá fora. Ele olha ofegante para os lados e grita chamando pelo nome dela.

- Takari! Onde você está?!

Ele anda pelos lados a procura dela. Percorre caminhos na escuridão, perguntando-se por que ela fizera isso com ele. Por que fugir daquela forma? Ele caminha rapidamente pelos jardins da escola, pelos corredores, parando em cada cantando procurando por um mísero sinal de Takari. Qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal da existência dela ele pedia. Por um simples olhar, uma difusa sombra ele procurou, mas nada ele encontrou.

- Onde está você?! – perguntou ele em alto e bom som. – Por que você fez isso comigo?!

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Nunca o garoto tivera tamanha decepção na vida. Ele encostou-se à parede do ginásio e sentou-se no chão. Apoiou sua cabeça para trás e apertou os olhos. Mais lágrimas escorriam, que ele escondeu enxugando-as na manga de sua blusa, pois, afinal, garotos não choram.

De repente, o garoto notou alguém se aproximando. Ele olhou descontrolado para os lados pensando na possibilidade de que podia ser ela, mas nada. Era apenas seu professor, Namikaze Minato que se chegara mais perto.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse o professor.

- Não enche o saco. – falou Kakashi emburrado.

- Eu não vim aqui para te dar tapinhas nas costas e te consolar Kakashi. – disse o professor. – Eu vim aqui te dar um aviso, que talvez seja do seu interesse.

- Nada mais me interessa no momento. – disse ele olhando para baixo.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Ridículo?! – repetiu o garoto tomando um humor sarcástico. – Todos viram o que aconteceu lá no salão! Ela me deixou sem explicações nenhuma. E agora eu que estou sendo ridículo.

- Se você quer ser o hostil aqui, fique por sua conta Kakashi. Você não foi o primeiro nem o último cara que foi deixado no meio da pista de dança por uma garota. Se você soubesse o tanto que eu era atrapalhado na juventude... Como eu era maltratado pelas mulheres...

- Agora você veio pra contar seus flashes backs de dez anos atrás... – diz Kakashi.

- Não é isso Kakashi. Aquela garota que estava com você era a Uchiha Takari, não era?

- Falou certo. Era.

- Eu vou te falar uma coisa Kakashi. Porque eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo em não conseguir saber nada a respeito dela. Você pode pensar que aquilo tudo foi loucura dela, em ter fugido daquele jeito. Porém a Takari tem uma vida mais sofrida do que aparenta ter.

- O que você está falando? – pergunta o Hatake.

- Entenda uma coisa. Aquela garota tem problemas que você nem imagina. Ela sempre foi odiada por todos da família desde o momento que ela nasceu. E se eu fosse você, buscaria ao menos compreender o choque que ela deve ter sentido ao saber que alguém a amava. Eu irei afirmar uma coisa. Aquela garota não conhece o amor.

- Onde você está querendo chegar?

- O irmão que cuida dela sempre a impediu de viver. Sempre a impediu de fazer o que gostaria, e sempre a culpou por uma tragédia que aconteceu no passado. Você tem idéia de como é suportar o erro dos pais, sento culpada todos os dias de sua existência? Eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas quando eles a colocaram nessa escola, foi pedido primordial de Uchiha Fugaku evitar que ela tenha amigos ou qualquer contato. Ele a odeia. E Takari sente que sua existência é nada mais que um fardo para todos eles.

- Eu não compreendo isso... Ela não devia pensar assim.

- Eu infelizmente não conheço muito desses podres da família Uchiha. Eles comentam, mas não posso garantir se as histórias são apenas um boato ou verídicas.

- Mas mesmo assim, professor Minato. Ela não tinha motivos para não fazer isso. – falou Kakashi.

- Você não sabe o quanto a presença do irmão dela, o Fugaku a sufoca. E há um ano atrás quase aconteceu uma tragédia. – comentou o professor.

- Tragédia?

- Takari quase morreu. – disse ele sério.

- Mas como? – perguntou Kakashi parecendo preocupado.

- Em uma tarde de agosto, Takari tentou suicídio.

Kakashi emudeceu-se após ouvir tal palavra. Seu corpo gelou. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que ela poderia tentar uma coisa dessas.

- Não se sabe ao certo o motivo. Mas ela escreveu um bilhete de adeus, trancou-se no quarto e bebeu um vidro de comprimidos analgésicos. – continuou o professor.

- Ela... – Kakashi não tinha voz para dizer mais nada.

- Ela ficou em coma por algumas semanas. Entre a vida e morte. Ela queria morrer, mais o destino queria sua sobrevivência. Ela acordou do coma. Mas ninguém tem certeza de que ela não poderá tentar contra a própria vida de novo.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu posso ser um motivo para ela tentar se matar outra vez?

- Não, Kakashi. Nenhuma pessoa é culpada pelas ações dos outros. E a Takari precisa saber disso. Eu só queria que você soubesse a bagunça que deve estar a cabeça dela nesse momento. Não vá atrás dela. Não por hoje.

- Você acha que ela pode tentar se matar outra vez? – perguntou Kakashi com um fio de voz.

- Eu não sei, Kakashi. Eu não sei. – respondeu Minato pensativo.

Logo depois ele pediu licença ao garoto e saiu. Então era isso que estava acontecendo com ela. Kakashi tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Ele precisava falar com ela. Mas por fim, ele achou melhor seguir o aviso de seu professor. Não procurá-la por hoje. Amanhã ele falaria com ela. Reviraria aquela escola se fosse preciso para achá-la.


	14. Chapter 14

**Homecoming.**

O garoto levantou-se do chão que repousava. Kakashi apertou os olhos para enxergar na escuridão. Respirou profundamente com uma sensação de tristeza. Ele tirou o casaco de seu terno e o jogou sobre os ombros. Estava frio, mas ele pouco se importava. Não tinha nenhuma estrela no céu e um vento cortante de vez em quando soprava do leste.

Ele ergueu o olhar para o céu. Depois, abaixou o rosto e, olhando para o lado viu que Anko e Genma se beijavam encostados no muro.

- É. Eles se acertaram. – disse ele para si mesmo. – O jeito é voltar para casa.

O garoto foi caminhando pelo estacionamento dos carros. Chegou próximo ao de seu pai e abriu a porta. O garoto sentou-se no banco de couro e ligou o aquecedor. Lentamente o carro foi ficando quente. Kakashi abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no volante.

"Por que dói tanto?" pensava ele "Por que eu estou sentindo essa sensação? Meu peito parece que vai se romper de tanto que ele se contrai. Meu coração dói. Isso machuca..."

Ele levanta o rosto, e gira a chave retomando o caminho de volta. Ele dirigia depressa. Ele pensava que se chegasse rápido em casa seu desapontamento passaria mais veloz.

"Eu realmente desapontei você, não é pai? Divirta-se no baile... Essa foi sua recomendação..." Kakashi pensava tomado pela ironia.

O garoto chegou em casa. Guardou o carro na garagem e entrou. Subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Tirou o terno e foi para baixo das cobertas em sua cama. Kakashi desligou as luzes e trancou a porta de seu quarto. Não desejava falar com ninguém.

- x –

A garota corria desenfreada pelas ruas mal iluminadas da cidade. Estava frio demais e ela sequer havia levado um agasalho. Takari chorava incontroladamente. Às vezes tropeçava pelo caminho, tinha medo dos olhares à sua volta e sua mente estava uma completa bagunça.

As ruas estavam escuras o seu rosto já estava ressecado de tanto chorar e as lágrimas salgadas secarem devido ao vento frio que soprava. A garota chega finalmente à uma praça sombria e deserta com árvores mortas, bancos quebrados e pichações por toda parte. Takari se aconchega no meio fio e lá se repousa por alguns minutos.

Lá, a garota abraça fortemente as próprias pernas e encosta sua cabeça nos joelhos. Permanece assim durante alguns minutos, soluçando e chorando sem cessar. Após isso, toda sua maquiagem dos olhos já estava borrada, seus cabelos despenteados e sua aparência muito apática.

Ela ergueu o olhar para cima implorando por uma misericórdia que ninguém mais conseguia ver ali.

"O que eu vou fazer agora? Se ele descobrir isso, ele é capaz de..." pensava ela.

Num repente, Takari pôs-se de pé naquela praça velha e sombria e retomou seu caminho, com cara de choro ainda vertendo lágrimas pelo caminho de casa. A garota andou por alguns minutos até chegar numa casa mais afastada em uma rua deserta. Um muro, coberto por plantas trepadeiras, que se erguia ao redor da imensa casa, fazendo com que ninguém do lado de fora pudesse supor o que haveria ali dentro.

Aquela casa tinha uma impressão estranha. Era como se fosse um jardim secreto escondido em plena Middletown. Mas nesse triste jardim só brotava a discórdia e as dores. Não havia como encontrar a paz em nenhum canto daquele amaldiçoado lugar.

Bem escondida, depois de percorrer longos metros de muro coberto por plantas, encontra-se a figura de um pesado portão de ferro. Era negro, com adornos formando caracóis, num trabalho bem detalhado e minucioso. Tinha aparência de um antigo portão do século passado, dando um ar de antiguidade e classe ao local. Contudo, em alguns cantos notava-se a formação de ferrugens devido ao tempo que se passara.

Takari força o portão para abrir, mas pelo visto estava trancado. Alguma coisa não tinha corrido como o planejado. Mikoto, a esposa de Fugaku, dissera-lhe que manteria o portão aberto para ela poder ir ao baile sem mais complicações. Fora a mulher de seu irmão sua cúmplice e ao mesmo tempo quem a persuadiu para ir aquela festa. Takari agora tinha a certeza que jamais poderia ter saído daquela casa.

Não havia mais jeito. O tempo começava a ficar cada vez mais frio e o desejo da garota de se aconchegar em um ambiente quente era inevitável. Se ela não saísse daquele tempo, com certeza contrairia uma forte pneumonia e quem sabe morreria de vez. Uma morte acidental não causaria impacto em ninguém próximo a ela. Pois, afinal, para Takari viver estava sendo um fardo que pesava-lhe sobre as costas há um bom tempo.

Ela tocou a campanhinha. Depois de alguns minutos, uma das empregadas veio atender. Era ríspida como todas as outras. Talvez por ordens de Fugaku.

Fugaku, irmão de Takari era a pessoa perfeita para ser taxado como monstro. Era simplesmente o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um, conhecendo-o bem, deseja manter distante. Um homem de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos, com rosto rude com uma ruga veemente no meio da testa. Ele mal sorria. Na verdade, Takari nunca o vira sorrir. Muito menos chorar. Parecia inabalável com os sentimentos dos outros. Fugaku era incapaz de demonstrar compaixão, solidariedade ou qualquer traço que pudesse o deixar mais humano. Ele quase não conversava, mas quando o fazia podia ter certeza que era alguma palavra envenenada para acabar com qualquer fio de felicidade que a pessoa pudesse ter. Era frio, até mesmo com a esposa e os filhos. Takari não conseguia entender o motivo que Mikoto tivera para casar com um homem daquele. Ao contrário do marido, ela era uma bela mulher, doce e gentil. A única que conseguia compreender Takari realmente naquela casa de vidro, que a enlouquecia a cada dia que se passava.

A garota caminha por um jardim sem luzes, com a grama bem aparada, conservando algumas cerejeiras que perderam todas as folhas e agora eram apenas galhos secos. As flores que Mikoto gostava de cultivar não existiam mais. Tudo estava morto naquele local. A grama já estava escura, preparando-se para receber a neve que em breve tomaria conta da cidade.

A casa dos Uchiha ficava logo depois de uma fonte também estática no meio do jardim. No inverno, aquela casa parecia, mas morta do que costumava ser nas outras estações. Uma escada de mármore erguia-se de modo a apresentar a entrada. A garota subiu por aqueles degraus e se deparou com sua conhecida maçaneta de latão e com a pesada porta de carvalho colonial.

Pouco antes de entrar, ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que ainda caiam daquele roso tão pálido. Preparava-se o máximo possível para o inferno que enfrentaria por detrás daquelas pesadas portas de carvalho.

Takari girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. Estava dentro da casa. Uma casa que ela jamais conseguiria chamar de "sua". Estava no hall de entrada. As luzes estavam pouco acesas, dando uma claridade fraca e amarela ao local. A tapeçaria de sempre estava em seu devido local, as esculturas medonhas, os quadros abstratos e a imponente escada que dava acesso aos aposentos da dita "mansão Uchiha".

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e agradeceu por não ter ninguém a sua espera. Aproximou-se da escada para dirigir-se sem dar mais explicações para seu quarto. Lá se perderia em meio a suas tristezas e se afogaria mais uma vez em lágrimas de lamentações. Porém, não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

- Por onde você andou? – perguntou aquela voz conhecida vinda do corredor escuro que dava acesso à sala de estar.

A garota se assustou no meio do primeiro degrau da escada. Virou-se rapidamente e viu aqueles olhos a encarando. E ainda ouviu passos descendo pela escada.

_ Onde você estava? – continuou a indagar a voz de seu irmão, Fugaku. – Não me faça perguntar de novo! – diz ele num tom de ameaça. Fez-se silêncio. Mikoto apareceu descendo as escadas, para possivelmente dar um apoio à Takari.

A garota se encaminhou para o centro do hall, assim como Fugaku, permanecendo cara a cara com a irmã. Mikoto ficou do lado direito da cunhada.

- Eu estava por aí. – respondeu ela olhando para o chão.

- Por aí?! – tornou a repetir Fugaku aumentando a voz e seu tom de rispidez.

- Sim. – respondeu firme Takari.

- Como assim por aí?! Você saiu sem a minha permissão! Sumiu pela noite! Estou esperando sua resposta. – agora ele parecia realmente bravo.

- Eu saí. – respondeu Takari ainda com o tom indiferente.

- Takari. Já não havia ficado bem claro que você só sairia dessa casa com o meu consentimento. E o que você faz com essas roupas indecentes?! – grunhiu Fugaku.

- Eu já disse que eu não estava em lugar nenhum! – falou Takari não conseguindo manter a calma e caindo em pranto mais uma vez.

- Onde foi que você conseguiu esse vestido curto e decotado? Quem te deu ele? O que você andou fazendo para consegui-lo? – a ira de Fugaku aumentava ainda mais.

- O que você está insinuando sobre mim, Fugaku? – gritou Takari entre lágrimas apontando o dedo para ele. – Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo!

- Eu é que não admito você freqüentar a minha casa com essa roupa depravada! Você chega toda descomposta, aos prantos, descabela, parecendo uma vadia qualquer... E o que você quer que eu pense?! – esbravejou Fugaku.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Takari. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

- Claro que eu tenho! – bradou o irmão no mesmo tom. – Esqueceu-se que você sempre esteve sob minha custódia?

- Não Fugaku! Eu nunca esqueci! Você não me deixa esquecer isso nunca! – disse irônica em meio a soluços.

- Eu cuidei de você, Takari! Eu fiz essa promessa ao meu pai e à minha mãe, que mesmo não sendo sua mãe legítima, sempre te quis como uma filha! Eu prometi para ela que faria tudo por você em seu leito de morte! Você sabia muito bem da incapacidade que ela tinha de ter mais filhos. E do sonho que ela tinha de ser mãe de uma garotinha. Eu prometi a ela que cumpriria todos os sonhos que ela teve pra você. Mas você, Takari, sempre foi um desastre. Apesar de tudo que eu fiz por você, você foi uma mal agradecida. Eu estava certo. Você nunca seria capaz de ser uma Uchiha. Sua bastarda!

- Fugaku... – murmurou Mikoto tentando pedir o marido para não falar tais coisas. As lágrimas escorriam violentamente agora do rosto de Takari. Ela chorava não mais de tristeza. Apenas de revolta.

- Não se intrometa, Mikoto. Esse assunto diz somente respeito a mim e a Takari. – disse seco. – Você, Takari. Terá o mesmo destino maldito da sua mãe. Ela era apenas uma secretária qualquer que teve um caso com o dono da empresa. – ele ria debochadamente parecendo se deliciar com suas palavras envenenadas.

- Cale-se! – gritou Takari. Em vão.

- Cale-se você Takari! Esta é sua hora de ouvir tudo que eu havia preparado para lhe dizer. Eu fui obrigado a te criar garota! Você me deve respeito! Eu faço de tudo para te proteger dos boatos, porque, afinal, seu nascimento quase arruinou tudo. Por sua culpa Takari! Se você não tivesse nascido, tudo seria diferente. Você não se sente culpada?

- Fugaku! Olha o que você está fazendo com a menina! – pediu Mikoto implorando ao ver o estado que Takari já se encontrava. A garota ofegava chorando sem parar. Ela levou as mãos na cabeça e apertou os olhos, esperando que aquele momento fosse embora. Era essa sua verdadeira dor, sua cicatriz que jamais fecharia.

- Ela tem que ouvir isso! Essa bastarda que desonrou o nome da família Uchiha! Você não devia ter nascido Takari! Mas como você o fez eu estou ordenando que você cumpra minhas ordens e fique calada! Eu te proibi de sair de casa! Eu fiz de tudo para te manter longe daquelas pessoinhas medíocres dessa cidade. Se fosse a meu gosto já teria te mandado há tempos para um internato. E eu repito: você é uma ingrata que só sabe andar pelas ruas à noite fantasiada como uma vadia qualquer!

- Cale a boca Fugaku que eu não vou mais seguir ordem nenhuma sua! Eu cansei de tudo isso! Você não tem coração! Logo, você é a última pessoa capaz de me controlar por meio dessas suas regras estúpidas! – gritou ela com voracidade. – Afinal, você não é o meu pai!

- Ora, sua... – rosnou Fugaku erguendo a mão.

- Não... – exclamou Mikoto tentando intervir.

Tarde demais. Fugaku erguera a mão para Takari e num rápido movimento dera-lhe uma bofetada na face. Foi um golpe tão forte e hostil que fez a frágil garota cair ao chão. Ela debruçou-se sobre o assoalho gélido, com seus cabelos negros caindo no seu rosto. Sua bochecha ficara rubra por causa do tabefe. O canto de sua boca sangrava e Mikoto ajoelhou-se no chão para ajudar Takari.

- Agora você vai me responder ou não onde você esteve? – perguntou Fugaku irredutível.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – respondeu Takari do chão.

- Eu não preciso de sua confirmação, sua tola. Eu só quero ouvir sua confissão. Vamos. Você esteve no baile de inverno, não foi?

- Foi! – bradou Takari com ódio no olhar. Fugaku lentamente abria um sorriso no canto da boca, adorando ver o estado da meia-irmã.

- Ora, ora, que lindo... Você foi nesse maldito baile. Agora me diga mais uma coisa. Quem é ele.

- Ele? – a voz de Takari tremeu.

- Exatamente. O único motivo pelo qual você deve ter ido nesse baile é que havia alguém esperando por você lá. – disse ele firme.

- Não havia ninguém! – falou Takari brava.

- É claro que havia. – Fugaku esboçou uma expressão de nojo.

A garota permaneceu muda fitando os pés. Como ele conseguia decifrá-la tão claramente?

- Você não vai falar quem é o garoto que você está se encontrando? – falou mais uma vez o homem sorrindo.

- Não há ninguém. E mesmo se houvesse não seria da sua conta. – disse Takari firme.

- Haha! Veremos então! – disse Fugaku debochadamente, o que fazia a raiva de Takari aumentar ainda mais. – Quem sabe se você não desaparecer durante alguns dias esse tal garoto não aparece...

Ele se aproximou da garota caída ao chão e a segurou pelo braço.

- O que você está fazendo?! – bradou Takari.

Fugaku a ergueu violentamente foi arrastando Takari pela escada. A garota estava fraca e com os olhos muito inchados. Ele apertava o braço da garota com força e a conduzia para o quarto dela.

- Me solta! – gritava Takari. – Você está me machucando!

Fugaku chegou até a porta do quarto da garota e a abriu. Logo tratou de empurrar Takari lá para dentro. A garota se desequilibrou e caiu mais uma vez no chão. Sentada sobre os joelhos, Takari viu seu irmão fechar a porta e trancá-la do lado de fora.

- Você só sairá daí quando toda essa história se esclarecer. – disse ele fora do quarto dela. – Enquanto isso, tenha uma boa estadia em sua clausura.

Takari não escutou mais nada. Era difícil suportar o sarcasmo de Fugaku e todo seu jeito prepotente e arrogante. Seria pior se ele descobrisse qualquer indício a respeito de Kakashi. Seria muito pior.

Ela via-se mais uma vez sozinha, trancafiada naquele quarto de tristezas e culpas. Todos seus piores momentos ela passara ali e ela mal podia fazer nada. Apenas esperar por uma salvação daquele lugar amaldiçoado. Por fim, ao chão, Takari traduziu seus sentimentos em apenas mais lágrimas.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Call **

Após chegar em casa, Kakashi logo subiu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá. Ele tirou o terno que vestia e colocou uma calça de moletom azul marinho com uma regata branca. De início, ele se sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça. Logo, entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos e ficou nessa posição pensativa durante um bom tempo.

O clima já começava a esfriar dentro de seu quarto e ele notou que precisava ligar o aquecedor. Então, assim o fez. Por incrível que parecesse, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Takari. A possibilidade dela se matar o deixava louco e sem ação. A cada minuto que ele perdia ele imaginava que poderia ser o instante fatal para que ele fizesse uma besteira e partisse para sempre.

O garoto estava confuso. Um remorso consumia-lhe o coração e só de pensar que ela poderia suicidar-se apenas por saber que ele a amava o deixava angustiado. Ele sentia que precisava falar com ela. Ao menos para implorar àqueles olhos que agüentasse firme e não desistisse assim tão fácil da vida.

Por mais que as pessoas pudessem falar, Kakashi com certeza se sentiria culpado pelo pior. O que ele poderia fazer? Telefonar? Ir até lá? Contudo, ele mal sabia sobre Takari, muito menos onde morava e seu telefone. Era como se ela fosse uma desconhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo a pessoas que era mais familiar a ele.

Por fim, o garoto entrou em baixo dos cobertores, apagou a luz e assim permaneceu.

- x –

Amanhecia lentamente em Middeltown. Kakashi sequer havia pregado o olho noite passada. Passou oras a fio de insônia pensando em seus receios e em seus pânicos. Era uma forma desgastante e terrorista de se sentir culpado antecipadamente. Algo que conseguia degradar de forma catastrófica sua saúde.

Todas as janelas de sua reclusão estavam fechadas. O quarto do garoto permanecia escuro, abafado pelas cortinas que Kakashi sequer quisera abrir. As horas iam se passando e o garoto continuava a se revirar naquela cama fria.

Ele olha no rádio-relógio. Marcava pouco mais que meio-dia. Em pouco tempo seu pai bateria na porta chamando-lhe para o almoço, porém, Kakashi não sentia ânimo sequer para se levantar dali.

Dito e feito. Passaram-se alguns minutos e lá estava Hatake Sakumo a bater em sua porta.

- Kakashi. – chama. – Você não vai se levantar?

O garoto não responde, o que faz o pai bater mais vezes na porta demonstrando preocupação.

- Você está bem Kakashi? Abra a porta.

- Eu estou bem pai. Eu apenas quero ficar sozinho. – disse Kakashi finalmente.

- Você não quer conversar? Não entendo por que você se trancou aí... Tem certeza que tá tudo bem? – torna a perguntar Sakumo do lado de fora.

- Ta sim. – responde Kakashi. – Eu só quero ser deixado em paz.

Sakumo então deixa o filho sozinho e volta para a sala. Ele está preocupado. Jamais vira Kakashi daquele jeito. Apesar de desde criança o garoto se apresentar um tanto reservado, trancar-se num quarto escuro durante horas era visto por Sakumo como uma atitude patológica que carecia de observação minuciosa.

As horas iam se passando. O pai do garoto fora algumas vezes bater à porta do quarto perguntar-lhe se ele gostaria de comer alguma coisa. Mas a resposta de sempre implorando por privação sempre ecoava lá de dentro daquele quarto trancado. Sakumo já estava ficando repreensivo com a atitude do filho. E, finalmente toma uma decisão mais trágica de exigir que o filho abrisse a porta.

Kakashi se levanta apático da cama e destranca a maçaneta. Depois disso, volta a deitar-se. Sakumo entra no quarto escuro.

- Que diabos aconteceu Kakashi, pra você estar desse jeito?

- Nada pai. – responde o garoto.

- É óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa. Como foi o baile ontem? – pergunta ele tentando parecer interessado.

- Um desastre. – responde Kakashi indiferente.

- Mas por quê? A garota não foi? – indaga o pai.

- Foi.

- Então, não há motivos para tristeza.

- Hun. – resmunga Kakashi. – Ela saiu correndo, fugindo de mim. E agora por minha culpa, ela é capaz de tentar se matar.

- Fala sério Kakashi. Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – zombou o pai.

- É sério pai. Eu não seria capaz de brincar com uma coisa dessas.

- Então me diga. Quem é essa garota. – pediu Sakumo.

- O nome dela é... – começou Kakashi. Ele tomou fôlego – Uchiha Takari.

- Uchiha?! – assustou-se Sakumo.

- Eu sabia que essa seria sua reação no momento em que eu falasse o sobrenome dela.

- Mas Kakashi, você está namorando essa menina?

- Não pai. Ela é sensata o suficiente para fugir de mim. – falou Kakashi.

- E problemática o suficiente pra se matar por sua causa. – completou o pai. – Kakashi, você tem noção de com quem você está se metendo?

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que os Uchiha não são, digamos, boas pessoas para se criar laços.

- Eu ainda não entendo. Você pode ser um pouco mais claro?

- Os Uchiha, Kakashi, são de uma família um tanto complicada. Coberta por escândalos omissos e histórias mal contadas a respeito dessa menina. Porque eu não sei se você sabe, mas essa garota não é filha legítima do casal.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Hun, esse era o segundo motivo que eu lhe dou para se afastar desses Uchiha, Kakashi. Eu sei disso porque eu sou justamente o advogado que defende a principal empresa concorrente da Companhia Uchiha.

- Então quer dizer que por motivos capitalistas você andou investigando a vida dos Uchiha? – indaga o garoto parecendo indignado.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. E mesmo que viesse eu não sou autorizado para lhe dar tais informações confidenciais. Eu só vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Se você ainda tiver uma gota de juízo restante, se afaste daquelas pessoas, pois Uchiha Fugaku não é uma pessoa para se conviver em harmonia. Ainda mais se ele descobrir que você é meu filho, ele irá fazer sua vida e daquela garota se transformar em um inferno. No entanto, se você considerar que aquela garota é mesmo importante para você, que ela vale a pena todos os problemas que você enfrentará para conseguir ficar com ela e se você ter plena consciência de que a ama de verdade, sugiro que você pegue o telefone e ligue para ela nesse exato momento.

- Ligar para ela? – Kakahsi parecia não compreender. – Não pode ser perigoso devido esse Uchiha Fugaku?

- A decisão é sua Kakashi. O número do telefone da casa dos Uchiha está aqui. – Fala Sakumo entregando-lhe um papel. Depois disso, ele sai do quarto do garoto deixando-o sozinho.

Kakashi olhou confuso para o papel que seu pai lhe entregara. Como ele conseguira informações como aquelas? Com certeza haveria alguém envolvido nessa armação.

O garoto então decide interrogar Sakumo. Ele abre a porta de seu quarto e pára no topo da escada. Estava explicado como seu pai lhe dera com tanta desenvoltura e rapidez o telefone dos Uchiha.

- Então foram vocês que contaram a ele? – indaga Kakashi começando a descer das escadas. Genma e Hayate conversavam com seu pai.

- Er... – ri sem graça Hayate. – Oi Kakashi..

- Vocês logo trataram de vir aqui me encher sobre o baile. – resmungou Kakashi.

- Acho que eu vou deixar vocês a sós. – disse Sakumo saindo da sala.

- É Kakashi, a gente veio sim te encher sobre o baile. Porque, afinal, se você não tivesse sumido você teria sido coroado o rei do Baile de Inverno. – disse Genma.

- Na verdade foi você quem sumiu, Genma. – falou Kakashi.

- Haha... Não teve graça. – ironizou o loiro. – Mas é sério. Eles chamaram um monte de vezes pelo seu nome e pelo da Uchiha.

- É Kakashi. Foi mesmo. "E o título de rei e rainha do Baile de Inverno desse ano vai para... Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Takari" – imitou Hayate.

- Isso não teve graça. – falou Kakashi parecendo irritado.

- Claro que teve Kakashi, rei do baile! – ria Hayate. – O carinha mais popular com a garota mais esquisita da escola.

- Não fala assim dela! – ralhou o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, só que convenhamos, a Uchiha te deu o maior bolo ontem... – comentou Hayate.

- Hayate, não a chame desse jeito! Você fala com um tom de sarcasmo na voz... – Kakashi parecia agora realmente revoltado com o amigo.

- Foi mal.

- E o Asuma? Não veio? – pergunta Kakashi

- Aff, aquele lá nasceu virado pra lua mesmo... – reclama Hayate.

- É. – complementa Genma. – Já que o Kakashi não foi lá receber sua coroa, quem foi o rei do baile foi o Asuma e a Kurenai.

- É, o cara foi expulso da escola e ainda ganha o título. Isso é revoltante. – fala Hayate.

- Isso é idiota sabia. – comentou Kakashi. O garoto tinha convicção dos possíveis problemas que enfrentaria, logo, para ele, um título de baile parece sem duvidas algo mesquinho e superficial demais.

- Mas você nem sabe a metade da história Kakashi. – continuou Genma. – O Asuma foi outro que quis desaparecer durante o baile. Só que com uma diferença. Sumiram ele e a Kurenai. E pra falar a verdade, o Asuma foi aparecer quase que ao meio-dia.

- Escutem o que eu vou falar. O Asuma ainda vai se meter em uma confusão dos diabos. – falou Hayate.

- Ta na cara o que ele fez né? – falou Genma. – Pode apostar que não foi baralho que o Asuma e a Kurenai ficaram jogando a noite inteira.

- Fala sério Genma... O Asuma não perde tempo mesmo. – disse Hayate.

- Quanto você e a Anko, Genma? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Você quer mesmo saber? Depois que ela ficou sabendo que a Uchiha tinha te deixado no meio do salão, ela me dispensou, mesmo depois de ter me beijado e foi te procurar.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou Kakashi.

- Hun, - fez Genma. – Cara, não to me importando mais. Se ela gosta de você, não vai ser eu quem vai ficar correndo atrás dela. Eu tenho mais é que procurar quem goste de mim.

- Quanto ao Hayate. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Aquela garota é louca, mandona e estranha. – tratou de logo se pronunciar.

- Que obviamente está gostando de você. – completou Genma.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – indaga o moreno.

- Os opostos se atraem.

- Porém nesse caso, amigo Genma, nós somos muito opostos. – disse ele sendo enfático a pronunciar a palavra "muito".

- Mas e aí Kakashi, tem notícias da Uchiha? – perguntou Genma.

- Hunf – fez Kakashi.

- Acho que isso quis dizer "Não, Genma, eu não sei nada sobre ela." – disse Hayate.

- E você vai ligar para ela?

- Eu não sei.

- Não seja idiota Kakashi. Não deixe essa oportunidade passar. Seu pai lhe entregou o telefone dela, não? – disse Genma.

- Eu estou preocupado com ela. – murmura o garoto.

- Por quê? Medo dela não ter chegado em casa ontem? Medo de alguém ter a abordado na rua? – tenta Hayate.

- Medo de ela tentar suicídio. – disse Kakashi mais uma vez.

- Ah, fala sério. Ela não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. – falou Genma em tom de dúvida.

- Pode acreditar que ela teria. – disse amargurado o Hatake.

Os amigos olharam preocupados para ele. Depois disso, Genma e Hayate se entrolharam pedindo recíproca ajuda.

- Essa garota é louca. – falou Hayate de uma vez. – Mas como eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, lamento Kakashi, mas é você que tem que decidir.

- É Kakashi, a gente não pode fazer nada. Acho que o que tínhamos de falar, a gente já disse. Portanto, creio que já está na hora de ir embora. – finalizou Genma. – Até mais, Kakashi. E boa sorte.

- Adeus. – falou Hayate.

Kakashi se despediu dos amigos e os acompanhou até a porta. Depois disso se jogou no sofá e ficou a encarar o papel em sua mão. Ele pensava em todas as alternativas, mas tudo que ele conseguiu fora aumentar suas preocupações e medos. Se seu pai deu o telefone dos Uchiha para ele é que Sakumo sabia que o garoto poderia telefonar naquela hora. Mas no estaria tarde demais? Não importava. Kakashi resolveu arriscar.

Ele pega o telefone ofegante. Suas mãos tremiam. Kakshi fecha aqueles olhos preocupados. Ele respira mais uma vez. Encara novamente o papel. E começa digitar os números do telefone dos Uchiha.

O som do telefone chamando o incomodava. Cada toque fazia seu coração bater em desespero. E a espera para que alguém atendesse era desgastante e até mesmo doentia. As mãos do garoto suavam ao apertar o telefone. Definitivamente se fosse uma voz masculina, que ele temia ser de Fugaku, ele logo desligaria o telefone.

- Alô. – disse uma voz do outro lado da linha. Kakashi estremeceu. Por seu alívio a voz era feminina, em um timbre suave e amigável.

- De onde? – perguntou ele.

- Residência Uchiha. – respondeu a voz da mulher. Kakashi sentiu-se eufórico. Pelo menos ligara para o número correto.

- Com quem falo?

- Uchiha Mikoto. Com quem você gostaria de falar? – pergunta ela.

- Uchiha Takari. – responde o garoto com a voz trêmula.

- Uchiha Takari... – torna a responder a mulher insegura – Quem é você?

- Um amigo. – diz Kakashi. – Um amigo que necessita incondicionalmente saber notícias dela.

- Você então é o garoto... – murmura a mulher. – Por Deus, então era mesmo verdade...

- Por favor, diga-me ao menos se ela está bem. – pede Kakashi.

- Por que você mesmo não pergunta a ela. – sugere Mikoto. – Aguarde um momento.

Na casa dos Uchiha, Mikoto sobre velozmente as escadas de acesso aos quartos. Ela vai até seu quarto e na gaveta do criado-mudo pega uma chave. Ela vai depressa até o quarto em que Takari estava trancada e abre a porta.

Takari escuta a maçaneta girar e se recolhe em sua cama embaixo dos cobertores. O quarto estava escuro e triste por demais.

- Takari. – cama Mikoto. – Por que você está aí? Abra esse quarto.

- Não estou com vontade de nada. – responde a garota.

- O dia está tão lindo... Um belo sol brilha lá fora... – começa a mulher.

- Há muito tempo não vejo mais graça no tempo. – diz a menina.

- Receio que agora você sentirá. Tem um telefonem ate aguardando.

- Telefonema? – espanta-se Takari. – Mas quem me ligaria?

- Ele. – falou Mikoto projetando um sorriso radiante.

- Como você... – indaga novamente ela.

- É o seu príncipe, Takari. Ele quer saber incondicionalmente se você está bem. – Mikoto ainda sorria. – Vamos, fale com ele.

Ela entregou o telefone a garota. Takari o segurou fazendo cara de espanto.

- Mas e Fugaku?

- Ele não está na cidade. – respondeu Mikoto. – Pode falar com ele.

Mikoto então sai do quarto e encaminha-se para seus afazeres. Takari ainda permanece anestesiada devido à surpresa que estava tendo.

Do outro lado da linha, Kakashi mal podia se conter em esperar. Cada segundo que se passava, ele achava que estava distante da garota e que seria impossível falar com ele. Contudo, algo o surpreendeu.

- Alô. – murmurou aquela voz fraca e triste.

- Takari! – exclamou Kakashi mal podendo conter a excitação.

- Kakashi... – diz ela. – Como?

- Você não ia fugir de mim tão fácil... – disse Kakashi galante.

- Você não devia... – diz ela.

- Eu posso falar com você, Takari?

- Sim. – responde. – No momento você pode. Está tecnicamente calmo por aqui. Mas não faça isso de novo. Por favor. Poderá ser fatal.

- Por que você é tão enigmática?

- Não faça isso comigo Kakashi. Não me dê esperanças...

- Seu jeito me encanta. – suspira ele.

- Por que você insiste em mim, hein? Você me deixa sem palavras, sem ar, sem ação. Como você consegue...

- Sua boba, você sabe muito bem a resposta. – fala Kakashi.

- Você é louco sabia?

- Sim Takari. Sou louco por você.

Fez-se silêncio.

- Por favor... – pede ela.

- Não diga nada Takari. – interrompe ele. – Você está bem?

- Eu... eu... – gagueja ela. Por um momento Takari quis contar tudo que lhe afligia. Mas, ela contentou-se com mais uma mentira. – Sim. Estou.

- Você não parece convicta disso.

- Kakashi, você deveria entender...

- Entender o que, Takari? Você parece que não confia em mim. Você parece que não quer aceitar viver...

- Eu te peço desculpas, mas eu não posso me envolver com você. – fala ela.

- Você me ama? – pergunta Kakashi francamente. Takari fica pensativa com medo da sua resposta. Então ela decide mergulhar em seus sentimentos.

- Mas do que tudo nesse mundo Kakashi. E por isso eu devo me afastar de você. Se ele descobrir tudo isso, ele é capaz de destruir todos os nossos sonhos. No fundo dos meus sentimentos mais reprimidos eu gostaria sinceramente de estar com você Kakashi, porque você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Desde aquele dia que, por desventura nos esbarramos naquele corredor, eu sou incapaz de esquecer seu sorriso, seus olhos, você. – finaliza Takari.

Kakashi inspira do outro lado da linha. A garota continua a falar.

- E aqueles dias que nós nos encontramos por poucos minutos nos jardins sob o frio inverno, hoje são às minhas mais profundas lembranças. Kakashi, você pode pensar que você não está sendo correspondido. Mas há muitas coisas que eu não posso lhe explicar. Minha vida é uma bagunça. Eu admito. Há tantas coisas que eles me pressionam para fazer que eu não desejo. São mentiras, lágrimas que jamais secarão. Essa casa me sufoca, Kakashi, e eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo por ter que continuar te amando no silêncio. E nessa clausura desse quarto escuro e sem vida, eu choro mais uma vez. Queria eu ter coragem.

- Takari... – murmura Kakashi sem forças, acometido por toda confissão da menina.

- Eu não consigo esquecer aquela música que você fez. Porque eu fiquei presa em todas aquelas palavras que você disse. E mesmo você não tendo falado comigo por todas as noites que foram embora, eu não consigo esquecer sua voz. Aposto que você deve estar cansado de mim. Apenas esperando por meus últimos pedaços caírem. Eu ainda vejo seu reflexo dentro dos meus olhos. E eles estão procurando por um propósito, eles ainda estão procurando pela vida. Eu não estou triste por isso, porque finalmente eu te encontrei.

- Takari eu não sabia que você...

- Kakashi, eu preciso te dizer isso, porque eu temo ser minhas últimas palavras. Eu não consigo mais suportar essa maldita casa. Eu preciso sumir desse lugar. Eu necessito fugir. Eles me odeiam aqui. Não sabem nem quem eu sou. E se eu não acordar amanhã? O que iriam dizer? Que fui apenas uma chance perdida. Mas uma pessoa que passou discretamente por suas vidas. E se eu não acordar amanhã?

- O que você está pensando em fazer Takari? – assusta-se Kakashi.

- Só digo que sou obrigada a viver. Mesmo não merecendo isso. É apenas um alívio se transformando em dor. Um lamento que soa como culpa. E eu não posso fazer isso durar, porque é claro, estou tão fraca e sem esperanças. Temo que essas minhas palavras muitas vezes mascaradas se transformem em lágrimas Kakashi. Em suas lágrimas. São apenas palavras vazias e não mais um motivo para se chorar.

- Não diga que você está desistindo de tudo Takari! – fala Kakashi desesperado ao telefone.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Minha vida não tem valor algum. E esse momento não deveria nem existir. Embora eu lembrarei dele até o fim da minha vida, como o meu único momento de verdadeira felicidade... O melhor a se fazer é partir. Adeus. Kakashi.

Ela sussurra o nome do garoto mais uma vez e desliga o telefone.

- Takari! Não!!! Não faça isso!!! – grita Kakashi do próprio telefone. Em vão. O barulho seco indicando que a linha fora cortada saía do aparelho.

A garota abraçou o telefone e verteu mais algumas lágrimas. Infelizmente, em sua concepção, seu fim chegara.

- Ela não pode fazer isso! – grita Kakashi atirando o telefone no chão, deixando uma lágrima solitária cair de seu rosto jovem.


	16. Chapter 16

**I wish I could save you****.**

**Eu queria poder te salvar…**

- Mikoto. – chamou Takari do quarto. A garota chorava em silêncio apenas ressaltando as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto já cansado. Não demorou muito e a mulher apareceu. Ela abriu a porta.

- O que foi Takari? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu a garota.

- É claro que foi Takari... Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? – insistia Mikoto.

- Não foi nada Mikoto. Eu já disse. Por favor, leve esse telefone daqui. – implorou a garota.

- Você falou com ele?

- Mikoto, por favor. Não faça perguntas... – pediu ela com a voz fraca. Agora, qualquer lembrança que ela nutria de Kakashi era dolorosa. – Se ele tornar a ligar de novo, eu não quero falar com ele.

- Mas por quê, Takari? Por quê? Você não gosta dele? – pergunta a mulher.

- Por isso devo me afastar. – responde a menina fitando o chão.

- Tudo bem. – finaliza Mikoto com a voz desanimada. – Se você quer assim...

A mulher pega o telefone sobre a cama da garota e a passos lentos vai saindo do quarto. Quando fecha a porta, tranca-a passando a chave. Takari permanece sozinha novamente.

- Não há escolha. – murmura ela para si mesma dando um prolongado suspiro. – Esse é meu último fôlego a ser tomado antes de um mergulho profundo e fatal.

- x –

Kakashi sai correndo pela casa, olhando desesperado pelos cantos.

- Pai! – grita ele chamando desesperadamente. Nada vem como resposta. O garoto chega na cozinha e encontra um bilhete sobre a mesa.

"Kakashi, desculpe-me novamente, mas recebi uma ligação urgente no meu celular avisando que um amigo falecera na estrada para Nova Jersey. Eu tive que sair às pressas. Não sei se chego para o jantar. Duvido muito. Espero que você não fique bravo comigo por estarmos nos comunicando por bilhetes todas as vezes que algo de decisivo acontece em sua vida. Sinto muito. Papai."

O garoto acaba de ler o recado e amassa o papel. A ira sobe pelo seu corpo.

- Por que você tem que sair assim! – brada ele. Seu grito ecoa pela cozinha. E ele sai novamente rumo à sala. Recolhe o telefone sobre o chão e começa a digitar freneticamente o número dos Uchiha mais uma vez.

Ele espera o telefone chamar por mais um momento. Suas mãos estão trêmulas. Uma voz atende.

- Alô! Takari! Você ainda está aí? – fala ele desesperado.

- Desculpe-me. Você ligou para o número errado. – falou a voz do outro lado da linha. Um desapontamento tomou conta do peito de Kakashi. Ele desliga o telefone mais uma vez e tenta ligar de novo.

A adrenalina tomava conta de todos seus músculos, ele mal respirava, ele mal aguetava. A única coisa agora que tomava conta de seus pensamentos era Takari. Não era possível que a garota ira desistir da vida tão fácil. Kakashi não sabia se suportaria caso ela morresse. Quão tamanha dor que ele sentiria, o garoto não tinha idéia de como iria suportar a perda de Takari, caso ela resolvesse definitivamente morrer.

- Alô! – agora era a conhecida voz de Uchiha Mikoto que saía do telefone.

- Alô! Por favor! Eu preciso falar com a Takari! – suplica Kakashi.

- Lamento. Mas ela não deseja falar com você.

- Por favor! – pede Kakashi mais uma vez.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Eu sinto muito. – fala Mikoto. – Adeus.

- Espere um momento! – grita Kakashi pelo telefone.

Em vão. A linha fora cortada novamente.

Kakashi larga o telefone em um canto. Ele procura por ser sapatos, sobe até seu quarto e veste a primeira calças jeans que vê pela frente e o primeiro suéter que encontra. Ele desce as escadas correndo.

O garoto abre desesperadamente a porta e, já do lado de fora, está todo atrapalhado com a fechadura tentando achar a chave. Ele sai andando depressa pelas ruas mal prestando atenção nos carros. O que lhe importava agora era apenas chegar até ela.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela seria capaz de uma loucura como aquela..." pensa Kakashi "Ela vai... Ela vai... se matar."

Era doloroso para ele admitir isso. Mas essa situação estava bem diante da sua cara. O garoto sabia que Takari era capaz de fazer aquilo. Kakashi desconhecia seus motivos. Ele não sabia se ela era louca demais ou perturbada demais. Talvez o louco fosse ele por se envolver sentimentalmente com uma suicida como aquela. Ou talvez ele fosse apaixonado demais por querer ao menos tentar salva-la da escuridão.

- Por favor Takari, não faça isso... - pedia ele para si mesmo em quando caminhava desvairadamente. - Por mais difícil que possa ser, não desista tão fácil da vida... Eu estarei com você. Se você se for, eu sou capaz de... de...

Ele não tem forças para completar a frase. Era mais um passo no escuro. Kakashi sabia que a vida de Takari dependia dele encontrar a casa dos Uchiha. Contudo, ele sabia também que era quase impossível achar a tal casa em meio à imensa cidade de Middletown.

"Já sei o que fazer. Só me resta torcer para ele estar em casa" pensa Kakashi já tendo uma idéia de como alcançar seu objetivo.

O garoto apressou o passo e resolveu procurar por Hayate. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que o amigo poderia lhe ajudar a obter essa informação. E, para sua sorte a casa do amigo já estava se aproximando.

Depois de longos cinco minutos Kakashi já estava parado em frente à casa dos Gekkou. Arfante, ele toca a campainha. Passam-se alguns minutos e o Hatake escuta passos se aproximado. Levemente a porta é aberta.

Hayate aparece em sua frente, com a mesma cara de cansaço e parece se surpreender com a presença de Kakashi ali.

- O que aconteceu Kakashi, você está pálido... – começou o amigo.

- Hayate, - interrompeu o garoto. – eu preciso urgentemente de sua ajuda.

- Mas o que foi? Você parece que viu um fantasma...

- Eu te contarei tudo lá dentro. – falou Kakashi.

Hayate então convidou o amigo para entar. Ofereceu um copo de água, que Kakashi prontamente recusou. O garoto ainda insistia que o Hatake estava com cara de quem viu fantasma. Logo após, eles se sentam no sofá da sala.

- Hayate eu sei que você é capaz de obter essa informação. E eu preciso dela urgentemente. É um caso de vida ou morte... – fala Kakashi trêmulo na voz.

- Você quer fazer o favor de me dizer o que ta acontecendo?

- Eu telefonei para a Takari. – disse ele tomando fôlego.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ela... ela... ela falou umas coisas meio sem sentido, do tipo "ele não pode descobrir o nosso envolvimento", "essa casa me sufoca", "lembrar disso até o fim da minha vida", "o melhor a se fazer é partir"...

- Normalmente as pessoas falam isso da boca pra fora... – comentou Hayate.

- Mas no caso dela não foi da boca pra fora Hayate. Ela estava convicta disso. Ela estava se despedindo de mim. Para sempre. – disse Kakashi segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

Hayate olhava preocupadamente para o amigo. O garoto estava abalado por demais. De acordo com a opinião do moreno, Kakashi tinha se envolvido muito com aquela garota. Isso já estava se tornando uma paixão doentia e patológica. Não era possível alguém amar tanto assim uma pessoa.

- Você telefonou de volta Kakashi?

- Telefonei. Mas ela não quer mais falar comigo.

- Talvez ela esteja certa Kakashi. Talvez o melhor a se fazer é você se afastar dela.

- Do que você está falando Hayate?! Eu sou o único que pode salva-la! Eu sou o único que importa com ela! O único que a ama de verdade!

- Eu não estou duvidando disso Kakashi, mas dê um tempo à ela...

- Tempo? Você quer que eu dê um tempo a ela?! Esse tempo pode ser suficiente para ela já estar morta! – disse Kakashi.

- Você tem certeza de que ela vai mesmo se matar? – perguntou Hayate franzindo o cenho.

- Tenho sim, Hayate. Ela se despediu de mim... Ela vai fazer uma loucura... Ela não pode se suicidar... eu tenho que impedir.

- Me diga uma coisa Kakashi, honestamente. – pediu Hayate. – O que realmente aconteceu com vocês dois para ela fazer isso? Tem que haver algum motivo concreto pra ela suicidar... Kakashi, ano me diga que essa garota está grávida...

- O que? Do que você ta falando Hayate? Você perdeu a razão? É claro que não... – fala Kakashi sentindo-se ofendido com o comentário do amigo.

- Desculpa, mas esse seria um motivo plausível para ela tentar se matar. Normalmente é motivo de muitas garotas...

- Os motivos dela não vem ao caso agora, Hayate. Em breve eu irei conhece-los. Pode ter certeza. – falou Kakashi.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Hayate.

- Eu preciso que você encontre o endereço dela. – responde Kakashi.

- Você ta louco Kakashi? Você vai até a casa dos Uchiha? Você vai ser expulso de lá. – alertou Hayate.

- Não importa. Eu estou decidido em ir até lá de qualquer forma. Se você não quiser me ajudar eu encontro sozinho...

- Está bem Kakashi, eu encontro o endereço dela para você. Mas onde você acha que pode ter? Invadir um computador das empresas Uchiha vai ser complicado...

- Eu sei um jeito mais fácil. Invada o computador da escola. Deve haver algum registro da Takari lá. Na ficha de matrícula ou em qualquer outro tópico. – disse Kakashi.

- Hun... E lá vai o Kakashi pensar como um hacker... – disse Hayate sorrindo.

- É por um bom motivo...

Hayate então chamou Kakashi para subir até o quarto onde existia seu computador. O moreno sentou-se numa cadeira e Kakashi acomodou-se numa poltrona.

- É apenas pegar o endereço dela nos arquivos da escola, não é? – perguntou novamente Hayate enquanto o computar iniciava.

- É. Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar? – indagou o Hatake.

- Dependendo da nossa sorte, apenas alguns minutos.

Hayate se calou a encarar a tela de seu computador. Kakashi apenas permanece a o observar. O garoto faz alguns logins antes de começar e depois abre uma página no computador. Aquilo para Kakashi parecia ainda abstrato e incompreensível, por isso, o garoto admirava bastante as habilidades de Hayate.

O silêncio pairava no quarto e era interrompido de vez em quando pelo barulho das teclas sendo digitadas no teclado. Hayate permanecia vidrado naquela tela de computador, digitando combinações, códigos e senhas. Decorridos alguns minutos ele desgruda os olhos daquela tela e encara o amigo.

- Tudo pronto Kakashi. Já entramos no sistema da escola. – informou ele.

- Hayate você é demais mesmo! – exclamou o garoto. – Mas isso é ilegal, não é? Quer dizer, você poderia muito bem alterar a nota de quem quiser aí...

- É. Poderia. – resmunga Hayate.– E até hoje não sei nem por que ainda não o fiz. Acho que é porque faz parte da vida se dar mal na escola. Ninguém acreditaria se aparecesse uma nota altíssima em físico-química no boletim de Gekkou Hayate.

- É. Você tem razão. – disse Kakashi.

- Vejamos... – murmura Hayate. – O nome dela é Uchiha Takari. Vamos procurar...

Enquanto o sistema procurava pelo nome, Kakashi estava pensativo, com os dedos fortemente entrelaçados uns nos outros. Profundamente, ele pedia que não fosse tarde demais. Ele pedia apenas por mais um pouco de tempo.

- Aqui está. – disse Hayate finalmente. – Uchiha Takari, último ano. É... Até que ela tem umas notas boas... Biologia, Química...

- Dá para você ser um pouco mais rápido Hayate. – pede Kakashi.

- Tudo bem. Vejamos... Dados pessoais... Nossa! Ela mora do outro lado da cidade. Num bairro de rico. Olha aqui.

Kakashi vai para frente do computador e olha nas informações pessoais de Takari. Realmente a garota morava muito distante dali. E ele não sabia como chegar até lá. Contudo, Kakashi ainda pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou.

- Você vai até lá? – perguntou Hayate.

- Eu disse que vou. – respondeu convicto Kakashi.

- Só me resta então te desejar boa sorte Kakashi. Quer dizer... – falou Hayate pensativo. – Eu acho que o Genma vai vir aqui daqui a pouco... Ele deve vir de carro...

No instante que Hayate falou isso eles escutaram alguém buzinando do lado de fora. Kakashi e Hayate se entreolham assustados com o que os dois acabaram de presenciar. O moreno olha pela janela e vê Genma, de carro, do lado de fora.

- É Kakashi. Você está com sorte hoje. – falou Hayate.

Os dois saíram da casa e foram até Genma, que saía do carro.

- Kakashi, o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- A gente acabava de falar de você... – disse Hayate.

- Genma, eu preciso de um favor seu. – disse Kakashi.

- Pode falar Kakashi. – disse o amigo.

- Eu preciso ir atrás da Takari.

- Você já não cansou de ficar correndo atrás dela? – pergunta Genma.

- Por favor. – fala Kakashi. – Eu sei que ela precisa de mim.

Genma abriu um sorriso no canto da boca e murmurou:

- E era você que disse que não ia se apaixonar Kakashi. Entra aí. – disse ele.

- Voce não vem também? – pergunta Kakashi recebendo a chave do carro do amigo.

- Não. Pode ir dirigindo. – Genma aponta para o banco do motorista e depois sorri. – Ande logo. Vá atrás da sua garota Kakashi.

Kakashi então entra no carro, despede-se de seus amigos e começa a dirigir pelas ruas da cidade.

O caminho parecia cada vez mais longo para Kakashi e aquela imensa estrada de asfalto acinzentado parecia não ter fim. As casas passavam depressa pelo vidro do carro, mas mesmo assim o garoto sentia não se aproximar do seu destino.

Toda vez que ele era obrigado a parar no semáforo, ele se sentia ainda mais angustiado. Parecia uma eternidade as luzes mudarem do vermelho para o verde, e quando isso acontecia, Kakashi pisava firme no acelerador para diminuir as distâncias.

O garoto de cabelos prateados não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria no momento que chegasse na casa de Takari. Não sabia se invadiria a casa, se iriam o convidar para entrar, não tinha idéia do que falar para o temido Fugaku, não sabia se ao menos teria forças para gritar o nome de sua amada.

Kakashi olhava desconsolado para a imensa highway, engolia seco às vezes e suas mãos suadas faziam força para segurar firme o volante.

"Eu estou chegando querida. Eu estou chegando". Pensava Kakashi com tais frases iterando em sua mente.

- x –

Takari se aproximou da janela de seu quarto. Ficara trancada ali durante um logo tempo e então, a garota resolveu contemplar por uma última vez aquela paisagem remota que trazia a ela lembranças tão nefastas e assustadoras. O céu permanecia cinzento, como todos os dias naquela cidadezinha fatídica de Middletown.

Era apenas uma cidade nostálgica, um tanto grande e importante para o estado de Connecticut, que Takari sequer se importava com sua existência. Não mais importava se ela estivesse em Nova York, Londres, Seatle ou até mesmo Vancouver. Tudo em sua mente, todos esses lugares que ela já passara eram apenas memórias apagadas e escuras. Mesmo no verão o céu era nublado, o sol inexistente, o frio cortando as almas, mesmo se o termômetro estivesse marcando 25ºC.

Sua vida sempre fora um inverno sem fim. Ela estivera congelada durante anos, e infelizmente quando esse gelo começou a derreter, quando seu coração começou a bater de novo devida àquela quente paixão, era hora de partir. Isso era impróprio para ela. Takari continuava remoendo suas lamúrias e implorando para um vazio a seu lado: "Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Mesmo não conseguindo parar de te amar. Perdoe-me"

E enfim, nesse frio interminável de seu vazio coração, nessa tristeza doentia capaz de fazer qualquer pessoa querer parar de respirar, Takari cria coragem para fazer o que já estava decidido há tempos. Naquele último dia de verão esquecido ela fez sua decisão. Neste infeliz último dia de verão em que nunca se sentiu tanto frio. Nunca se sentiu tanto... E agora bem no início do inverno, onde as folhas sempre caem, as árvores sempre morrem e as flores jamais crescem, Takari decide concretizar o planejado.

Os olhos de Takari percorrem aquele jardim morto, de grama seca e amarelada. Com certeza não sentiria falta daquele mausoléu. Logo, ela puxa as cortinas de seu quarto, deixando-o escuro e sem vida.

A garota respira profundamente, sentindo um nó na garganta indicando que em breve ela se debulharia novamente em lágrimas. Ergue a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Está é a hora certa de não mais existir a esse mundo.

Takari encaminha-se até a cômoda colonial de mogno no canto de seu quarto. Ela abre a pesada gaveta, segurando firme os puxadores de latão cor de bronze e rebuscados de desenhos irrelevantes.

A garota revira as roupas que ali estavam e bem no fundo da gaveta encontra o que estava procurando. Um brilho metálico reflete o pouco de luz proveniente de algumas frestas do quarto da menina. Takari treme de frio, mas nada que a impedisse de continuar. Seu quarto escuro exalava uma atmosfera macabra. Que seria, num futuro, local de histórias fantasmagóricas e assustadoras sobre a triste história da garota depressiva e inexistente que cortou as veias dos pulsos e sujou todo assoalho encerado de madeira com seu vermelho sangue cheirando a traição. Isso daria ainda mais ao casarão da lendária família Uchiha o predicado de amaldiçoado e funesto.

Takari pega aquele metal reluzente e polido. Nota-se que é uma bela adaga, provavelmente produto de colecionador. E na verdade era. A garota conseguira aquele tipo de faca uma vez, quando aquela família desregrada se mudava de Vancouver para Seatle. Em meio a caixas lacradas, o brilho da adaga de prata chamou a atenção de Takari. Como um metal como aquele podia ser tão belo, tão atraente e com uma finalidade tão terrível? A faca que provavelmente datava-se no início dos anos 1900 estava bem cuidada, sem sinais de oxidação e perfeitamente afiada. Encontrava-se em uma bainha também de metal, com desenhos de hibiscos e flores-de-lis encantadoramente ordenados.

A garota segura em suas mãos a adaga fria. Lentamente ela retira a bainha da faca e pôde se ver a lâmina brilhante refletir seu pálido rosto. Seus olhos azuis já estavam acinzentados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Nem mais uma lágrima cairá desses olhos. – fala Takari para si mesma como se alguém pudesse a ouvir. – Aqui vou eu. Começar minha nova vida. Voltar para o lugar de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.

Ela senta-se no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. Bem de vagar, ela sente a fria lâmina encostando na sua pele.

- x -

Kakashi já se aproximava da rua de Takari. Ele acelerava cada vez mais olhando arfante para os lados. Uma seqüência de mansões se estendia por aquela alameda. Em uma placa, ele avista a rua da garota e, violentamente faz uma curva fechada com o carro, arrancando com os pneus.

Ele nota que a rua não tinha continuação, e no que seria seu fim, existia um imenso muro. Ele freia bruscamente parando enfrente àquela casa, o que provoca a formação de marcas de pneus pelo asfalto. Kakashi rapidamente desliga o automóvel e sai de lá de dentro.

Ele bate com força a porta e vai correndo em direção ao portão de metal, escondido em meio as plantas que surgiam por todos os cantos do longo muro. Kakashi forçou a fechadura da grade, mas nada se moveu. Estava trancada. O garoto observou uma campainha. Ele a tocou com rapidez.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ele anunciar sua chegada. Contudo, era melhor do que aparecer por lá como um vândalo pulando o muro. Certeza se ele conseguiria entrar o garoto não tinha, mas esperava e confiava ao menos em conseguir ver Takari.

Depois de alguns minutos Kakashi notou que vinham atender a porta dois seguranças uniformizados. Eram altos e assustadores. E sem sombras de dúvidas não eram nem um pouco amigáveis.

- Quem é você? – pergunta o primeiro segurança analisando cada centímetro de Kakashi.

- Não importa! Eu vim falar com Uchiha Takari! – bradou Kakashi sem medo algum dos enormes homens.

- Ora! Seu moleque! Não há nenhuma Uchiha Takari aqui! – disse hostilmente o segundo segurança, mais robusto que o primeiro.

- Fala logo seu nome seu insolente! – grunhiu o primeiro segurança, carrancudo e com cara de mau.

- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e eu não saio daqui sem a Takari!

- Você não ouviu moleque! Não existe nenhuma Takari aqui!

- É claro que existe! – interrompeu Kakashi. – E eu não vou sair daqui sem falar com ela! Chamem Uchiha Mikoto! Ou até mesmo o Fugaku!

- Do que esse rapazinho está falando?! Você não marcou hora para ser recebido aqui! E eu não tenho ordens de deixar você entrar! Você não vai importunar a família Uchiha, muito menos a Stra. Uchiha! – ralhava o segurança.

- Calma Barton, vamos falar com o patrão. Vamos ver se o Sr. Uchiha conhece mesmo esse moleque!

Enquanto os seguranças se comunicavam em um canto de visão inacessível a Kakashi, o garoto tentava arrumar palavras para falar com o tal Fugaku. Sinceramente, Kakashi tinha medo do irmão de Takari. O pavor que a garota tinha do Uchiha deixava o Hatake cada vez mais apreensivo e nervoso em ter que encara-lo.

Após alguns minutos os seguranças apareceram ainda do outro lado do portão. O segundo abriu um sorriso de satisfação e deboche. Já o primeiro ainda sustentava o mesmo feitio de nojo para Kakashi.

- Ele vai vir falar com você garoto. – disse o segurança de nome Barton. – Mas se eu fosse você não ficaria feliz. O Sr. Uchiha não gosta de ser incomodado, especialmente por alguém como você.

- Vamos Barton. – disse o outro segurança. – O nosso problema já está resolvido. Já o desse garoto está só começando.

E então os dois seguranças desapareceram de vista, ainda olhando malevolamente para o garoto, indicando que com certeza a confusão realmente iria começar no momento em que Fugaku aparecesse.

Kakashi respirou fundo, recusando-se em sentir medo do Uchiha. Mas toda aquela situação o deixava inseguro demais. O garoto sabia que não seria bem tratado naquela casa, especialmente se ele se apresentasse como namorado ou até mesmo amigo de Takari. Eles com certeza não o receberiam ali com chá e biscoitos para uma conversa amistosa.

Kakashi então notou uma figura imponente vindo em sua direção, caminhando por aqueles jardins secos e imensos. Era Uchiha Fugaku. Aquele que transformara a vida de Takari em um inferno. Aquele capaz de trazer os pesadelos mais sombrios à garota. Aquele a quem Kakashi estava prestes a encarar.

Fugaku se aproximava cada vez mais, andando de forma dura e rude. Até que finalmente ele chegou ao portão trancado. O homem girou a maçaneta do portão e abriu-o. Mas ao invés de convidar o garoto para entrar, fora ele quem saíra da casa.

O Uchiha parou cara a cara com Kakashi. O garoto de cabelos prateados sentiu sua respiração parar, seu coração acelerava de medo, mas ele permaneceu firme sobre as pernas. Fugaku olhava Kakashi com um olhar superior, vindo de cima para baixo, fitando todas as características do garoto.

Kakashi sentia que ele esta o analisando, fazendo questão de ressaltar todos os seus defeitos para depois serem usados contra ele. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio. Kakashi fez questão de erguer o rosto e encarar os olhos do homem à sua frente. Aqueles negros olhos eram medonhos. Eram frios, sem vestígios algum de sentimentos. E Kakashi fez questão de não fraquejar. Olhou também desafiadoramente para o Uchiha.

Fugaku fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e fez menção de falar algo. Mas ele parecia estar escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras envenenadas que iria usar. Até que finalmente, em um meio sorriso sarcástico e assustador ele murmurou com a voz fria e grave:

- Ora, ora. Isso é mesmo ridículo.

No mesmo instante o sorriso de Fugaku desapareceu, dando lugar a uma feição de ira e extremo ódio.

- Uchiha Fugaku. – falou Kakashi sem fazer a voz tremer.

- Então você é o garoto do baile. – disse indiferente. – Por um momento achei não pudesse ser verdade. Ela é mesmo desprezível... – agora o homem fez uma expressão de nojo, como se algo estivesse fedendo embaixo de suas narinas.

- Não fale assim dela!

- Quem é você pra me dar ordens, moleque?! – bradou Fugaku para Kakashi.

- Eu não tenho medo de você Fugaku! Agora me deixe vê-la! – falou Kakashi no mesmo tom.

- Você é muito topetudo garoto. Como é mesmo seu nome?! – perguntou com arrogância.

- Hatake Kakashi.

Nesse instante Fugaku soltou uma gargalhada de extrema ironia e deboche que deixou Kakashi com mais ódio do Uchiha. Homem detestável na opinião do garoto.

- Que pena! – exclamou sarcasticamente. – Pensei que você não podia ser pior, mas estou enganado. Hatake, não? Sabia que você me era familiar. Você realmente se envolveu com as pessoas erradas garoto...

- Eu não me importo com o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar! Eu quero apenas vê-la! – interrompeu Kakashi gritando de raiva.

- Abaixe esse seu tom de voz moleque! Eu realmente não esperava que o desgraçado que estava correndo atrás daquela bastarda fosse o filho de Hatake Sakumo. O brilhante advogado traidor.

- Cale a boca! Você tem o direito de falar assim da Takari e nem do meu pai! – bradou ruidosamente Kakashi.

- Tenho sim! – retrucou no mesmo tom, Fugaku. – Você me causa repúdio, moleque! Filho do Canino Branco... Não podia ser pior. Você fede a traição. Você e aquela bastarda.

A vontade que Kakashi tinha no momento era socar aquela cara arrogante e nojenta de Fugaku. O garoto sentia ira ao ver aquele homem asqueroso se referindo a Takari como uma bastarda e a seu pai como um traidor.

- Será que você sabe a triste historinha do seu pai nas Empresas Uchiha? – debochava Fugaku. – É. Ele trabalhava para mim. E em um belo dia ele entregou informações confidenciais à Companhia Hyuuga, concorrente. E foi trabalhar para eles. Foi apenas por falta de provas que aquele traidor não foi parar na cadeia...

- Isso é mentira! – gritou Kakashi. – Ele pediu demissão por causa das falcatruas que você fazia com as outras pessoas! Ele saiu de lá por causa da falta de ética e escrúpulos de vocês!

- Coitadinho... Ainda está submergido por mentiras... Pobre garotinho... – continuava a debochar Fugaku.

- E sabe do que mais? Não importa o que você fale de mim ou do meu pai! Eu vim aqui apenas para buscar a Takari! E não vai ser você que irá me impedir!

- Você acha mesmo que aquelazinha vai querer ir embora com você? Ela não seria tão ridícula a esse ponto.

- Eu a amo e sei que ela sente o mesmo por mim! – Kakashi parecia agora que iria ir para cima de Fugaku a qualquer momento.

Fugaku agora parecia não conseguir conter o riso e soltou uma gargalhada ainda mais audível que a primeira. Ele parecia se deliciar com o estado de sofrimento o garoto.

- Amor?! – disse em meio a gargalhadas – Isso é mais patético que eu pensava! Amor por aquela desequilibrada! Amor por aquela garota louca e ridícula... É, eu tenho dó de você! Muita dó mesmo...

- Não zombe de nós! Você é mesmo um monstro, Uchiha! Se a Takari está frágil daquele jeito é por sua culpa! Você que a deixou daquele jeito! Você que a deixou mais vulnerável! Você que transformou a vida dela num inferno! É por causa do seu veneno que ela hoje quer acabar com a vida dela! É por sua causa que ela está lá no quarto dela tentando suicídio! – gritou Kakashi com todo fôlego existente em seus pulmões.

- Do que você está falando?! Que eu sou o motivo da loucura dela? Não seja idiota! Aquela bastarda é doente! Ela é daquele jeito por causa do maldito sangue daquela vadia que ela carrega nas veias!

Kakashi apertou os punhos para conter sua vontade de partir para cima de Fugaku. A sua têmpora pulsava e sua respiração já estava ofegante.

- Eu vou vê-la e levá-la comigo custe o que custar! – gritou Kakashi correndo em direção ao portão da mansão Uchiha.

Fugaku foi ágil e se postou frente a frente do garoto. Por sorte, Kakashi era pouco mais baixo que Fugaku e, mesmo esse sendo mais robusto, o garoto não quis pensar no seu ato de desespero. Inconscientemente, Kakashi fecha os punhos fortemente e soca o rosto de Fugaku, que cambaleia buscando por equilíbrio depois de sentir o rosto sendo ferido.

- Saia da frente! – grunhiu Kakashi.

Porém, no memento que o garoto corria até o portão, ele sentiu uma mão o impedindo de continuar. Com uma rapidez imensa, ele se sente sendo puxado para trás. E depois disso, num lapso, sente o punho de Fugaku em sua face.

O garoto cai no chão. Sente o quente sangue escorrer do canto da boca. O Uchiha passa pelo portão e o tranca.

- Vá embora daqui moleque! Antes que eu chame a segurança! – grita o homem desaparecendo de vista e indo para o interior da casa.

Kakashi limpa o sangue que escorria de sua boca com a manga de sua camisa. E do chão fala consigo mesmo:

- Eu não desisti, Takari. Eu irei te tirar desse inferno.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pulling the trigger. **

**Puxando o gatilho.**

Uma garoa fina começava a cair sobre os cabelos prateados do Hatake. Um vento frio soprava, fazendo sua nuca arrepiar-se. Pelo visto o inverno seria extremamente rigoroso naquele ano. Mas Kakashi pouco ligava para o inverno, ou para o verão.

Seu rosto ainda estava dolorido, devido ao soco que recebera de Fugaku. O garoto estava em frente ao muro da casa dos Uchiha. Ele olhou para cima como se medisse a altura.

- É... é bem alto. – comentou. – Só espero que não tenha cães bravos aí dentro...

Kakashi estava decidido. Iria ver Takari de qualquer forma. E essa "qualquer forma" significava especificadamente que ele pretendia pular aquele muro. O garoto encostou suas mãos na superfície da parede coberta por plantas para certificar-se se era firme.

De início parecia que ele não cairia de á de cima, então o garoto de cabelos prateados resolveu dar sua última cartada. Kakashi tomou distância e foi correndo para adquirir impulso.

Em questão de segundos ele já estava quase escalando o muro e atingindo o topo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele consegui passar para o outro lado. Num ímpeto, o garoto pulou de lá de cima e caiu agachado sobre a grama morta dos jardins Uchiha.

O chão estava escorregadio indicando a umidade proveniente da garoa que caia. Quem sabe se esfriasse mais um pouco a noite não nevasse... Seria uma perfeita noite de neve. Apenas se ele estivesse com ela, se protegendo do frio lá fora e do frio de dentro de seus corações.

Kakashi olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal de cães ferozes ou seguranças medonhos. A alguns metros dali, depois da fonte mal cuidada e muito mórbida por sinal, uma enorme casa se projetava. O garoto foi andando, se aproximando cada vez mais dali.

O garoto agia por instinto. Não tinha nenhum plano bolado na cabeça. Apenas fazia o que seu coração mandava fazer. Kakashi se deparou com a escada de mármore da mansão. Algo lhe dizia para não entrar de forma alguma naquele mausoléu.

O rapaz ergueu o olhar. Notou que no andar superior existiam janelas, que provavelmente seriam quartos.

"Alguma janela daquelas é o quarto de Takari." Pensava ele. Mas Kakashi estava convicto de que não era nenhum pouco sensato entrar às escondidas por umas das sacadas. O garoto pensou mais um pouco e analisou as suas últimas alternativas. Até que, por fim, decidiu o que fazer.

- x –

Fugaku subia aquelas escadas espumando de raiva. Mikoto andava apressada atrás do marido, querendo incondicionalmente saber o que estava acontecendo para ele se encontrar em tamanho estado de fúria.

- Onde está aquela maldita bastarda! – berrava ele subindo de dois em dois degraus.

- Céus... Fugaku! O que está acontecendo? – insistia Mikoto.

- Não é assunto seu, mulher! Só me diga onde aquela devassa está! – gritava o Uchiha. – Aquela amaldiçoada vadia!

- Não fale assim! – Mikoto aumentou seu tom de voz.

- Cale a boca!

Fugaku chegou até a porta do quarto da garota. E, com voracidade e com um chute, colocou a porta no chão.

- TAKARI! – gritava ele.

O homem olhou para os lados naquele quarto escuro procurando pela existência da meia-irmã.

- Pare de se esconder sua devassa! – gritava ele olhando furiosamente para os lados.

Até que ele finalmente encontra a garota encostada na parede, sentada no chão chorando inconsolavelmente.

- Me deixem ir em paz... – choramingava ela.

- Takari o que você está fazendo?! – gritou Mikoto assustada vendo que Takari estava com a adaga de prata na mão direita e possuía no pulso esquerdo um corte profundo. O sangue escorria de seus braços e manchava sua roupa até atingir o assoalho.

Mikoto, em estado de pavor se atirou no chão junto da menina para tentar socorrê-la. A mulher tentava tirar a faca da mão de Takari, mas parecia que a adaga estava grudada àqueles dedos rígidos e decididos.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa que está acontecendo aqui?! – gritava Fugaku se aproximando da menina.

- Me deixe em paz! – gritava Takari ainda sangrando.

- Me dê essa faca, Takari. – falava Mikoto. – Você está ferida...

- Me deixa Mikoto...

- Deixe de ser ridícula pirralha! – bradou Fugaku que agora fora pra cima de Takari. Violentamente, ele segou os cabelos negros da garota e puxou-os para cima, erguendo o rosto abatido da menina. Mikoto neste instante conseguira arrancar a adaga de prata ensanguentada das mãos de Takari.

- Aquele desgraçado veio aqui! – gritou Fugaku com os olhos queimando de raiva. – Você o trouxe aqui!

- Não faça nada com ele Fugaku! – gritava Takari.

- Ela está ferida Fugaku! – gritava Mikoto desesperada. – Está sangrando, você não vê?

- Não, mulher, ela não está ferida! Isso é só mais uma tentativa estúpida dela chamar atenção! Que não funcionou dessa vez! – urrava o Uchiha.

- Me deixem em paz!!! – gritou a todos os pulmões a garota.

- Você vai pagar caro, sua bastarda!

- Fugaku! A Takari estava se matando! – agora Mikoto começava a chorar.

- CALE A BOCA! Você não devia estar aqui! sai já daqui mulher! Eu irei acertar as contar com essa bastarda agora! – grunhiu Fugaku segurando mais forte os cableos da garota.

- Não!!! – gritou Mikoto.

Tarde demais. O homem ergueu o punho firme, prestes a bofetear a face de Takari. A garota fechou os olhos a espera do golpe, ou apenas a espera de um milagre que a levasse direto para a morte. Não suportava mais aquele martírio. Queria apenas que alguém a levasse dali. Até que...

- TAKARI!!!! TAKARI!!! TAKARI!!! – gritava aquela voz desesperada vinda do lado de fora da casa. Aquela voz que a garota conhecia bem. Seria aquilo um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Não era possível aquilo... ela só podia estar em devaneios...

O golpe de Fugaku não veio. Nem a dor do tapa que ele estava prestes a lhe aplicar. Mas o coração de Takari rompeu-se em angústia e tristeza. Apenas a pior dor que qualquer ser humano pudesse sentir: o amor.

- TAKARI! ONDE VOCE ESTÁ! – gritava a voz dele vinda dos jardins mortos daquele lugar não menos morto também.

- Eu não acredito que aquele insolente teve a audácia de voltar! – gritou o Uchiha soltando os cabelos de Takari. A garota caiu no chão e assim permaneceu, sento acudida por Mikoto.

- Aonde você vai?! – gritou Mikoto para o marido que saía do quarto da menina.

- Vou resolver essa palhaçada de uma vez por todas. Vou por um fim nessa historinha ridícula. – disse ele projetando um sorriso de satisfação.

- Se você fizer qualquer coisa com ele, Fugaku, pode ter certeza que eu te mato! – disse Takari do chão, o ódio corrompendo o olhar mais sincero e verdadeiro impossível. – Eu jamais irei te perdoar.

Mikoto arregalou o olhar para a garota. Takari endureceu seu semblante deixando transparecer que aquilo não era brincadeira. Apenas um aviso. Ou melhor, uma ameaça. Então, Fugaku desapareceu de vista.

O Uchiha apareceu de repente na escada de mármore, a fúria queimando em seus olhos malditos. Kakashi o encarou com destreza e coragem.

- Onde está a Takari? – disse imponente para Fugaku.

- Eu já disse que não é da sua conta, seu moleque insolente! – bradou Fugaku se aproximando do Hatake.

- TAKARI! ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?! – gritou Kakashi a todos os pulmões. Seu chamado ecoou por todos os lados dos jardins, e lá de cima, naquele quarto de dor, Takari ouvia o seu amado.

- Cale a boca! A Takari não está mais aqui! Ela foi embora! Para bem longe! – disse o Uchiha perdendo a calma.

- Mentiroso! Onde está ela! Eu não cheguei até aqui para desistir agora!

- Vá embora agora seu Hatake imundo! Você invadiu uma propriedade privada! Ande logo! Antes que eu chame a polícia! – gritava o homem.

Nesse instante Kakashi ergueu os olhos para as janelas torcendo para que qualquer sinal de Takari aparecesse refletido naqueles vidros. E parece que seu desejo foi atendido. Em uma das grandes sacadas laterais, um vulto triste apareceu. Estava pálido, descaído e sua tristeza conseguia chegar até o garoto. Kakashi teve certeza que aquela figura era sem dúvidas Takari.

- Takari! – falou ele apaixonadamente olhando para a janela, como se fosse um Romeu se comunicando com sua Julieta. – eu preciso de você...

Ele precisava ter certeza que a garota estava lhe ouvindo. A figura permanecia imóvel a encara-lo por detrás daqueles vidros tão repressivos. O garoto aumentou sua voz:

- Takari! Eu te amo! Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo! Mais que minha própria vida! Eu juro Takari! Se você morrer eu irei junto! Eu não suportarei a dor de te perder... se você se for Takari, eu morrerei junto com você, pois eu ainda não desisti de te resgatar da escuridão. Por favor...

- Que comovente! – gritou Fugaku interrompendo a declaração do garoto. – Isso é realmente patético! Quem você está achando que é garoto?! Um personagem shakespeariano?! Você superou meus conceitos. É mais ridículo que eu pensava. Você está mesmo pensando em morrer por essa bastarda como no romance de Romeu e Julieta?!

- Você é um homem realmente muito infeliz Fugaku. Você nunca saberá o que é o amor. Você nunca entenderá meus motivos... A vida perde a razão a partir do momento que você se vê sozinho, sem ninguém para amar... Você é mesquinho demais para entender. Pequeno demais para compreender... – falou Kakashi.

- A partir desse momento, garoto – começou o Uchiha olhando-o com repugnância. – você acabou de transformar a sua vida e a vida dela num inferno. Não fale do que você desconhece seu ignorante! Eu farei tudo a meu alcance para impedir que vocês dois fiquem juntos! Farei isso até a minha morte! E você pode considerar essas minhas últimas palavras de promessa!

- Eu lhe provarei o contrário, Fugaku. Nem a morte conseguirá nos separar! Takari! – gritou ele para a figura atrás da janela. – Não se mate por favor! Pois se você o fizer eu sou capaz de te seguir até a outra vida.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Bem vagarosamente, Kakashi viu a silhueta de Takari erguer a mão e apoiá-la no vidro da janela. A mão da garota sujou toda a transparência da janela de sangue. Sua palma foi deslizando no decorrer do vidro, deixando um caminho de sangue detalhado pelas pontas dos seus dedos.

Kakashi se assustou. A garota realmente tinha tentado se matar. Pelas circunstâncias, Takari tentara contar os pulsos. E, agora, seu sangue manchara o vidro indicando que o garoto não chegara tão tarde assim. Ela ainda estava viva e o garoto apenas rezava para ela ser forte e agüentar mais um pouco. Em breve ele a tiraria daquele inferno.

Quem sabe eles fossem morar juntos. Teriam uma casa num lugar ensolarado. Na Califórnia talvez. Eles morariam perto do mar e iriam até a orla todas as tardes para ver o pôr-do-sol. O garoto tocaria músicas para ela todas as noites e a faria adormecer em seu peito, acariciando seus belos cabelos negros. Todas as manhãs ela acordaria sorrindo para ele, como uma criança que acaba de descobrir algo novo. Nada mais faltaria na vida dos dois. Com o tempo já seriam uma família. Talvez eles tivessem filhos. O primeiro poderia ser um garoto, de cabelos negros como os da mãe e espetados como os do pai, que provavelmente se chamaria Brian. Depois viria uma garotinha, de olhos iguais aos da mãe e de cabelos com a mesma cor dos do pai, cujo nome seria Summer, apenas para esquecer todo inverno que os dois viveram no passado.

Era apenas um futuro hipotético, nostálgico, irônico... Algo distante demais de suas mãos. Uma vida que só existiria nas narrações melancólicas cobertas de futuros do pretérito, que indicam sempre algo que poderia acontecer, sem a certeza concreta de que iriam se consumar.

- Vá embora daqui! – bradava Fugaku, fazendo com que Kakashi voltasse a realidade e abandonasse seus devaneios futuros.

O garoto olhou para a janela de Takari. Ela não estava mais ali. Somente a marca ensangüentada de sua mão perdurara no vidro. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e voltou a encarar o meio-irmão de sua amada.

- Eu irei chamar a polícia, seu vândalo! – Fugaku continuava a proferir-lhe ofensas. Nesse instante os dois seguranças robustos e carrancudos chegaram e seguraram Kakashi pelo braço. Eles foram arrastando o garoto pelo braço por todo caminho do jardim morto dos Uchiha.

- Nós seremos felizes! – gritou Kakashi para Fugaku, que ficara para trás, com sua cara de extremo ódio e repúdio para o garoto, ainda parado perto da escada de mármore.

Os dois seguranças arrastaram Kakashi até o portão do século passado da mansão. Eles abriram-no e empurraram Kakashi para fora. O garoto caiu na sarjeta. Ao relento, o garoto viu o sorriso de desprezo do segurança chamado Barton.

- Suma já daqui, garoto! Você acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte! Não devia ter confrontado o Uchiha daquele jeito!

Depois disso os seguranças desapareceram de vista. Kakashi se ergueu da calçada, entrou no carro de Genma e foi dirigindo pela cidade. Pensando apenas nela.

- x –

Fugaku entrou furioso novamente no quarto de Takari. Mikoto abraçava a garota que estava aos prantos. O Uchiha olhou com repugnância para o ato de afeto da esposa, como se fosse proibido realizar qualquer afeto sentimental por Takari.

- Você viu o que aconteceu Takari? Sim. Você viu, sua bastarda imunda. – disse como se fosse para si mesmo.

- Fugaku. Eu te imploro. Não perturbe mais ela. Por favor... Ela está definhando... – murmurou Mikoto.

- Essa inútil só fica chorando pelos cantos. Você não está cansada de chorar não? Ele foi embora. Ele te largou sozinha de novo. E vai sempre te deixar. De novo... de novo... e de novo. – disse ele sorrindo como que se ele sentisse prazer ao ver cada lágrima cair daqueles olhos cansados.

- Por favor, Fugaku. – continuou Mikoto. – Ela já teve muito por hoje.

- Pois eu não acho Mikoto! É melhor você calar a boca. Porque eu acho que o máximo que eu vi aqui hoje foi um espetáculo circense amador e ridículo.

- É o amor deles. – falou a esposa. Após ouvir tal palavra, Fugaku riu debochadamente e cético ao ápice.

- Vocês conseguem realmente me entreter com essas barbaridades. Ande! Levante daí, sua promíscua! – falou com repúdio olhando de cima para baixo.

A garota mal se moveu. Takari queria apenas ficar para na sua clausura, esperando que algo ou alguém a despertasse dizendo que aquilo foi apenas um sonho ruim e que estava tudo bem agora.

Ela ergueu os olhos desesperados e encarou a expressão de indiferença e frieza de Fugaku. Qualquer humano com o mínimo de compaixão perceberia que a garota estava por um fio, tendo dificuldades até em querer respirar.

Fugaku olhou devastadoramente para a meia-irmã e soltou uma gargalhada macabra e sinistra. Até mesmo Mikoto se assustou com a repentina atitude do marido.

- Então você pretendia mesmo se matar com esse cortezinho ordinário em seus pulsos?

A garota não respondeu. Ficava olhando para o chão enquanto ouvia Fugaku destilar mais e mais seu veneno.

- Você vai me pagar caro, garota! Muito caro! – urrou Fugaku. Seu grito podia ser ouvido pela mansão toda.

- Deixe ela, Fugaku! Eu te imploro! – suplicou mais uma vez a esposa.

Fugaku mandou mais uma vez a mulher calar a boca pois já estava perdendo a paciência. Ele encara enojado para a meia irmã, em silêncio durante um bom é que finalmente, o Uchiha se recompôs e com seu melhor tom frio e seco se dirigiu bem próximo do rosto da garota e falou:

- Sua imunda. Levante-se já daí. Vamos ter uma conversa.

Os olhos de Takari se esbugalharam. Aquele humor de Fugaku era o que mais a assustava. O sarcasmo ameaçador significava que o Uchiha planejava realmente algo bastante nefasto e sórdido para Takari. A garota temia que ele lhe fizesse algum mal. E ela sabia perfeitamente que ele era capaz disso.

- O que você está esperando pra se erguer daí? – disse ele mais uma vez. – Você é tão fraca ao ponto de não se sustentar mais acima do chão? Deve ser porque você deve repousar embaixo dele. Não é Takari?!

- Não zombe da morte, Fugaku. – pronunciou Takari em forma de muxoxo abafado pelos dentes cerrados. O meio-irmão soltou mais uma vez uma das suas gargalhadas aterrorizantes.

- Ande logo! Eu não estou de brincadeira! – bradou Fugaku novamente. O homem rudemente segura firme o braço de Takari e tenta erguê-la do chão.

- Me larga, seu canalha! – gritou Takari.

Fugaku pareceu não ouvir. Ainda segurando fortemente o braço da garota ele a coloca de pé com brutalidade. As roupas da garota estão completamente manchadas de sangue e o meio-irmão olha com nojo para a garota.

- Pra onde você vai levá-la?! – gritou Mikoto.

- Para uma conversa que ela jamais vai esquecer... – falou Fugaku sombriamente.

Fugaku foi arrastando Takari de forma violenta a fim de fazê-la sair do quarto. Chegando frente à porta, o homem a abre com um pontapé e empurra a garota para fora. Ela desequilibra e busca apoio na parede frontal do corredor. Ela encosta seu rosto no concreto amarelado e sente que necessitava morrer a qualquer momento. Mas não. Se ela fizesse isso, com certeza ele morreria também.

- Largue de se vangloriar de pena! Ande logo saia daí! – urrou Fugaku novamente a segurando pelo frio braço. No memento em que ele a retira do conforto da parede, ele nota que a mesma ficara manchada de rubro.

Fugaku olha com os olhos queimando em ódio para ela e grita mais uma vez:

- Veja só o que você fez!!! Sujou a parede da minha casa com esse seu sangue fétido!! Sua imunda devassa!!!

Takari não respondeu. Não tinha forças. Foi sendo arrastada novamente pela escada de mármore dos Uchiha, deixando para trás a marca disforme e rabiscada de seu sangue. Fugaku a arrastava pelos degraus e a cada passo, a garota achava que ia despencar daqueles degraus assassinos.

Chegando aos três últimos, o meio-irmão a empurra de pressa, e a garota rola pelos degraus até repousar no chão. Com a queda, ela acaba cortando o supercílio e manchando mais ainda de sangue seu rosto.

- Não vá manchar meu carpete, sua pérfida! – urrou Fugaku. – Eu te colocaria pra fora dessa casa, sua esquálida! Mas eu sei que muitos me criticariam por isso!

- Você é a pessoa que eu mais odeio nessa minha vida miserável. – murmurou fracamente Takari do chão. – Eu realmente desejo sua morte, irmão! – agora ela dizia com sarcasmo, usando os mesmo artifícios de Fugaku na ênfase de suas palavras irônicas.

O homem olhou desafiador para a menina, com os olhos inexpressivos. Sua rispidez resumia-se numa linha que seus lábios haviam formado.

- Eu jamais fui seu irmão. – disse, olhando-a de cima para baixo. Nesse instante, Takari criou forças e pôs-se de pé. Ela ergue a cabeça e, mesmo estando desfigurada, tinha uma expressão imponente. Seus olhos não eram mais fracos. Seu rosto estava firme como de uma verdadeira mulher. Ela encarou profundamente o Uchiha. Não tinha mais medo. Era por ele que ela iria fazer isso. Era por ele que ela iria viver.

- Eu tenho nojo de você! – grunhiu Takari. Rapidamente, ela cospe sobre os pés de Fugaku, com a cara mais enojada impossível. Seu olhar era frio, duro, uma punição para quem antes estava acostumado para olhos tão sombrios e distantes.

O homem fechou a cara ainda mais. Olhou furioso para os pés e depois, num repente, Fugaku já colocara a firme mão no pescoço da menina. Ele estava sufocando Takari. Sua raia fazia com que seus dedos apertassem cada vez mais a garganta da meia irmã.

Takari agonizava, tentando coletar o máximo de ar possível, sentindo-se abafada pela ação de Fugaku. Pelo que estava acontecendo, pela intensidade que ele apertava o pescoço dela. E Takari não duvidava que o Uchiha a matasse. O ódio que o homem sentia dela era imensurável e nesse ritmo ela já não encontrava mais jeito de como respirar.

Vagarosamente, ela sentia mais uma vez a vida ir escapando de seu corpo. Takari ia se aproximando da morte novamente. Ou como em algumas horas mais cedo, tanto como há alguns anos atrás se afogando em desejos suicidas.

- Fugaku! O que você está fazendo?! – gritou Mikoto do topo da escada. – Solte-a! Agora! Você está a machucando!

A mulher, desesperada, desceu as escadas correndo na direção dos dois. Fugaku viu o que estava fazendo e logo soltou o pescoço de Takari. A garota respira ofegante, tentando aumentar o ritmo de seus pulmões. Ela apalpa a garganta dolorida.

- Vá embora, Mikoto! – grita Fugaku.

- Não vou! Você estava matando-a! – gritou a mulher para o marido. Fugaku não pensa duas vezes e logo dá uma bofetada na face da esposa. Ela fraqueja, cambaleando.

A mulher olha assustada para o marido. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram. Uma lágrima percorreu de sua bochecha rubra.

- Por que, Fugaku? Por quê? – diz ela olhando fragilmente para o homem. Mikoto ainda chora, com a voz trêmula. – Por que você fez isso?

Takari olhou furiosa para o homem. Sua vontade era bater nele. Matá-lo. Alguém tão cruel assim não merecia viver.

- Porque Mikoto – começou a responder Fugaku. – Porque você não deve se meter se meter nos meus assuntos.

- VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! – gritou Takari.

- Cale a boca, sua vagabunda! A nossa conversa ainda nem começou!

Fugaku se aproximou mais uma vez de Takari e a segurou pelo braço. E então, foi arrastando a garota rumo ao escritório. Mikoto foi ao seu encalço. Contudo, chegando à porta da sala do Uchiha, ele empurra Takari para dentro e fica na frente a impedir a esposa de entrar.

- Você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui, Mikoto. Vá cuidar dos seus filhos, que é a única coisa que você deve fazer nessa casa. – falou ríspido.

No memento em que Mikoto começou a abrir a boca para revidar, Fugaku entra no escritório e bate a porta à suas costas. A mulher escuta o som da maçaneta se trancando. Ela bate interruptamente na porta, clamando para que o marido abrisse. Em vão. O máximo que ela conseguira foi apenas mais uma ofensa de Fugaku, mandando-a embora.

- Bem. Aqui estamos nós. – falou baixo Fugaku.- Será mesmo que você irá conseguir prosseguir aqui bem em minha frente? – perguntou ele quase que para si mesmo.

Takari sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Não tinha idéia do que Fugaku estava preparando para ela.

- Será que você irá em frente? – perguntou ele novamente.

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso? – gritou Takari batendo a mão sobre a mesa.

- Calma Taky-chan. – falou Fugaku, tentando projetar um sorriso. O homem a toca no rosto com as costas de sua mão. Os olhos da garota se enchem de pavor.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – gritou ela batendo no braço do Uchiha. Ela se afasta mais ainda. – Me deixa sair daqui!!!!

- Você não irá sair, Takari! Não mesmo!

- O que você está pretendendo, seu canalha?! – gritou a garota.

- Eu apenas quero ver sua coragem. – disse ele, sentando-se em sua poltrona. – Você pode tornar as coisas mais fáceis, Takari. Sente-se aí e conversaremos. Ou, você pode torná-las mais difíceis...

A garota olha com a cara fechada para o Uchiha. Pelo visto, ele estava tentando planejar algo bem sórdido. Isso explica a gentileza falsa e repentina.

- É. Eu acho que você optou pelo modo difícil.

Eles permaneceram a se encarar durante algum tempo. Vagarosamente, o semblante de maldade foi tomando conta da face de Fugaku.

- SEUS DIAS ESTÃO CONTADOS! - gritou ele levantando-se subitamente e parando frente a frente à garota.

Takari sentiu seu coração acelerar. Contudo, não ousou vacilar. Continuou encarando o rosto medonho do homem.

- Você sabe exatamente quem é aquele moleque que veio aqui hoje? – disse Fugaku.

- Não o trate assim! – gritou Takari.

- Trato como quiser. Ele é mais um imundo da sarjeta! Combina muito bem com você! – ele gargalhou. – Mas preste atenção no que eu irei te falar. Você não irá ficar com ele. Sabe por quê? Por que eu juro, que a partir de hoje, sua vida virou um verdadeiro inferno aqui nessa casa.

- Você não precisa me reportar isso. Eu sei disso desde o primeiro dia que eu fui deixada nessa maldita porta. – falou Takari.

- Takari... – diz ele gargalhando. – Você não é digna de carregar o sobrenome Uchiha. Você é uma desgraça para essa família. Uma maldita bastarda que apareceu! Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu teria obrigado aquela vadia que era sua mãe a abortar. Mas não... ser "politicamente correto" não me deixou fazer isso...

- Lave essa sua boca imunda antes de falar assim da minha mãe! – bradou Takari.

- Você ainda a defende? – ele riu ainda mais. – Onde está sua mamãezinha agora Taky-chan? Onde ela está? Veja só! Ela foi embora! Nem ela te quis! Você amaldiçoou a vida dela. Pra onde sua mamãe foi? Será que ela morreu? Está nas ruas criminosas? No meio da devassidão? – Fugaku ria freneticamente. – Ela te deixou Takari! Foi embora e nunca mais vai voltar. A pobre orfanzinha que foi obrigada a morar com o irmão malvado... Você vai ter o mesmo triste fim da vagabunda da sua mãe!

- CALA A BOCA! – Takari tampara os ouvidos e começara a gritar e chorar. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Ele não tinha o direito de falar assim dela.

- Eu não vou me calar... – disse ele ficando sério. – Eu quero lhe mostrar quem você realmente é. Ou melhor. Quem você não é! Sabe aquele garoto? Como é mesmo o nome dele? O Hatake... Isso mesmo... Hatake. Aquilo é tudo uma encenação, sua burra! Você acha mesmo que ele te ama?!

- ELE ME AMA! AMA!!!! – repetiu freneticamente Takari. A garota agora estava encolhida no chão, completamente insana. Fugaku fora até ela.

- Mentira! – ele sorria ainda mais. – Ele se aproximou de você só porque descobriu o sobrenome Uchiha. E sabe por quê? Porque o pai dele foi demitido por mim... Mais um gatuno miserável no olho da rua. E eles querem apenas se vingar de mim... É tudo parte de um plano Takari! Não seja idiota e ingênua! Eles acham que eu vou me abalar por sua causa?! – ele gargalha ainda mais alto – Por sua causa! Como se eu me importasse com uma bastarda!

O homem permanece gargalhando ainda mais. Takari se retorcia encolhida no chão frio.

- Por favor, Fugaku... pare... por... favor... – disse a menina com um fio de voz.

- Você está sozinha Takari. Completamente sozinha. Está tudo escuro... Você não tem ninguém nessa sua vidinha miserável. Todos te odeiam. Eu te odeio. A Mikoto te odeia. Você é apenas um fardo pra ela... Sua mãe te odeia. Meus pais te odiaram. O Teyatoki foi embora de casa por sua causa. A família Uchiha se desmoronou e foi culpa sua! Só sua! – ele aumentava a voz cada vez mais.

Takari parecia uma louca atirada no chão. Lágrimas escorriam freneticamente de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam oblíquos e encaravam o nada. E ela apenas repetia.

- Estou sozinha... Está tão escuro...

- Ninguém nunca te amou Takari... Todos sonham em te ver morta. Todos queriam que você não existisse. E você anda acredita que um cara como aquele iria se apaixonar por você... Faz-me rir.

- Kakashi... – disse amargurada mergulhada no veneno de Fugaku.

- E POR ISSO VOCÊ TENTOU SE MATAR?! – urrou Fugaku perdendo a paciência. – SUA RIDÍCULA!!! EU CANSEI DESSA SUA PACIVIDADE! ERGA-SE JÁ DAÍ!!

Fugaku a erguia pelo braço mais uma vez e tentava colocá-la de pé.

- Me deixe ir em paz, Fugaku! – choramingava Takari.

- Você quer mesmo morrer?! – gritou o Uchiha.

- Só me deixe ir... para sempre...

- VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE FICANDO ENCOLHIDA AÍ NESSE CHÃO VAI TE LEVAR PARA O TÚMULO? – berrava Fugaku ainda tentando erguê-la. – VOCÊ ACHA QUE COM ESSE CORTE ORNINÁRIO VOCÊ IRIA MORRER?

O homem consegue levantar a garota. Ela fica apoiada na parede. Fugaku vai até sua mesa e abre uma gaveta. Encontra uma espécie de caixa de veludo preta. Ele a retira de dentro e coloca sobre a mesa.

- Vamos, aproxime-se. – disse ele sombriamente. – Aqui está seu destino. Se for isso mesmo que você deseja.

Ele abre a caixa. Algo metálico brilha lá de dentro. Parecia estar envolta em um tipo de pano. A garota anda em direção da mesa.

Fugaku empurra a caixa para ela. Takari olha dentro. Repousava ali, um revólver, apenas a sua espera para o gatilho ser puxado.

- Ande logo! É todo seu! – disse hostilmente Fugaku tirando a arma de dentro da caixa. A garota olha com os olhos assustados.

Fugaku alisa o revólver, olhando com desdém para a garota. Takari está ofegante, assustada demais. Ele seria capaz de fornecer até mesmo a bala que lhe perfuraria a cabeça e agiria depois com tamanha simplicidade em pensar que ela se matou? Será que ele seria incapaz de não sentir o mínimo de remorso pela tentativa de indução ao suicídio? Com certeza não. Isso nunca seria considerado um homicídio verdadeiro.

- Você terá mesmo coragem? Você vai morrer por causa do Hatake não é mesmo? Você o ama, não é, Julieta de mentira?! – debochou ele.

- Eu sei que eu não agüento mais isso... Sei que não consigo suportar... E é a partir desse momento que esse revólver se torna algo tão atraente para mim. – disse Takari cabisbaixa, com os olhos fixos no chão. Lágrimas pingavam em seus pés.

- Que bom que você sabe disso, bastardazinha... – disse Fugaku se deliciando com o estado de Takari. – Tome!

Nesse momento, Fugaku se aproximou da garota e estendeu a arma em sua mão. Takari permaneceu a olhá-la durante algum tempo. De início hesitou em tocar o revólver. Mas depois, a pistola já encontrava em suas mãos.

Era pesada, composta por um metal gélido. Conseguia exalar a morte com mais destreza que a velha adaga que rasgara o pulso. Seu coração ppalpitava. Sua mente estava uma bagunça indecifrável e são nesses pequenos momentos de falha que os piores erros são cometidos.

Takari ficara extasiada, parada, sem ação alguma. Fugaku olhava tenso para ela. Não tinha olhar de preocupação. Sequer de medo. No fundo da negritude de seus olhos só havia espaço para vigor e satisfação, como se agora todos os problemas dele fossem se resolver apagando-se para sempre a memória da quase inexistente Uchiha bastarda.

"Vamos logo... Será que ela terá coragem? Ela não pode desistir... Não agora. Está tão perto. Tão perto de eu me livrar desse encosto para sempre." Pensava o Uchiha tentando conter um sorriso de gratificação. "Puxe o gatilho logo! E essa vadia não mais irá existir... Parece que ela parou. Devo continuar com a pressão psicológica? Aaah devo sim."

- Você fraquejou? – perguntou Fugaku friamente. – Sabia que você não seria capaz... – debochou ainda mais.

- Não duvide da minha coragem, Fugaku. – falou Takari sombriamente.

- Não era isso que você buscava durante todos esses anos? A morte? Você desistiu? Pensei que você fosse mais insistente... É melhor você decidir logo o que vai fazer. Porque uma coisa eu posso garantir: VOCÊ E AQUELE IMUNDO SÓ FICARÃO JUNTOS NO INFERNO!!!! – gritou Fugaku subitamente.

Os olhos de Takari se arregalaram. Orbitavam desordenadamente devido ao medo que sentia do meio-irmão, após tamanha explosão de fúria.

- EU JAMAIS DEIXAREI VOCÊS SE APROXIMAREM! NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE COLOCAR AQUELE RATINHO NA CADEIA! NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE TE TRANCAR NA CELA MAIS RECLUSA DE UM HOSPÍCIO NO FIM DO MUNDO! NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE EU MESMO MATAR OS DOIS! TAKARI!!! VOCÊS VÃO FICAR DISTANTES UM DO OUTRO! – berrava o homem, cuspindo cada palavra com ódio.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, mesmo estando agora em pé, cara a cara com Fugaku. Takari tinha medo de o irmão matá-la ali mesmo, caso ela não o fizesse. Mas esse medo ia desaparecendo lentamente, devido à decisão final da garota.

- EU JURO TAKARI!!! NEM QUE ISSO CUSTE MINHA VIDA, MAS EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SE CASAREM! MAS SE EU FALHAR, ESCUTE BEM, ESTOU TE ROGANDO UMA PRAGA, A VIDA DE VOCÊS SERÁ UM INFERNO, SEUS DESCENDENTES SERÃO MISERÁVEIS E MORIBUNDOS!!! VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ FELIZ!!! ESSE É O PREÇO QUE SE PAGA POR DESGRAÇAR UMA FAMÍLIA INTEIRA. ESSE É O PREÇO QUE VOCÊ PAGA POR ACABAR COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA!

Fez-se silêncio. O olhar de Fugaku perfurava Takari, e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria encarar aquele ódio todo.

- Você veio ao mundo para morrer! Ninguém te quer aqui! Vá logo! Dispare seu último tiro. – continuou Fugaku agora retomando a voz mais baixa, mas ainda cheia de raiva. – Se você não fizer isso logo, Takari, eu te mandarei no primeiro vôo para Munique, num lugar que ninguém mais poderá te encontrar. E se aquele Hatake te procurar uma vez, apenas uma vez, eu irei matá-lo!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – gritou Takari subitamente. – Assassino!!!

- Então faça logo o que você está incumbida. Puxe logo o gatilho e vá direto para o inferno!

Takari não tinha medo de morrer. Seu maior medo era estar distante de Kakashi. Não suportava sequer pensar que o Uchiha pudesse fazer alguma mal a seu eterno amado. E então, ela tomara sua decisão. Não havia mais volta. Resolveu prosseguir.

Lentamente, ela ergueu o braço, com o revólver empunhado. De forma triste, ela levanta o rosto. Olha para o meio-irmão ternamente, como se sentisse uma paz interior imensa. Ela sorri com os lábios formando uma linha avermelhada. Seu rosto não demonstrava dor nem tristeza. Era apenas uma alegria intrínseca se misturando à imagem de mártir provocada pelo sangue escorrendo em sua tez.

- Eu estou apenas tentando matar a dor... receio admitir que eu falhei na minha promessa, querido. Eu tentei, mas vejo que nós dois nunca ficaremos juntos. Nunca... pelo menos nesse mundo frio e reprimido. Pode parecer egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu não queria que você morresse comigo. Mas partir sozinha me assusta... Caso você não tiver coragem de me seguir, por favor, entenda que fiz isso por nós dois. Aproveite cada segundo da vida, como se eu estivesse ao seu lado. Vá ao litoral e veja o pôr-do-sol. Cante a minha música para as estrelas. E apenas reze. Reze para que eu não esteja pagando por meus pecados, vagando pelo mundo dos mortos como uma infeliz suicida. Eu tenho medo. Muito medo. Mas eu estou pensando em você. E isso me conforta, enche meu peito de alegria e de um sentimento que eu jamais sentira antes. Acho que isso é amor, querido. Eu te amo Hatake Kakashi.

Takari pronunciara essas últimas palavras, como se Kakashi estivesse ao seu lado, ouvindo... Mas ele não estava. O vento apagou sua bela declaração de adeus. Somente o maldito homem que ali estava ouvira sua confissão tão íntima, que seria esquecida para sempre.

A garota de belos e longos cabelos negros, pele pálida e olhos da cor do oceano abaixa o rosto. Leva o revólver até sua têmpora e o encosta simbolizando que em questão de segundos dispararia o gatilho. Ela fecha os olhos para tentar esquecer da dor. Seu braço tremula, mais ainda sim a arma permanece apontada. Takari suspira... Seu dedo começa a se mover prestes a finalizar sua vida com um tiro na cabeça.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm in ruins**

**Eu estou em ruínas.**

Takari parecia estar em um outro mundo. Sua tristeza era tanta que ela já não mais sabia o que fazer. Sua mente estava confusa. Ela tivera muitas surpresas hoje. Ela vivera um sonho na noite anterior. Fora ao baile e aquele garoto maravilhoso se declarara para ela. Mas foi apenas um sonho. Acabou. Isso não existe de verdade. Na manhã seguinte acordou convicta de que o melhor a se fazer era morrer. Contudo, seu garoto a impediu de continuar. Não era certo ela permanecer a se abalar pelo o que Fugaku dizia.

A garota ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que estava sentindo. Na verdade, ela ainda não conseguia definir o que são sentimentos.

"Está tão frio... Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo... Mas você não está..." pensava Takari. "Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente... Você deve estar cansado de mim. Você não deve sequer me amar. Eu queria que o chão se abrisse e me levasse para bem longe daqui...".

A garota permaneceu nesse estágio de profunda melancolia. Takari estava pessimista. Era como se ela fosse uma louca caída no chão de mármore da mansão Uchiha com uma arma apontando para a própria cabeça. Até que finalmente ela saiu desse estado latente de pura ilusão e percebeu o que acontecia.

Lembranças voltaram à mente de Takari. Ela podia se recordar do rosto de Kakashi. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, nos jardins da escola. E ela ficara encabulada e vermelha por causa disso. O vento soprara em sua nuca e ela sentira um calafrio. E ele não parava de sorrir para ela. Era difícil não resistir à vitalidade de Kakashi...

E novamente ela se lembrava do baile. Kakashi estivera na sua frente. Acariciara sua face e ela sentira a respiração do garoto bem próxima a sua. Fora inesquecível e inevitável não se perder naqueles olhos profundos...

Agora Takari se recordara que ele estivera embaixo de sua sacada, implorando que ela não desistisse da vida. Kakashi fazia promessas infundadas de que iria morrer com ela se fosse preciso. E a cada episódio desse, o belo garoto de cabelos prateados murmurava "Eu te amo", mesmo no silêncio dos seus mais profundos sentimentos.

Fugaku a fizera reviver todos seus medos infantis. Mas Takari não iria desistir tão fácil. Ela tinha alguém em quem se apoiar. Alguém que precisava dela para existir. Ela não cairia tão fácil, mesmo as feridas parecendo não cicatrizar, mesmo ela sentindo uma dor real ou uma insanidade incorrupta, ela iria voltar a vida.

Se aquilo tudo que ela sente por Kakashi não for amor, Takari admitiu para si mesma que não sabia de mais nada no mundo.

Takari ergueu o olhar e projetou um sorriso de esperança. Fugaku estremeceu ao ver que sua pressão psicológica não funcionara. Takari olhava para o alto ainda sorrindo. Seus olhos voltaram a ter uma cor de satisfação.

Ela ainda apontava a arma para sua cabeça, mas agora convicta de que puxar o gatilho não resolveria em nada. Se ela lutasse, com certeza ela ficaria junto de seu amado. Lembrar do sorriso confiante de Kakashi, de toda sua súplica e confissões de verdadeiro amor a fez sorrir. Ela sorria cada vez mais e sorria... apenas sorria.

Talvez ela zombasse da própria sorte ou da desgraça impregnada em seu destino. Takari era desesperadamente esperançosa ou descrente o suficiente para apostar numa repentina mudança de atitude.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou seco Fugaku.

- Ele me ama. Eu sei disso. Agora eu sei o que vale a pena lutar. – fala Takari tranquilamente abaixando a arma.

- Mas como? – pergunta Fugaku sem entender.

- Não vale a pena morrer por nada, Fugaku. - fala ela confiante fitando o chão, segurando a arma firmemente próxima ao colo. – E isso está te deixando sufocado não é?

O homem olha assustado para a meia-irmã. Takari levanta vagarosamente, ainda olhando para o chão, com um sorriso até mesmo doentio estampado na face. Ela olha firme para o Uchiha e exprime todo seu ódio em apenas mais um sorriso. E então, finalmente, Takari aponta a arma para o peito do irmão e ameaça acabar com a vida dele ali mesmo.

Fugaku se apavora com a loucura de Takari. Tenta se afastar, mas não consegue. E então, fica extasiado olhando apenas a expressão mórbida da menina.

- O que você sente agora, nii-chan? Medo? – ela gargalha assustadoramente. – Você nunca esteve tão próximo da morte assim antes, não é? Toda a dor que eu senti até hoje se eleva ao seu orgulho, Fugaku.

- Takari... abaixe essa arma... – pede ele em tom imperativo.

- Você está procurando um lugar para se esconder? – o sorriso dela se apaga e ela força uma expressão dura e séria. – Eu sempre procurei por esse lugar. Um refúgio para apenas construir os pedaços de minha alma. Mas esse lugar não existe. Sabe por quê? Porque tudo aqui está podre! Isso nunca pôde ser chamado de meu lar.

- Você está louca Takari! Largue essa arma!

- Você teme que eu estraçalhe seu coração, irmão? A dor é imensa e eu sei disso. Pois desde que eu cheguei nessa maldita casa, meu coração foi quebrado. Eu estive em ruínas... você conseguiu me transformar em cacos. Você fez meus pensamentos me assombrarem, quebrando todo o espírito da minha alma. Minha fé anda por entre vidros quebrados. E essa tristeza não passa...

- Takari! Você está insana! É isso que você quer?! Se transformar em uma assassina?! Vamos logo então. Acabe com isso!

- Eu estou em ruínas Fugaku. Eu repito isso. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer. Você tentou viver sozinho esse tempo todo. É egoísta. Você é apenas um mentiroso buscando pelo perdão dos inocentes.

O homem ergue os braços como se a desafiasse a atirar em seu peito. Ele olha duro para a menina, talvez confiante demais que ela fosse corajosa. Um blefe quem sabe todo encoberto pelo medo de Takari ser louca o suficiente de puxar o gatilho.

- Não será eu quem lhe mandará para o juízo final, Fugaku. Eu não irei manchar minhas mãos com esse seu sangue asqueroso. Em breve, o seu acerto de contas virá e a morte carregará seu último fio de vida em seus olhos.

Takari abaixa a arma e a larga sobre a mesa. Olha ofegante para o Uchiha, vira as costas e sai rumo à porta.

- Eu não sou mais a mesma Fugaku. – diz ela quase que inaudivelmente. – Não espere por mim. Eu não irei voltar mais a essa casa. Isso não é um adeus. É só que eu não te suporto mais.

A garota de longos cabelos negos, gira a chave e a maçaneta do escritório do Uchiha. Ao passar, ela bate a porta e sai correndo da mansão, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Takari passa velozmente pelo jardim morto e pelo portão enferrujado. Mesmo os seguranças tentando a impedir, ela consegue sair daquela prisão sufocadora. A menina começa a correr pelas ruas, completamente sem rumo, certa de que para aquele mausoléu ela jamais retornaria.

As ruas passam velozmente. A garota, desesperada, atravessa-as sem cautela alguma, fazendo com que alguns carros parassem rapidamente e buzinassem alarmando o descuido de Takari.

Ela corria tanto que não sabia para onde iria. Para bem longe daquela casa, era o único rumo em sua mente. Takari não mais ligava se seus pulsos sangrassem ainda mais com o ritmo frenético de seus passos, não ligava pelas suas lágrimas incessantes e muito menos com seu estado físico de total desamparo.

Ela passava por uma praça. A mesma praça que estivera há algum tempo atrás, choramingando pelo triste destino incrustado em sua pele.

Ela atravessa uma rua sem cuidado, até que o som agudo de uma buzina lhe assusta. O barulho seco dos pneus freando bem a tempo de não atropelá-la é ouvido por todos que passavam por ali. Por no mínimo uns dois metros os riscos das mascas dos dois pneus do carro deslizavam até onde eles se encontravam.

Takari assustada, coloca as mãos com violência no carro, que quase lhe atropelara. Ela, ofegante e trêmula, olha fixamente para o motorista. Seus olhos se chocam com os dele. A vida realmente encontra um jeito de brincar com a sua cara.

- Não... é... possível... – murmurou Takari não acreditando no que via.

O garoto de cabelos prateados sai de dentro do carro. Abre a porta com violência e a deixa como está. Ele vai ao socorro da garota descaída. Takari está zonza e não sabe mais se aquilo é ou não verdade. E lentamente ela vai caindo ao encontro do chão.

- Takari... – grita o garoto segurando a menina para que ela não caísse.

- Nossos destinos... Estão sempre unidos... – fala ela fracamente.

- Eu sempre irei continuar a esbarrar em você, Takari. – fala ele repousando a garota em seus braços.

Uma multidão curiosa se junta ao redor deles. O trânsito pára e uma enorme fila de carros começa a ser formada. Muitos impacientes começam a buzinar pedindo para que alguém tire o carro prateado do caminho.

Kakashi tenta erguer Takari, colocando-a de pé. Um homem de meia idade, cabelos negros e óculos se aproxima dos dois.

- Deus... Ela está ferida! – surpreende-se ele.

- Eu a conheço senhor... Pode ficar tranqüilo. – fala Kakashi.

- Você tem que levá-la ao hospital.

- Eu farei isso.

- Não! – fala Takari. – Não me leve para lá Kakashi! Por favor!

Os olhos cansados da Uchiha imploravam para que Kakashi atendesse eu pedido. Era doloroso ter que recusar aquilo.

- Takari, vai ficar tudo bem... – diz ele beijando a testa da menina.

- Eu quero ir embora com você Kakashi... – implora ela choramingando.

- Você irá, Takari. – diz ele com um nó se formando na garganta. – Mas antes vamos no hospital...

- Ele vai me achar lá Kakashi! – desespera-se Takari.

- Takari, confie em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Kakashi então abraça firme Takari. Ele encosta o rosto da garota em seu peito e a segura tão forte como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la. Ele escuta Takari soluçar em seu ombro e a consola passando seus dedos entre seus longos cabelos negros.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor... – sussurra ele bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ele solta a garota e coloca uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e pede para que ela coloque a sua em torno de seu pescoço. Kakashi se esforça um pouco e segura Takari no colo, colocando a sua outra mão nas dobras dos joelhos da garota.

Takari encosta seu rosto no ombro de Kakashi e sente aquele perfume encantador do garoto. Ela fecha os olhos, desejando que esse momento nunca acabasse.

Kakashi vai até a porta do passageiro e coloca Takari gentilmente sentada. Ele se aproxima dela, para ajustar o cinto. Takari sente o corpo de garoto bem próximo ao seu. Ela fica um pouco ruborizada por sentir as mãos do Hatake bem próximas à sua cintura.

Depois de ajeitada no carro, Kakashi fecha a porta e segue para se banco. Ele senta-se, coloca o cinto e fecha a porta.

Então, o garoto liga o carro e parte daquela praça confusa rumo ao hospital.

- Takari. – começa Kakashi. – Seus pulsos ainda sangram. Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso.

- Ele não pode me achar Kakashi... Ele deseja que eu morra... – ela começa a chorar freneticamente. – Eu... eu... eu quase atirei nele...

Kakashi tira uma das mãos do volante e coloca de leve no rosto da garota.

- Está tudo bem, Takari... Eu vou te proteger dele agora...

A garota fecha os olhos para sentir a carícia mais de perto. E lentamente ela cochila com a cabeça recostada no banco do carro.

Kakashi pára o carro no estacionamento do hospital da cidade. Não querendo que a garota acordasse, ele a pega nos braços e vai caminhando rumo à entrada do hospital. Takari abre os olhos desperta, mas não diz nada. Apenas encosta a cabeça no peito do garoto e assim permanece, um tanto infeliz por estar sendo um fardo para o Hatake.

- Kakashi... – murmura ela, quando eles já estavam na sala de espera do hospital. – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... por favor, não me deixe.

O garoto se assusta ao ver a declaração de Takari. Ele sente seu corpo se encher de um sentimento desconhecido, um tipo de alegria eufórica consumindo todo seu coração. "Ela me ama..." pensava Kakashi sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou uma enfermeira se aproximando.

- Ela se cortou. – falou Kakashi. – Perdeu muito sangue.

- Coloque-a aqui. – falou outra enfermeira chegando com uma maca. Kakashi obedeceu e, gentilmente, colocou Takari deitada na maca.

A garota olhou com súplica para ele. Aqueles orbes azuis pedindo piedosamente para que ele não a abandonasse naquele momento. Era de cortar o coração o sofrimento de Takari e toda tristeza que ela possuía entranhada em seus sentimentos.

Kakashi segurou a mão da garota com sutileza e se abaixou até alcançar o rosto dela. Num sussurro, falou.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Takari. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não o deixe vir aqui. – implora ela mais uma vez.

Finalmente Kakashi dá um beijo na testa da garota e vê a maca sendo levada pra bem longe dele. Ele sente um aperto no peito, suspira profundamente e vai até a recepção do hospital.

- Qual é o nome da paciente? – pergunta a secretária.

- Uchiha Takari. – responde ele, colocando os cotovelos apoiados no balcão. A secretária se assustou ao ouvir o sobrenome.

- Você é o responsável por ela? É um parente?

- Eu sou... – ele para por um instante pensando em o que ele podia falar. – Sou um amigo dela.

O desejo maior do garoto e dizer que Takari era sua namorada, sua garota que ele jamais largaria, a mulher de sua vida. Mas conteve-se, já que tinha receio do que isso podia causar à garota.

- Então você não é da família?

- Não, mas ela pediu para que não reportasse esse acidente a seus responsáveis. – falou ele.

- Você sabe se ela tem mais de dezoito anos para isso? – tornou a indagar a secretária.

- Acho que ela não tem ainda. – falou ele.

- Ok. – falou seca. – Você pode esperar sentado ali. A qualquer momento algum médico virá falar com você.

Kakashi então obedeceu. Encaminhou-se rumo a um sofá de espera e sentou-se. Estava preocupado com Takari. Passou as mãos entre os cabelos e suspirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça para trás.

Passados alguns momentos, uma médica foi até ele e o chamou.

- Você é o responsável pela Srta. Uchiha?

- Sim. – disse ele se levantando assustado. – Como ela está?

- Está bem. Descansando no momento. Você poderia me dizer como que foi o acidente dela? – perguntou a médica olhando uma prancheta que segurava nas mãos.

- Bem, eu não estava lá quando aconteceu, quer dizer, eu fui até a casa dela antes, mas não cheguei a falar com ela.

- Seu nome é?

- Hatake Kakashi. – respondeu.

- Muito bem, Sr. Hatake, nós da equipe médica fizemos o atendimento à Srta. Uchiha e ela chegou aqui com uma veia rompida, provocada por um corte profundo. Analisando mais precisamente, esse corte não teve caráter acidental. Você poderia nos informar se ela foi violentada ou se foi ela mesma quem o provocou?

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Eu apenas a encontrei correndo desesperada pela rua, chorando bastante...

- Olha Sr. Hatake, eu vou ser franca, se a garota estiver tido algum descontrole emocional, por favor, comunique-nos imediatamente. Eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando, não é? Esse corte tem caráter suicida.

Kakashi parou quieto olhando a médica. Finalmente falou:

- Eu falei com ela mais cedo e... – ele parou por um momento.

- E...

- E sim. A Takari falava como se quisesse morrer. – falou ele finalmente.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou ruidosa aquela voz medonha que fez o sangue de Kakashi congelar.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou a médica olhando assustada.

- Sou Uchiha Fugaku, tutor da menina que está internada aí.

- O senhor então é o responsável por ela? Queira me acompanhar. – disse adoutora.

- Não! Eu não vou deixar esse crápula levar a Takari de volta! – gritou Kakashi.

- Garoto, isso é um hospital! – ralhou a médica.

- A Takari tentou se matar por culpa desse homem! – disse o garoto. – Eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar dela de novo!

- Mas do que esse garoto está falando?! – disse Fugaku. – Não tem cabimento algum! Eu sou o tutor de Takari e eu vou levá-la de volta!

- Você não vai encostar um dedo na Takari, seu monstro! Eu sei o que você fez com ela! – continuou Kakashi.

- Queira se acalmar. Sr. Hatake! – falou a médica. – Ou então eu terei que pedir a segurança para te retirar do hospital.

Kakashi se calou. Olhou firme para Fugaku, depois se dirigiu para a médica:

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Eu não irei permitir que esse moleque entre no quarto dela! Ele já causou muitos problemas a nós todos! – falou Fugaku.

- Foi você quem causou todos os problemas da Takari! – falou Kakashi. – Eu preciso vê-la! Por favor!

- Agora é assim?! Você é o culpado dela ter feito aquela bobagem e ter quase morrido! Você que causou esses problemas! Você não vê que ela fica perturbada! Ela não te quer garoto! Suma daqui! – bradava Fugaku.

- Isso é mentira! Você que sufoca a Takari!

- Silêncio! – ordenou a médica. – Sr. Hatake, Takari está em bons cuidados agora. Sugiro que você volte para sua casa e...

- Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha!

- A família dela já está aqui... – continuou a médica.

- Vocês não entendem... – falou Kakashi.

- Vá embora, por favor. Takari precisa de descanso agora. – disse a mulher.

- Como responsável da Takari eu não permito que esse garoto fique aqui. Se caso ele permanecer eu irei transferi-la desse hospital. – disse Fugaku.

- Queira me acompanhar, Sr. Uchiha. – disse a médica, saindo acompanhada por Fugaku. Kakashi os viu desaparecer em um corredor distante.

- É melhor você ir, garoto. – falou uma enfermeira. – Não há nada que você possa fazer.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça. Realmente, mesmo se ele gritasse, brigasse e fizesse a maior guerra do mundo, Takari iria continuar naquele hospital e seria levada novamente para casa com Fugaku. O garoto sabia que não tinha como revidar da autoridade de tutor do Uchiha. Ficar ali só contribuiria para perturbar ainda mais Takari. Mas Kakashi temia anda mais que Fugaku levasse sua amada para bem longe.

O garoto afundou-se na poltrona da sala de espera. Abaixou a cabeça e se sentiu pesaroso em não poder cumprir a promessa que fizera para Takari. Ele teria que a deixar de qualquer forma. Depois de um tempo, o garoto descobriu que fora a própria secretária quem ligara para Fugaku, o que explica a rapidez que o homem chegara ao hospital. Kakashi aperta os punhos com ódio. Por que ele tinha que se meter justamente com essa família Uchiha?

Finalmente, o Hatake se levantou, foi até a recepção.

- Se eu deixar um bilhete você poderia por favor entregar para Takari? – perguntou ele para a secretária.

- Posso fazer o possível. – disse ela um tanto seca.

O garoto pediu um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Rapidamente anotou as seguintes palavras em uma letra corrida: _"Eu voltarei pra te buscar. Antes que seja tarde demais."._ Ele dobrou o papel, assinou seu nome e o deixou na recepção.

Lentamente, Kakashi foi caminhando na direção da saída do hospital. Essa batalha ele perdera, mas ele não ia desistir tão fácil assim de tirar Takari das mãos de Fugaku. O Hatake entrou no carro de Genma, fechou a porta com força e foi dirigindo para casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fracassado.**

Kakashi parou o carro em frente à casa de Hayate. Encostou a cabeça cansada no volante. Estava se sentindo um lixo, um idiota, um fracassado. E ele sabia que não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir os comentários dos amigos. Finalmente, ele resolveu sair do carro e ira até a casa do amigo.

Ele parou na varanda e tocou a campainha. Esperou um pouco e logo escutou passos se aproximando. Hayate abriu a porta e olhou assustado para um Kakashi melancólico, encostado na soleira.

- Você ta bem, Kashi? – perguntou. O garoto não respondeu. Apenas entrou na casa do amigo e se sentou no sofá. Logo, escutou Genma e Asuma desceram as escadas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Asuma sem entender o porquê da tristeza do Hatake.

- Ele foi atrás dela. – sussurrou Genma. Asuma fez cara de espanto. Os três amigos permaneceram a encarar o prateado, na expectativa por explicações. Finalmente, Hayate se pronunciou:

- Onde está a sua garota?

- Eu falhei. – murmurou Kakashi com um fio de voz. Os amigos olharam preocupados para ele.

Kakashi se mexeu um pouco no sofá e o olhar dos três logo pairou numa mancha de sangue na camisa do Hatake.

- Por que tem sangue na sua camisa, Kakashi? – perguntou Genma, fitando o garoto de cima em baixo, temendo o pior.

- Ela está morrendo. – falou Kakashi com um nó na garganta. – Eu sinto isso.

- Kakashi, que diabos aconteceu?! – perguntou Hayate se aproximando dele.

- Eu sou um idiota! Não devia ter dito o nome dela! Agora ele vai matá-la... – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, mas logo desapareceu do rosto de Kakashi.

- Quem vai matá-la, Kakashi?

- Eu fui até ela. – falou o garoto bem baixo. – Ela cortou seus pulsos... Estava sangrando! Por culpa daquele maldito homem! – a voz dele ia aumentando, assim como a expressão de ódio no seu olhar.

- Ela tentou suicídio? – perguntou Genma escandalizado.

- Aquele irmão asqueroso dela! Ele está conseguindo destruí-la a cada dia que passa...

- Kakashi...

- O irmão dela te expulsou de lá? – indagou Hayate.

- Sim. E me expulsou do hospital também.

- Kakashi, se acalme. Você ta com a cabeça quente... – falava Asuma.

- Não, Asuma! Eu não vou sossegar enquanto eu não tirar a Takari das mãos daquele monstro! Nem que pra isso eu tenho que...

- Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem, Kakashi. – falou Hayate assustado.

Kakashi se levantou bruscamente do sofá e foi andando a passos largos até a porta.

- Eu só vim deixar o carro. Obrigado. – falou ele firme. – Esse assunto eu ainda tenho que resolver.

E então, o Hatake saiu da casa de Hayate caminhando velozmente pela rua. Asuma tentou ir atrás dele, mas foi impedido por Genma.

- Deixa ele, Asuma. Ele tem que esfriar a cabeça.

- Esfriar a cabeça?! Desse jeito ele vai acabar com a vida dele! – falou o Sarutobi.

- Ele tem que ficar sozinho. Não se esquece que ele é o Kakashi... Ele tem juízo...

- Eu não entendo o que essa garota fez com ele pra ele ficar desse jeito. – comentou Hayate.

- O Kakashi tá se metendo com quem não deve. Esses Uchiha são perigosos. – falou Asuma.

Os três amigos permaneceram em silêncio. Nenhum ousou falar mais nada a respeito de Kakashi. Depois de um tempo, Genma foi o primeiro a falar:

- Por onde você esteve, hein, Asuma? Você não ia nos contar?

- Eu estava por aí. – disse o Sarutobi com um sorriso indecente no rosto.

- Não me diga que você passou a noite com aquela patricinha... – falou Hayate arregalando os olhos.

- Eu estive nas nuvens, Hayate... amando... – disse Asuma pensando alto.

- Você ainda vai se meter em uma encrenca, sabia? – avisou Genma.

- E você já ligou pra ela hoje? – perguntou Hayate.

- Pra quê?

- Poxa vida! Como você é idiota! Pra dar sinal de vida, né?! A garota deve estar louca de preocupação, achando que você se esqueceu dela...

- O bom é que assim ela não me esquece... – falou Asuma gargalhando.

- Depois ela comete suicídio como a garota do Kakashi e eu quero ver sua cara de conquistador barato! – zombou Genma.

- Você é mesmo um canalha! Vai logo! Liga pra menina! Eu não acredito que você dorme com a garota e no dia seguinte não quer nem saber dela. – falou Hayate indignado.

- Ta bem... ta bem! Eu vou ligar... Mas agora, - falou ele sorrindo. – Vou deixá-la morrendo de amores por mais um pouco.

- Você não presta mesmo...

- x –

- Kakashi... – murmurava febrilmente aquela garota completamente cansada e evasiva de tantos sofrimentos.

Takari estava deitada na cama de hospital, se revirando a todo momento, talvez a presenciar delírios a respeito do garoto que a trouxera para lá. De praxe, ela recebera um calmante da equipe médica e tomava um soro na veia para evitar a fraqueza. Mas mal ela sabia que quem velava seu sono a seu lado não era seu amado, Kakashi, mas sim seu pior pesadelo, Fugaku.

- Kakashi... – continuava a delirar a garota.

O homem de cabelos negros se aproximou da frágil Takari. Olhou-a com desprezo e, logo em seguida, gargalhou assustadoramente, como sempre fazia a deliciar-se da cólera da menina.

- Sua melindrosa... – ria ele. – É tão patética que chega a chamar pelo nome daquele verme...

Ele se aproxima da cama de hospital que Takari repousava. Bem próximo da garota, ele encosta o dorso da sua mão na face da Uchiha. Takari abre os olhos assustada e desperta do efeito do calmante.

Seus orbes azuis se arregalam em pânico ao ver o monstro em forma de homem a seu lado. Ela tenta se mexer e escapar dali.

- Olá, doçura. – fala Fugaku no seu tom mais irônico. Takari fica sem voz durante um breve momento, até que finalmente, ela cria forças e rebate o meio-irmão.

- Fique longe de mim! – grita ela. – O que você fez com ele?!

Fugaku coloca a mão sobre a boca da garota, impedindo-a de falar.

- Caladinha, Taky-chan. – fala ele bem baixo. – Eu vou te levar daqui.

A garota revira-se por algum instante, tentando escapar de Fugaku. O homem olha duro para ela, ordenando rispidamente com olhar para que ela se aquietasse.

- Fique quieta! – ordena ele. Takari para de revirar-se. – Isso... muito bem. Agora me escute claramente. Aquele seu ridículo namoradinho foi mandando para bem longe. E ele não vai voltar mais. Sabe por quê? Porque ele viu que você era uma louca. E ele me disse que não quer mais nada com você. Agora, você vai ser levada para casa e vai ficar lá até você conseguir fazer o que combinamos. Você se lembra o que era?

Takari deixa uma lágrima solitária escorrer dos seus olhos. Morde o lábio tentando conter a vontade de chorar e balança com a cabeça, confirmando que faria o combinado.

- Que bom então. – fala Fugaku falsamente. – Agora, eu vou te dar uma semana, viu garota? Uma semana para você preparar tudo. E depois disso, você irá para Nova York e ficará lá para sempre, ouviu?

Takari balançou novamente a cabeça concordando com o que Fugaku dizia. Ela se via cansada de lutar. Estava se conformando, infelizmente, com seu destino separado de Kakashi. Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Eu não quero falar isso de novo, Takari. Você tem uma semana para se tornar a mulher que minha mãe queria que você se tornasse. E eu não quero atrasos.

A garota fechou os olhos. Não podia fazer mais nada, a não ser aceitar as imposições de Fugaku.

- Já volto pra te levar para casa. – diz ele saindo do quarto de hospital com a mesma cara rude de sempre.

Takari fitou desconsolada a janela de seu quarto. Não tinha mais nada a fazer. Apenas conformar-se com sua ida à fria Nova York.

-x-

Fugaku se dirigiu para recepção do hospital e encostou-se no balcão. Com aquele seu típico jeito rígido e prepotente, virou-se para a secretária:

- Eu vou levá-la. Eu não quero que minha irmã fique nesse hospital.

- Mas senhor, o recomendado pelos médicos é que ela fique aqui por pelo menos mais um dia... – interrompeu a secretária.

- Eles não irão me dizer o que fazer! Eu vou levar a Takari ainda hoje. Na minha casa ela receberá todo o cuidado que ela precisa. – falou Fugaku duramente.

- Não é recomendável... – continuou a insistir a secretária.

- Sou eu quem diz o que é recomendável para ela! – bradou Fugaku batendo furioso a mão no balcão.

A secretária se assusta e encara o homem com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, senhor. – murmura ela.

- Muito bem. – fala Fugaku. – Agora eu quero acertar o que eu estou devendo.

- Senhor, mas antes, aquele garoto que trouxe a menina aqui deixou um bilhete para ela. Será que você poderia entregar?

Fugaku fechou mais ainda a expressão de seu rosto. Ele era o tipo de homem que gostava de ter toda situação controlada sob sua vontade. Adorava dominar as pessoas e fazê-las obedecer como cachorrinhos ensinados. E o que mais lhe irritava era a audácia daquele Hatake ao enfrentá-lo daquela forma. O garoto era corajoso, ele reconhecia isso. Contudo, coragem era o sentimento que o Uchiha mais menosprezava.

Um sorriso corrompido por uma cólera de ódio se estampou em seu rosto. Ele virou a encarar a mulher e falou rispidamente:

- Pode me entregar o bilhete.

A secretária revira alguns papéis e retira o recado que Kakashi escrevera para Takari. Entrega rapidamente para Fugaku, que olha com desprezo para a mensagem. Ele ergue a sobrancelha, com ar de descaso ao ler o que o Hatake escrevera. Depois disso, o Uchiha abaixa o olhar parecendo furioso e amassa o papel na mão.

- É um garoto incrível aquele. – comenta a secretária sorrindo. – Ele parece gostar dela.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ironiza Fugaku entre os dentes sombriamente. O sorriso da mulher se apaga e percebe que ela falara algo não muito apropriado. – A conta.

A mulher logo se apressa a somar os gastos e logo entrega ao homem. O Uchiha tira um cheque da carteira e o assina. Depois disso, entrega rispidamente seu pagamento à secretária e sai novamente rumo ao quarto de hospital da meia-irmã.

No caminho, Fugaku amassa ainda mais o recado de Kakashi e o joga no primeiro lixo que vê pela frente.

- Esse garoto não perde por esperar. – ameaça ele, fazendo uma promessa para si mesmo.

Chegando ao quarto de Takari, ele nem se prontifica a bater. Vai logo entrando e assustando a garota que olhava tristemente os jardins por detrás da janela.

- Vamos logo! – ordena ele. – Apresse-se!

Fugaku estava irado com Takari e a olha com seu maior feitio de ódio. A garota, dada por vencida, senta-se na cama com dificuldade. Suspira por um momento a encarar o impaciente Uchiha, até que finalmente, ela arranca a agulha do soro que estava enfiada em sua veia do braço. As gotas que caíam cessam e lentamente mais um pouco e sangue escorre do furo que existia em seu braço. Takari sequer nota.

A cabeça da garota está pesada. Possivelmente, seria efeito dos calmantes que havia na solução. Uma vertigem faz sua mão ir ao encontro da sua cabeça dolorida e ela segura firme na beirada da cama para não cair. Ela estava totalmente dopada, tomada por uma moleza extrema.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo! – ralha Fugaku mais uma vez.

Takari então desce da cama e calça os sapatos com dificuldade. A garota tinha medo de cair mais uma vez, já que não estava suportando mais se equilibrar. Estava tão fraca que custava fazer qualquer movimento com os músculos. Ofegante, ela termina de se arrumar e se apóia encostada na parede, suspirando.

- Depressa! – brada o homem.

A garota tenta dar um passo, mas se sente mal, como se tudo rodasse dentro de seu cérebro. Fugaku sequer nota que a meia-irmã não estava bem e muito menos que ela não estava em condições de andar. Bruscamente, ele a segura pelo braço e sai arrastando-a do quarto de hospital.

- Largue de frescura! Vamos!

Eles vão saindo rapidamente do hospital e muitas pessoas lançam olhares curiosos para a maneira como Fugaku estava tratando Takari. Ele logo chega a seu carro, abre a porta do passageiro para ela e joga Takari violentamente lá dentro. Depois disso, ele vai para o banco do motorista e começa a dirigir.

A garota encosta a cabeça na janela e fecha os olhos apenas esperando aquela sensação de tontura passar. Fugaku dirigia velozmente querendo chegar em casa o mais cedo possível. Quando eles cruzassem o portão do mausoléu Uchiha, Takari tinha certeza que o meio-irmão seria mortalmente impiedoso com ela.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clausura.**

A visão turva da garota percorria toda imensidão nostálgica da mansão Uchiha. Takari estava em frangalhos e não tinha mais forças para resistir. Chorar tornou-se algo inútil e mesmo que ela machucasse seus olhos até suas lágrimas secarem, nada mudaria as ordens e pretensões de Fugaku.

Por mais que a garota amasse Kakashi, por mais que ela sonhasse em conseguir ficar junto dele, a presença de seu meio-irmão limitava todas as suas fantasias reprimidas. Era esta sua sina. Viver para sempre presa a uma coleira, sendo dominada violentamente pelo destino que Fugaku lhe impunha.

Seria ela uma mulher infeliz, que viveria em Nova York de acordo com a vontade do Uchiha. Ela com certeza se tornaria aquele tipo de mulher que todos do mundo dos negócios acham ideal: triste, sozinha e submissa. Quando os anos se passarem, Fugaku possivelmente a obrigaria a se casar com um de seus magistrados que a maltrataria até a sua morte. Esse era o sonho do Uchiha. Vê-la sofrer nas mãos de um homem como ele, sendo forçada a atender todos os desejos e vontades desse marido rude e sufocador.

O futuro de Takari estava traçado. Se Fugaku morresse antes de um de seus filhos completar a idade necessária para assumir as Empresas Uchiha, a presidência ficaria nas mãos de Takari. Logo, para tanto, o homem sabia que precisava casar a meia-irmã com um de seus homens de confiança. Mas para isso acontecer, ele precisava urgentemente se livrar de um incômodo que o assolava: Hatake Kakashi.

Já estava tudo planejado. Em Nova York, Takari aprenderia como se portar como uma verdadeira dama obediente. Seria recatada ao tocar piano nas festas do futuro marido, submissa ao ceder às carícias dele e principalmente obediente ao aceitar seu papel de procriadora e mãe dos futuros Uchiha.

Mas antes, a rebeldia da garota precisava ser contida. Nem que Fugaku a internasse num hospício ou a mantivesse dopada com calmantes, Takari necessitava ser mantida sob controle novamente.

"Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo." Pensava Fugaku. "Dentro de uma semana, ela estará em Nova York. E dentro de seis meses, ela estará casada e muito bem longe daqui."

-x-

A garota dona de olhos cansados foi sendo novamente arrastada de dentro do carro em direção a casa. Fugaku, impiedosamente, a segurou firme pelos cabelos e a colocou de pé.

- Você entendeu, não? – falou ele ríspido. – Você não vai escapar de mim!

Takari agonizava, sentindo os tratamentos cruéis de Fugaku. Mas, ela apenas permaneceu manipulada por ele, subindo as escadas de mau jeito até atingir a porta de carvalho e depois o hall de entrada.

Instantaneamente, Mikoto apareceu, segurando um de seus filhos nos braços, parecendo consolá-lo. Fugaku olha com desprezo para ela, como se exigisse que ela se retirasse. Mas a mulher, não cumpriu a ordem e foi ao encontro de Takari.

- Querida... como você está? – perguntou ela mansamente se aproximando da garota e tocando sua face com sua mão livre.

Takari abaixou o olhar. Ela estava cansada de permanecer presa naquela casa e se sentia como um fardo para Mikoto. A gentil mulher repousou suas mãos delicadas sobre a face da Uchiha, em sinal materno.

- Takari... – fala ela.

- Saia já daqui, mulher! – ordena Fugaku. – Vá cuidar de seus filhos!

Mikoto lance um olhar de desaprovação para o marido, como se fosse revidar. Mas permanece calada.

- Você não vê? Você não serve nem para cuidar de uma criança! – grita ele. O garotinho começa a chorar.

- Shiii... – fala Mikoto tentando embalar o sono do pequeno Sasuke. – Sasuke-kun... fique tranqüilo.

- Você não vê que ele está incomodado! Vá pra lá mulher! Leve-o daqui! – bradava o Uchiha.

- Papai... – choramingava o pequenino nos braços da mãe.

- Leve-o! Agora!

Mikoto se assustou com o repúdio que o marido mantinha pelo filho mais novo. Fugaku jamais permitiu demonstrar algum afeto por Sasuke, que sempre foi cuidado por empregadas e pela mãe. Mikoto, ao ver que sua criança permanecia chorando, subiu as escadas para o quarto, em silêncio.

- Imprestável! – urra Fugaku maldizendo a mulher. Takari o olha com revolta, mas não podia fazer mais nada.

O Uchiha acariciou sua têmpora sentindo-se completamente desgastado com a situação de sua família. Ele exigia demais da esposa, mas Fugaku jamais cumpria seus deveres como pai presente e marido carinhoso. Mikoto sofria muito com isso. Takari podia ver, em seu olhar, a vontade que a mulher tinha de se libertar das algemas do homem. Mas algo, talvez o costume, a impedia de se rebelar.

- Você! Venha já comigo! – ordenou Fugaku segurando o braço ferido de Takari e a arrastando para as escadas.

O caminho ia percorrendo a medida que Fugaku fazia Takari prosseguir.

O Uchiha foi arrastando Takari pelas escadarias. Passaram pelo imenso corredor abarrotado de portas trancadas. Provavelmente eram quartos que jamais foram habitados naquela casa abandonada.

Caminhos suntuosos surgiam a cada virada de corredor e Takari se sentia perdida à medida que Fugaku a conduzia rumo a um lugar desconhecido.

Num ímpeto, Fugaku parou em frente a uma porta insignificante que, com certeza, passaria despercebida, sufocada pelas outras portas grandiosas e imponentes. O homem tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a passagem. Fugaku fez a porta ranger assustadoramente ao abri-la. Lentamente, Takari pôde ver que ambiente era aquele.

Os olhos azuis da garota se arregalaram a perceber o cômodo. Chegava a ser mortificante o ar que saí de lá de dentro. Ela estremeceu. Fugaku encostou sua mão sobre o ombro da garota.

- Você vai ficar aí. A partir de agora. – sussurrou ele.

Takari sentiu o calor de suas lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto. Ela não queria ficar ali. Aquele lugar causava-lhe arrepios e só de pensar o tanto de sofrimento entranhado naquelas quatro paredes, ela já sentia seu estômago revirar em ânsia.

O sótão. Era esse o lugar. O mesmo lugar que a matriarca Uchiha ficara trancafiada de desgosto com sua amarga vida cheia de traições e mentiras. E ficara ali até seus últimos dias miseráveis.

- Esse quarto me traz lembranças, Takari. – disse Fugaku nefastamente. A garota engoliu em seco.

- Era o meu quarto. – falou Takari com um fio de voz se relembrando do inferno que passara ali.

- Mas antes de ser seu, minha mãe ficou ali por muito tempo. – falou o Uchiha projetando um sorriso. – Eu espero que você sofra aí. Da mesma forma que ela sofreu. Vamos. Entre!

O Uchiha empurrou a meia-irmã para dentro. O quarto era medonho. Havia uma cama de ferro, com um velho colchão, encostada na parede. Era a mesma cama que rangia horrores quando ela era criança e fomentava seus pesadelos pelas noites frias, sozinhas e apavorantes. Nas paredes, havia quadros com fotos remanescentes de Paris em um papel antigo que fedia a antiquário. Já nas prateleiras de madeira colonial e bastante empoeiradas, bonecas medonhas, descabeçadas, faltando partes, retorcidas e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso bizarro e assustador estampado na fria porcelana do início do século, olhavam como se estivessem vivamente presas a torturas a fitar Takari de todos os ângulos. Elas encaravam a Uchiha como se debochassem de sua desgraça e procurassem em meio àquele olhar triste a garotinha que só sabia chorar do passado. Contudo, os traços de menina iam desaparecendo no rosto de Takari e dando lugar a um rosto de uma mulher em amadurecimento. Uma mulher amarga, triste a um passo da morte.

Ao lado das bonecas, caixinhas de música com sintonias melancólicas que remetiam ao balé também estavam estáticas, paradas no tempo, com as bailarinas de porcelana congeladas em seus movimentos de ziques-zaques.

O armário estava aberto e lá dentro, via-se algumas roupas de balé cheirando a naftalina, todas corroídas por traças. O tule amarelado balançava de vez em quando, fazendo Takari se lembrar dos momentos de dor e angústia que vivera dentro daqueles colans. As sapatilhas doloridas e despedaçadas estavam em um canto e podiam ser vistas na reflexão de um espelho sujo e empoeirado.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre" a voz da velha professora de balé ecoava em sua mente. "Mademoiselle Uchiha! Dobre os tornozelos! Errado! Errado! Você nunca vai conseguir ser uma bailarina! Vamos! Faça um Demi-plié! Agora um Enchainement! Un, deux, trois, quatre!"

Do outro lado do quarto, encontrava-se o piano. Estava fechado e coberto por uma grossa camada de pó. Sobre ele, existiam pesados livros de francês, os quais Takari fora obrigada a decorar quando era apenas uma garotinha. As partituras velhas e amarelas ainda se encontravam ali. Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, Mozat, Haydn... esses eram os nomes que mais ouvia na sua infância, todos eles sendo pronunciados pela esquelética Srta. Morgan e sua palmatória a estalar na pequenina mão de Takari.

Quantas vezes a garotinha tivera que dedilhar aquele piano com os dedos encharcados de sangue e os olhos vertendo lágrimas...

- Ela passou seus últimos momentos aqui. – repetiu Fugaku virando-se para encarar as bonecas pavorosas e tirando Takari de seu estado de recordações. – Morreu de desgosto, ouvindo as últimas notas de "Fantasie" de Chopin.

Takari começou a se apavorar. Sabia que Fugaku a trancaria ali de novo, como fizera em sua infância. Desde criança, ela escutava as histórias apavorantes que contavam-lhe, dizendo que fora ela quem provocara a morte da matriarca Uchiha. Nunca se soube ao certo se ela morrera por depressão oi se envenenara-se depois de tocar uma última sinfonia qualquer. Mas todos tinham certeza que fora Fugaku quem a trancafiara naquele sótão.

- Este é o seu destino, Takari. – murmurou o Uchiha colocando para tocar uma caixinha de músicas.

De forma melancólica, começou a tocar O Lago dos Cisnes e a bailarina de louça começou a se mover sutilmente. Takari fitou triste aquilo tudo. Ela queria apenas ser salva. De novo...

Fugaku virou-se e se dirigiu rumo à porta. Segurou a maçaneta e de costas, falou o que Takari já sabia:

- Você ficará trancada aí. Por pelo menos uma semana. Eu estou ordenando que você faça o combinado. O piano está aí. Você tem sete dias contados para compor sua música. Depois disso, irei te levar para Nova York e você estudará na Filarmônica. Se você não fizer isso, Takari, você vai para Munique no primeiro vôo que eu encontrar.

Fugaku não tinha tom de aviso. Possuía um terrível timbre de ordem que Takari estava cansada de ouvir. O homem então, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Desconsolada, Takari sentou-se na velha cama, que rangeu. Ouviu a maçaneta sendo trancada. Instantaneamente, colocou as mãos no rosto, chorando.

Ela já estava cansada demais. Deitou-se e adormeceu profundamente.

-x-

Kakashi chegara em sua casa há um bom tempo. Tomou um banho para tentar relaxar, sentindo a água quente traspassar pelos seus cabelos prateados, na esperança que seus pensamentos preocupados sumissem juntos com ela.

O garoto estava, agora, sentado no chão de seu quarto, com a cabeça apoiada na parede, não conseguindo frear seus pensamentos em Takari. A cada minuto, Kakashi se martirizava por ter deixado Fugaku levá-la, por não ter conseguido tirá-la das garras daquele monstro.

- O que eu vou fazer de agora em diante? – perguntava ele em voz alta, para si mesmo. – Eu tentei de tudo...

A noite já perdurava e, então, o Hatake escutou o barulho do carro de seu pai chegar. O garoto pouco se importou, pois ele sabia que em breve Sakumo teria que sair novamente.

Em poucos minutos, Kakashi ouvia as batidas preocupadas de seu pai em sua porta.

- Kakashi, você tá aí?

- Tô. – respondeu ele quieto.

- Deixe-me entrar. – pediu ele. Apesar de Kakashi não estar nem um pouco interessado nas constatações óbvias de seu pai a respeito de sua relação com Takari, o garoto abriu a porta.

- Pensei que você ia ficar em Nova Jersey até amanhã.

- Resolvi voltar antes. O enterro do meu amigo será aqui mesmo. – falou ele. – Foi um acidente horrível. Engavetamento.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou Kakashi indiferente.

- Eu vim hoje, Kakashi, por sua causa. Você está em pedaços. Nunca te vi tão triste desse jeito. Eu estou preocupado com você.

- Tá tudo bem, pai. Tudo bem. – Kakashi sentiu um aperto imenso no coração no momento que pronunciara tais palavras. O garoto sentia-se como se fosse chorar. Mas não queria fazê-lo na frente de seu pai.

- Você não acha que está indo longe demais por essa garota que você mal conhece?

Kakashi fechou os punhos. Ninguém era capaz de compreendê-lo. Seu pai, seus amigos, nenhum deles entendiam que ele tinha uma ligação misteriosa com Takari, como se os corações dos dois estivessem sido entrelaçados há um bom tempo.

- Ela precisa de mim. – falou Kakashi.

- E você? Precisa dela tanto assim? – perguntou seu pai.

- Pai! – ralhou Kakashi sentindo-se ofendido.

- Eu falo sério, Kakashi. Eu já disse muito, já te alertei o suficiente para ficar longe dos Uchihas. Te dei mil motivos para se afastar dessa menina. Você está tão apaixonado assim? Desse jeito vai acabar estragando sua vida...

- Ela completa meu destino, pai. Preenche meu vazio. E ela sempre está perto de mim. Não importa o quão longe ela esteja. E nada mais importa.

Kakashi não prestara atenção instantaneamente no que falara, mas depois se deu conta que ele murmurara a frase de Takari, a música que o fazia lembrar dela: Nothing Else Matters.

- Ela é só uma garota, Kakashi. Haverá outras... – tentou Sakumo.

- Não adianta, pai. Eu não vou desistir dela.

- Kakashi, - ele fez uma pausa. – Eu só mão quero que você se decepcione e se machuque no final.

O pai do garoto saiu do quarto e deixou Kakashi sozinho mais uma vez. O Hatake deitou-se na cama e, lentamente, caiu em sono profundo.


	21. Chapter 21

**I Give You My Heart.**

**Eu Te Dou Meu Coração.**

Os dias se passaram. Dois... Três... Quatro... e nenhuma notícia. A neve começou a cair timidamente e estava tão frio! Foram os cinco dias mais longos da vida de Kakashi. E para sua surpresa os mais sem vida também. A cada segundo que ele respirava, era como se ele sentisse uma faca transpassar seu coração. Nos momentos que ficava sozinho, ele chorava, soluçava até não ter mais forças para depois ter que voltar à dura realidade.

Takari desaparecera de vez e Kakashi não tinha mais idéias de como trazê-la de volta. Algo em seu interior gritava pela presença de Takari e ela era a única coisa que ele precisava para se aquecer contra essa tristeza que estava o fazendo tremer de frio. Ela era uma presença ali. Um fantasma que ousava perturbar a calmaria dos dias de um garoto de cabelos prateados. Por mais que a garota se afastasse, Kakashi a sentia ali, unida à sua respiração trêmula de frio. Às vezes, ele tinha dúvidas que ela existia mesmo. Outras ele apenas pensava que ela continuaria a existir somente em seu coração, pela insistência de seu pensamento em querer torná-la real o suficiente.

Quando ele olhava para os lados, sempre procurava por aquele olhar tristonho da garota. Parecia seriamente que os orbes azuis de Takari estavam grudados em sua nuca e ele podia senti-los a todo o momento, observando-o. E ele sequer a abraçara... Não tivera tempo de se despedir. Somente segurara suas mãos por um momento. Ele a queria perto de si. Queria tocá-la... sentir seu perfume. Mas isso apenas acontecia em seus sonhos nostálgicos e platônicos. Todas as noites ele delirava com a presença da garota em seu quarto. Via-a parada, chorando. Morrendo. Sentia a necessidade de ir buscá-la e, bem no fundo, culpava-se por todo sofrimento que Takari poderia estar sentindo naquela maldita casa.

O Hatake mal falava com seus amigos. Preferia a solidão à companhia indesejada dos garotos que insistiam em querer animá-lo. Kakashi passava a maior parte do tempo sentado na mesa que ele costumava se sentar junto de Takari, vendo-a sorrir encabulada enquanto o vento frio balançava seus cabelos negros.

Agora, apenas ele se encontrava ali, naquele ambiente cinzento e perturbador. Ela não estava mais com ele para lhe trazer alegria da forma mais triste e fazê-lo sorrir da forma mais misteriosa possível. Kakashi sentia os flocos de neve cair sobre seus cabelos acinzentados. O banco gelado fazia suas pernas tremerem de frio e o garoto insistia em ficar ali até que seus dedos doessem de tão congelados.

Kakashi cansara-se de tudo a sua volta. Precisava de uma simples notícia. Um sinal de que ela ainda estivesse viva ou bem. Feliz ele tinha certeza que Takari não estaria, pelo menos até o dia em que ele a tiraria das garras daquele monstro.

- Eu irei de encontrar. – murmurou Kakashi sentindo o vento cortar seu rosto.

- x –

- Takari! – murmurava aquela voz doce batendo à porta. A garota estava deitada na cama, encolhida, tentando se esconder de si mesma.

A menina abriu os olhos. Seus dedos doíam. Estavam calejados de tanto tentar acertas as notas no piano. Era um esforço em vão que lhe provocava apenas mais em mais dores.

- Takari! – continuava a Chamar Mikoto.

- Mikoto... – murmurou ela fraca lá de dentro.

- Takari, venha aqui. – pediu a mulher para que a garota se aproximasse da porta.

Vagarosamente, Takari levantou-se e encostou a face na porta de forma a ouvir os sussurros de Mikoto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...

- Fugaku viajou, Takari. – disse Mikoto. – Você precisa sair daí.

- Eu estou bem aqui...

- Você anda fraca... Não tem se alimentado... – começou Mikoto como se fosse uma mãe preocupada.

- Ele desistiu de mim, não foi Mikoto? – perguntou Takari com a voz trêmula começando a chorar.

- Er... – fez Mikoto tentando disfarçar. – Não chore Takari. É óbvio que ele não esqueceu de você.

- É mentira. Ele se esqueceu de mim...

- Takari, ele te ama. Tenha fé nisso. – falou a mulher se sentindo mal por ter que falar coisas as quais ela não tinha certeza.

Mikoto não sabia o quão louco Kakashi era para apostar tudo o que ele tinha em Takari. Um romance perdido e proibido. Apesar de não falar nada a respeito, a mulher sabia das limitações de Takari, seus problemas psicológicos e suas cicatrizes que demorariam sarar.

- Eu estou me sentindo só, Mikoto. Eu preciso dele. – disse Takari com um fio de voz.

- Takari, eu posso te ajudar. Falou Mikoto. Um silêncio pairou sobre elas. – Escreva para ele. Eu prometo que irei encontrá-lo para entregar sua carta.

- Você tem certeza disto, Mikoto? – perguntou Takari sentindo uma fagulha de esperança irradiar-se no seu coração.

- Takari. – a mulher fez uma pausa. – Eu juro que te ajudarei a fugir daqui. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Você não precisa se arriscar assim por mim. – sussurrou a garota.

- Você merece ser feliz, Takari. – disse Mikoto. – Vamos, escreva para ele. Dentro de meia hora eu volto.

Fez-se silêncio. Takari escutou os passos da mulher se afastando. Fechou os olhos por um momento, pensando se esta era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Ficou imaginando a reação de Kakashi ao saber que ela seria mandada para outra cidade, para sempre. Pensou nas ameaças de Fugaku também. E elas a assustavam da forma mais terrível que alguém pudesse sonhar. Por fim, decidiu escrever a carta, pois, no fundo de seu coração, ainda existia esperanças de que ela pudesse escapar daquele inferno.

A garota se aproximou do piano. Pegou a primeira página que vira pela frente e segurou tremulamente a velha caneta. Takari viu que as únicas folhas que ali existiram eram suas partituras de composição inválidas. Então, no verso dessas inscrições, começou a escrever sua carta.

Chorou durante algum tempo. Deixou as lágrimas caírem em cima de algumas palavras que ficaram inutilmente borradas. Contara suas tristezas, seus medos e os terríveis planos de Fugaku. Tentou não parecer tão frágil e indefesa em suas frases, mas isso foi inevitável com suas palavras escritas.

Um remorso invadiu seu coração ao perceber que era que ela transmitia às pessoas: fraqueza, dó, pena, fragilidade. Falou também em suas linhas para que o Hatake não se preocupasse com ela, porque, afinal, ela ainda tinha forças para resistir se ele ainda estiver a seu lado.

Terminou de escrever. Fechou o papel em quatro partes e num canto inferior, próximo à uma linha da partitura escreveu: "A Hatake Kakashi".

A menina esperou Mikoto chegar novamente. Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, Takari, sem hesitar, abaixou-se e passou a carta por baixo. Ouviu Mikoto dizer que iria ainda naquele dia procurar por Kakashi.

- Diga a ele para não me esquecer. – murmurou ela.

- Eu direi. – falou Mikoto por fim, saindo sorrateiramente do sótão batendo delicadamente seus pés no assoalho de madeira, cuidadosamente encerado.

- x –

A Uchiha andava apressadamente pelos jardins mal cuidados da mansão, tentando não chamar atenção de nenhum empregado. Contudo, esse seu esforço em passar-se despercebida de pouco adiantou, já que, em pouco tempo, um dos seguranças vinha em seu encalço.

- Onde a senhora está indo? – perguntou.

- Não lhe devo satisfações. – respondeu Mikoto.

- Desculpe, madame, mas são ordens do patrão. Ninguém sai da mansão sem o consentimento dele.

- Acontece que o patrão não está aqui por hoje. Agora me dê licença.

- Espere um momento...

- Eu já lhe disse que eu não vou acatar um empregado. – falou a mulher começando a se irritar.

- São ordens...

- Pro inferno o Fugaku com as ordens dele! Estou farta! Eu não sou uma prisioneira desta casa. Saia da minha frente.

Mikoto podia falar aquilo tudo para os empregados e outras pessoas a seu redor. Ela às vezes externava a raiva e o remorso que sentia do marido. Mas nunca, nunca tivera coragem suficiente para falar com ele a respeito de sua infelicidade.

O segurança calou-se e Mikoto foi rumo a um dos carros. O motorista logo se prontificou a dirigir, mas, veemente, ela recusou.

A mulher estava furiosa por estar sendo mantida prisioneira na própria casa. Mas ela sabia também que por mais que ela lutasse contra isso, ela jamais conseguiria sua liberdade. Mikoto achava-se velha demais para sonhar com uma outra vida, portanto, aceitava o costume da vida como uma Uchiha.

Mikoto deu partida no carro e foi saindo da mansão. Passou pelos portões e, rapidamente já caíra na estrada. Rodou por alguns minutos, procurando o melhor caminho para chegar à casa dos Hatake.

Começara a nevar novamente e, devagar, a visibilidade ia diminuindo. Ela acendeu os faróis e continuou firme atrás do volante. Fazia tempo que Mikoto não pegava em um carro e ela sentia falta desse sentimento tão gostoso de uma falsa liberdade.

Após mais algum tempo, ela chega ao subúrbio onde Kakashi morava e começa a procurar pela casa. Em poucos minutos, encontrou-a.

Parou o carro na frente e hesitou um pouco antes de sair. Mikoto respirou profundamente e certificou-se se tinha trazido a carta de Takari.

Finalmente, ela pegou o casaco no banco do passageiro e vestiu-o. Colocou também as luvas para se preparar para o frio lá fora. Então, Mikoto abriu a porta do carro e saiu de lá, caminhando rumo à varanda da casa de Kakashi.

Parou em frente à porta. Seu coração palpitava. Era como se ela estivesse no lugar daquela garota de tão nervosa que estava. Até que suas mãos vacilantes tocaram a campainha.

- x –

Demorou alguns minutos até que ela escutasse passos que viriam atender. Mikoto engoliu e, finalmente, escutou a porta se abrindo.

Um garoto abatido se postara na sua frente. Kakashi estava destruído de tanto sofrimento que passara. Seus cabelos ficaram desgrenhados e seus olhos decaíram e ficaram cinzentos, sem nenhuma vitalidade. Era triste de se ver.

- Sra. Uchiha? – murmurou o garoto não querendo acreditar no que via.

- Kakashi. – falou ela. – Você não parece nada bem.

O garoto apenas olhou para o chão e permaneceu quieto. Até que, finalmente, falou:

- Espero que a sra. Não tenha vindo para me noticiar uma tragédia. Eu não suportaria...

- Querido... acalme-se. – disse Mikoto em tom maternal e tentando projetar um sorriso. – Ela está bem.

Kakashi ergueu o olhar rapidamente. Seus olhos tremularam de alegria e ele sentiu um sentimento tão bom que queria que isso jamais terminasse. Realmente, ele já estava se preparando para a pior notícia a respeito de Takari.

O garoto suspirou.

- Eu tenho uma mensagem de Takari para você. – falou Mikoto estendendo a mão e entregando o papel para o garoto.

Kakashi hesita em pegar, quase não acreditando no que via. Ele recolhe a mensagem e permanece quieto, olhando Mikoto. Então, ele fala um tanto tristonho.

- Desculpe meus modos. Nem te convidei para entrar. Vamos lá para dentro. Está frio aqui.

Mikoto acata a sugestão do rapaz e o acompanha até a sala de estar dos Hatake. Kakashi senta-se numa poltrona em frente ao sofá que Mikoto estava. Ele repousa a carta ainda nas mãos e fica encarando a mulher durante algum tempo.

- Espero que não seja mais nenhuma despedida. – fala ele subitamente. Mikoto encara os pés, desconcertada. Depois, fracamente, ela diz:

- Kakashi, eu sinto muito por vocês dois... Por tudo que o Fugaku está fazendo... Todo aquele rancor dele... – ela fez pausas entre as frases, querendo começar a chorar.

- Eu sei disso, Mikoto. Não precisa se desculpar. Você não tem culpa do que está acontecendo. – diz Kakashi.

- Eu não devia ter deixado ele fazer aquilo tudo com a Takari... Eu devia ter intervindo... – agora as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, Mikoto... Não se culpe, por favor. Você já está fazendo demais por nós. Mas é que às vezes as pessoas insistem em amores proibidos.

- Eu não podia ter deixado o Fugaku maltratá-la daquele jeito. – Mikoto o interrompeu aos prantos. Kakashi arregalou os olhos assustado com o que a mulher dizia.

- Maltratá-la? Aquele cretino andou machucando a Takari? – gritou Kakashi furioso.

- Kakashi... você é a única esperança que eu tenho que pode salvar aquela menina...

- O que ele fez com ela? Quando eu encontrei a Takari na rua ela estava bastante decaída e ferida! Se aquele maldito encostou um dedo na Takari, eu juro... eu juro que eu mesmo o matarei!

- Kakashi... por favor... Você já tirou a Takari de toda escuridão que ela vivia. Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem e estragar sua vida.

Os dois calaram-se. Kakashi, que estava exaltado, caiu na poltrona mais uma vez e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Como ela está? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Eu não vou mentir para você. Se não fosse por sua causa, eu tenho certeza que Takari já estaria morta. Ela está fraca e machucada.

Kakashi não ergueu a cabeça. Com a voz trêmula de choro, murmurou:

- Monstro...

- Ela não come há dias. Assim como não vê o sol. Fugaku a trancou o sótão até ela ter composto sua música.

- Compor uma música? – perguntou assustado Kakashi. Fugaku só poderia ser louco de manter uma garota presa só por causa de uma música. E, pelo visto, ele era. De algum modo misterioso, a música sempre estava presente na vida dos dois, ou para uni-los ou para separá-los.

- A Takari foi criada para ser uma dama, Kakashi. Era esse o sonho da mãe de Fugaku. Desde criança, ela sofreu com o balé, as aulas de Francês, os bons modos e a música. Para aprender tudo isso, ela sofreu bastante. Apanhou, feriu o corpo e ela nunca conseguiu ser boa o suficiente. Então, pelo fracasso de Takari, Fugaku a culpa por ser não ser filha legítima do casal. Eu vou ser muito sincera com você, Kakashi, em breve ele levará a Takari embora, e, se ela não compuser a melodia dela para ser aprovada na Filarmônica, eu temo o que ele será capaz de fazer com ela.

- Mas por que tudo isso? Por que ela tem que ser do jeito que ele quer?

- Fugaku a odeia. É isso. E foi por causa desse ódio que ele bateu nela, levou-a para o escritório e sabe lá Deus o que ele disse para ela entre aquelas quarto paredes. Eu tentei impedir, mas ele me agrediu... – dizia Mikoto em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

- Por que você não o entrega para a polícia? – gritava o garoto inconformado.

- E quem acreditaria em mim, filho? Todos me veriam como a mulher que tentou dar o golpe no poderoso Fugaku para conseguir uma boa indenização. Eu não posso fazer isso, Kakashi. Eu não tenho mais ninguém por mim. Tenho dois filhos para criar e o Fugaku daria um jeito de tirar as crianças de mim. Da mesma forma que você não agüentaria viver longe da Takari, eu não suportaria a dor de perder o Itachi e o Sasuke.

Kakashi encostou a cabeça na poltrona. Ele nunca sentira tanto ódio de alguém como ele sentia de Fugaku. Ele queria ver o Uchiha sofrer, pagar por todos seus pecados, mas ouvindo Mikoto falar daquele jeito, ele não podia fazer nada.

- O que ele fez depois?

- Ele aprisionou a Takari. Ela está em cárcere. Somente ele possui a chave de lá. Hoje eu consegui falar com ela porque Fugaku viajou. Kakashi, a pretensão dele é mandar a Takari para Nova York estudar na Filarmônica. É a última tentativa que ele vai fazer para transformá-la em uma dama da alta sociedade. Se caso não der certo, tenho até medo de onde ele possa levá-la. Talvez na Europa, trancafiada num convento ou hospício. Receio tanto que isso possa acontecer com a pobre Takari... Eu vim aqui para te pedir ajuda. Eu estou implorando, fuja com ela! Leve-a para bem longe, por favor! – pedia Mikoto desesperada.

- Isso é tudo culpa minha... Se eu não tivesse aparecido na vida da Takari talvez ela não tivesse que passar por tudo isso... – disse Kakashi com a voz fraca.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Eu sou o culpado... Depois que Fugaku descobriu do nosso envolvimento ele quis o sofrimento dela...

- Kakashi, se você não tivesse aparecido, ela já estaria morta. Ela tinha planejado suicídio naquele dia a muito tempo. Morrer era a única forma que ela tinha de escapar. Eu lhe agradeço por estar mantendo-a viva com seu amor. Você não tem ideia do quanto era triste aquela menina. Por isso eu estou te pedindo, leve-a daqui.

- Eu levarei. Eu juro. – disse Kakashi olhando profundamente nos olhos de Mikoto.

- Ela precisa de você. E se ela ficar mais um tempo naquela casa, ela vai enlouquecer.

- Mikoto, eu prometo que eu vou salvá-la. Nem que para isso eu tenha que sacrificar minha vida.

Fez-se silêncio. Mikoto enxugou suas lágrimas delicadamente.

- Obrigada, Kakashi. Obrigada.

O garoto abaixou os olhos e encarou a carta. Mikoto resolveu mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos e não mais falou. Kakashi leu pela oitava vez a indicação da carta "A Hatake Kakashi". Respirou profundamente e começou a abrir o papel, devagar.

Olhou primeiro seu verso, que era uma velha partitura de piano, bastante rabiscada por todos os lados. Contudo, a data da composição era atual, de dois dias atrás. Muitas notas foram inscritas e bem no centro lia-se "I Give You My Heart". Kakashi sentiu vontade chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas em seus olhos. Estava surpreso com tamanho conhecimento que Takari tinha sobre música. Como ela entendia de notas e composições... Então, ele virou a carta e começou a ler:

"Kakashi, espero que esteja bem.

Eu penso em você cada segundo de minha vida e tenho medo que você tenha me esquecido. Contudo, mesmo se eu não pertencer ainda às suas memórias eu continuarei me lembrando de você para que sua face não se apague simplesmente diante dos meus olhos.

Queria me desculpar por tudo que te fiz passar. Por tudo que te fiz sofrer. Sinto envergonhada ao pensar nos dilemas que lhe causei e culpada por ter te envolvido nos meus próprios problemas que eu não tive capacidade de resolver. Estou rindo agora de nossa infeliz desventura. Você realmente tem um péssimo gosto para garotas...

Agora, você deve estar quieto lendo essa carta, dando um sorriso tímido da minha mal-sucedida tentativa de parecer engraçada. Você é a minha única alegria.

Peço que não tenha medo do que está por vir, pois as atitudes de Fugaku só estão começando. Nós dois precisamos ser fortes para suportar tudo isso. Ele tentará de tudo para nos separar, mas isso não me desanima, pois tenho fé que um dia possamos ficar juntos.

Fugaku está me fazendo reviver todos os meus traumas infantis. Ele pensa que assim poderá me destruir e me fazer infeliz. Esta é a vingança dele. É tudo que ele deseja. Seu propósito na vida. Descontar todos seus rancores passados em mim. Mas, no final, ele terá que pagar por todo mal que ele está causando a nós. Acho que é isso que as pessoas chamam de justiça.

Eu estou fraca por conta do que aconteceu, mas eu prometo que irei permanecer firme até o dia em que nos encontrarmos novamente.

Lembra-se que nos encontramos por causa de uma música? Aqueles dias que eu via você compondo foram os mais felizes de toda minha vida. E agora, justo agora, uma música nos separa.

Fugaku está me obrigando a compor uma melodia para ser levada à Filarmônica de Nova York. Eu estou tentando fazê-la, mas não consigo. Com minha incapacidade à flor da pele, ele me ameaça dizendo que me mandará para bem longe se eu não conseguir. Esse é o meu medo. De ficar sem você. De ser mandada para um lugar onde você não possa me encontrar.

Mikoto foi até você e tenho certeza que ela comentou o que está acontecendo comigo. Não se preocupe por enquanto. Já tenho tudo em mente o que vou fazer.

Estou começando a crer em amores impossíveis e proibidos. O nosso se transformaria em uma bela história. Um amor unido pela música e separado por ela.

Kakashi, no momento eu tenho que pensar muito bem no que fazer de agora em diante, já que qualquer passo em falso pode me separar de você.

É com muita dor no coração que eu te falo o que eu escolhi. Eu irei atender à exigência de Fugaku. Farei a música e irei para Nova York. Ficarei lá durante alguns meses e na primeira oportunidade que tiver, eu voltarei à Middletown para fugirmos para bem longe. Mikoto me ajudará nisso.

Não te proponho fugir agora, porque eu estou cercada por todos os lados e penso na sua vida também. Nas suas próprias escolhas. Não quero ser egoísta ao ponto de fazer você largar seus sonhos para viver comigo. Com esse tempo que nós daremos, vamos ter certeza do que é melhor para cada um de nós. E mesmo que a sua decisão não for eu, o que mais quero é te ver feliz.

Caso você sinta-se só, recorde-se das músicas. Espero que se você cantá-las mais uma vez, eu estarei a seu lado, ouvindo sua voz.

Minhas linhas já estão acabando, então preciso ser breve. Me espere, por favor. Não me esqueça, eu te imploro. Por mais longe que eu estiver, você estará em meu coração.

Eu voltarei para você. Eu prometo. Mas por favor, não me esqueça. Minha vida é sua agora. Eu te dou meu coração.

Takari."

Kakashi parou de ler. Não tinha mais palavras para falar. Aquela carta o dilacerara por dentro. Era doloroso pensar em ficar longe de Takari, mas ela tinha razão. Era isso que eles precisavam fazer. Dar um tempo para organizar suas vidas para depois conseguirem ficar juntos. Tinham que ter cautela. Os dois fizeram errado ao afrontar Fugaku. Precipitaram-se. Mas agora era o momento de reparar o erro para poderem ser felizes.

O garoto olhava o nada, pensando em Takari. Seria difícil se afastar. Ele sofreria com certeza. Sentiria falta da garota. Mas, ele iria agüentar firme esse tempo todo. Mikoto encarou-o, preocupada.

- Você está bem Kakashi? – perguntou.

- Sim. – ele parecia triste.

- O que diz a carta?

- Takari acha que deve acatar a ordem de Fugaku e ir para Nova York. Devemos nos separar.

- Você concorda com ela?

- Eu a amo. Por isso tenho que deixá-la ir. Essa é a nossa última chance.

- Nesse tempo você terá como planejar sua vida. Fazer suas escolhas. Vocês estão fazendo a coisa certa.

- Eu só tenho medo de que não funcione.

- Vai funcionar, Kakashi. Eu irei trazer a Takari para Middletown em dois meses. Eu prometo. E ajudarei vocês dois fugirem para bem longe.

- Obrigado. De agora em diante, eu tenho que fazer minhas escolhas. As dela já estão feitas. Acho que eu vou acabar desapontando meus pais, meus amigos... Mas ela comigo, nada disso mais importa.

Kakashi suspirou. Mikoto observou a tristeza do garoto, até que, num repente, falou:

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Quer que eu fale algo para ela?

- Se você puder esperar eu escrever uma resposta à carta, eu agradeço.

- Claro.

- Volto em alguns minutos. – disse Kakashi indo rapidamente até seu quarto.

Ele revirou seus cadernos até encontrar a primeira folha de papel e a primeira caneta. Tentou ser breve em sua mensagem, mas às vezes, ele parava sem saber o que escrever. Até que, por fim, ele viu sua folha quase toda cheia de rabiscos e decidiu entregá-la mesmo assim. Desceu as escadas correndo e chegou na sala. Mikoto ainda estava lá, da mesma forma com que ele havia a deixado.

- Aqui está. – disse Kakashi com um timbre de voz um pouco mais alegre.

- Você parece melhor. – falou Mikoto.

- A carta de Takari me deu esperanças. Me fez perceber que ainda há uma chance para nós dois.

- Kakashi, o amor de vocês é lindo. E eu não vou deixá-lo morrer jamais. – falou Mikoto.

- Entregue a ela. – falou Kakashi estendendo a carta para a Uchiha.

- Eu entregarei. Agora eu preciso ir.

- Estes serão os dois meses mais longos de toda a minha vida. – comentou Kakashi.

- Não se preocupe, eles irão passar... – disse Mikoto levantando-se.

Kakashi a acompanhou até a porta e, ainda sob a soleira, ele pediu mais uma vez:

- Cuide da Takari por mim, Mikoto.

- Eu prometo que cuidarei. – falou ela.

Mikoto despediu-se de Kakashi. O garoto agradeceu mais uma vez e acompanhou-a até a saída da casa. Quando estavam quase na calçada, o pai de Kakashi, Sakumo, chegava.

Ele parou, surpreendido com a visita. Mikoto também emudecera. Kakashi permaneceu quieto.

- Mikoto. – cumprimentou o Hatake mais velho.

- Boa tarde, Sakumo. – respondeu Mikoto sem graça. Kakashi estranhou os dois se chamarem pelos primeiros nomes, mas nada pronunciou.

- Como está? – quis saber Sakumo.

- Estou bem. – responde ela. Mas, inutilmente, Mikoto não consegue esconder que estava passando por problemas graves.

- Espero que esteja. – diz Sakumo mais uma vez. – Quanto tempo não nos vemos.

- Sim. – falou ela ainda sem graça. – Muito tempo.

- Você ainda continua bela, Mikoto. – comentou o Hatake. Mikoto corou e olhou para o chão.

- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

- Não quer entrar? – sugeriu Sakumo.

- Fica para uma outra hora, Sakumo. Já fiz o que deveria fazer. Agora, devo ir.

- Tudo bem.

- Adeus. – ela se despede, meio tristonha.

- Adeus. – responde Sakumo vendo-a entrar no carro.

A Uchiha liga o carro e parte. Kakashi fica olhando o nada, talvez tentando compreender aquela conversa que acabara de presenciar. Seu pai e Mikoto pareciam tão íntimos. O garoto fechou os olhos e só despertou no momento em que seu pai chamava:

- Kakashi, vamos entrar. Está muito frio aqui fora.


End file.
